Las 6 partes de Alice temporada 2
by Nanis4816
Summary: Algunas Rozen Maiden viven su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, igual las partes de Alice pero de una forma más seria y las 7 Maiden se encargarán de sacarles no una, sino muchas sonrisas... también para recobrar la hermandad que tenían éstas. Les agradeceré si pasan y leen :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Borré un fic por "falta de inspiración extrema", esperemos que eso no pase con este. Dejé el formato script, y si no te molesta, nadaoriginal, que lo escriba como tú, ¿O si? (Para de una vez prepararme a escribir el otro formato)**_

_**Disclaimer: Rozen Maiden no me pertenece… y esas cosas, solo los preciados OC que aparecen n.n**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 1: Retorno.<strong>_

Ayra: ¿Puede estar esto tan sereno? ¿No es extraño ser Alice y después ya no serlo? –Piensa en la respuesta a sus preguntas y se para de una silla- Ya han pasado meses… debería de saber la respuesta de lo que cuestiono.

¿?: ¿Desde cuando no estás tranquila? Es raro en ti.

Ayra: ¿Atashika? Es una alegría verte luego de tanto tiempo. -Se acerca a la muñeca de cabello rojo sangre-

Atashika: y para mí es un milagro que estés viva… cierta persona me aseguró que te habías desvanecido del mundo. Así: ¡Puff! –dice mientras hace sonidos de explosiones.

Ayra: ¿La infantil no era Wousisho? -se ríe-

-Atashika se ríe también- Eso no es a lo que vengo… ¿Has visto a las demás?

Ayra: solo a Ceyra y a Sophie, ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunta preocupada la pelinegra-

Atashika: deberías despertar ahora mismo, se hace tarde. –desaparece-

Ayra: ah, odio los secreto aunque yo misma guardó unos.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía estar normal, excepto que Ceyra se la pasaba mirando a la ventana.

Suiseiseki: ¡Chibi-Ichigo, devuélveme mi regadera ahora mismo! –los gritos de la tercera Rozen Maiden se escuchaban en todas partes.

Hinaichigo: ¡Solo un poco más! ¡Quiero regar esas plantas, Suisei…!- la muñeca fresa no terminó al ver a Suiseiseki con las tijeras de su hermana en la mano- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Espera, ya voy!

Suiseiseki: eso, cede, Chibi-Ichigo… cede. –se burlaba malévolamente la castaña mayor.

Jun: ¿Cuándo se van a comportar bien ustedes dos? –el humano solo se quejaba de sus muñecas.

Hina/Sui: ¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE, CHIBI-HUMANO!? –las dos alzaron las armas que tenían.

Jun: ¿Eh? ¿Hina….Hinaichigo? ¿Me dijiste Chibi-humano? –el médium estaba aterrorizado por lo que gritó la sexta Rozen Maiden.

Hinaichigo: ¿Lo hice? ¿Te dije Chibi-humano, Chibi-humano? ¡Nooo! –la ojiverde solo lloraba.

Suiseiseki: Chibi-Ichigo se ha convertido en una de las mías… ¡Sabía que esto pasaría! Vamos, vamos, ven acá. –Suiseiseki se lleva arrastrando a Hinaichigo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la habitación de Jun, Shinku se encontraba leyendo y Ceyra viendo la ventana.<strong>_

Shinku: ¿Qué le estará pasando? Ah, tengo que averiguar que es… no puedo dejar que me mate la curiosidad. -En ese momento, deja su libro en la cama y se dirige a su hermana acompañante- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre a ti? -la única respuesta que recibe es que la ojivioleta la mira y, después de un rato, sigue con su vista a la ventana.

Ceyra: nada. -Dice en un silencio total sin apartar sus ojos del cielo-

Shinku: ¿Y por qué nos has apartado tu vis…? –la muñeca de la rosa carmesí es interrumpida por la otra.

Ceyra: es como preguntarte: ¿Por que lees esos libros y no estás viendo Kun-Kun? Acaba de empezar su show. -La parte de Alice peliblanca termina su frase con un ligero suspiro-

Shinku: esto… es… más importante… importante que… Kun… ¡KUN-KUN! –La rubia sale corriendo a velocidad de la luz-

Ceyra; ¿Nunca cambiarán, lo sabías? -Dice abriendo la ventana-

Sophie: ¿Desde cuando me estás esperando? -Entra al cuarto y se sienta en una silla-

Ceyra: fue tu culpa que lo hiciera, no me hubieras dicho que vendrías. –Ceyra se excusa y luego sonríe-

Sophie: de todos modos ese no es el caso, ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy? -Se levanta de la silla y pone un pie en la ventana-

Ceyra: iré a dar un paseo, ¿Me acompañas? –Sale en dirección a… a donde sea 77-

Sophie: ah, no tengo otra opción… que molestas son esas muñecas. -Sigue a la ojimalva-

Shinku: ¡Jun! ¿Qué le ha pasado a la televisión? -Regaña a su médium en cuanto entran al cuarto-

Suiseiseki: ¿¡No es obvio que esa cosa no funciona!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!? -La tercera Rozen Maiden iba a explotar-

Jun: no es mi culpa que Nori no la haya revisado antes. –El chico de lentes, ni ninguna de las otras, se da cuenta de la ausencia de Ceyra-

Hinaichigo: ¿Ahora dónde veremos Kun-Kun? ¿Nos perderemos el misterio de hoy? -A la muñeca más pequeña de ahí se le caían unas lagrimitas-

Suiseiseki: me temo que sí, Chibi-Ichigo, ¡Es una pena! –Exclama con tono sarcástico-

Shinku: ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¿Jun, qué podemos hacer? –coloca su bastón en el cuello del humano.

Jun: no necesitas actuar de forma violenta, ¿Qué más da si se lo pierden…? –Jun es golpeado brutalmente no por Shinku, sino por Hinaichigo-

Shinku: ¿Hinaichigo? –La tercera y la quinta muñeca se quedan atónitas al ver el comportamiento de su hermana menor-

Suiseiseki: ¿Qué otros secretos esconderá Chibi-Ichigo detrás de esa carita tan tierna?

Jun: ¡Déjame! ¡Hinaichigo, retiro lo dicho! ¡Déjame ya! –Jun quedó con los lentes destrozados y con muchos moretones en la cara-

Shinku: no cabe duda de que no fue creada solo con pensamientos felices y agradables. -Suiseiseki asiente a lo que mencionó Shinku-

Hinaichigo: ¡No podemos perdernos Kun-Kun! ¡Soldados, solucionaremos este problema! –Hinaichigo apareció con ropas militares rosas-

Suiseiseki: ¿Ahora que tipo de ideas tienes, Chibi-Ichigo? –La jardinera mayor levanta la ceja-

Hinaichigo: ¡Arreglaremos la televisión! ¡Shinku, busca herramientas fáciles de usar! -Ordena la "jefa" y su hermana la obedece- ¡Suiseiseki, tú ayudarás a… a lo que sea junto con Jun!

Suiseiseki: ¡Chibi-humano, a la carga! -Sale de la habitación marchando-

Jun: esto es absurdo… ya voy, ya voy. –Baja las escaleras rápido para que Hinaichigo no se enoje-

Hinaichigo: que duro es ser jefa de 2 muñecas y un Jun… ¡Uff! –Camina a paso lento-

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el hospital donde estaba Megu…<strong>_

Megu: ¿Has visto a Ayra-san? -La chica enferma se acuesta en su cama-

Suigintou: no, hace mucho que no la veo… -cierra los ojos- mucho tiempo.

Megu: todavía es temprano, ¿No quieres desestresarte saliendo a algún lado? -Megu se arrepiente de haber dicho eso al ver a Suigintou salir por la ventana- no comprendo lo que haces, ¿Es un juego de parte tuya, Ángel-san?

Suigintou no se fue por completo, solo voló y se paró en un poste cercano.

Suigintou: Mei, ¿Tienes idea de qué pudo pasar con las demás? Hasta el momento, no he hablado con Kirakishou, Kanaria y Souseiseki. –Mira hacia la habitación de Megu- Creo que tienes razón, Megu, debo buscarlas y despejar mi mente. -Alza vuelo y se va-

_**Volando al lado de la residencia Sakurada con Suigintou…**_

Suigintou: ¿Qué están planeando ellas ahora? –Dirige su vista hacia Suiseiseki que trataba de abrir el televisor, a Shinku con las herramientas y a Hinaichigo esperando- ¿Hinaichigo manda esta vez? Que sorpresa.

La muñeca con alas cae, y no fue a propósito, en el patio de la casa.

Suigintou: ¡Ouch! Que daño… -Se soba la cabeza- eso me pasa por no seguir con mi camino…

Suiseiseki: ¡No, eso te pasa por metiche! –Suiseiseki le muestra a su hermana mayor una flecha-

Suigintou: ¡¿Fuiste tú?! –Se para molesta y hace crecer sus alas-

Hinaichigo: ¿Uh? Suiseiseki, veo que has traído otra ayudante… -La muñeca fresa es interrumpida por la peliblanca-

Suigintou: ¡No haré eso…! -Señala a la sala-

Hinaichigo: ¡Lo harás!

Suigintou: ¡NO! –Las dos empiezan a gritarse e Hinaichigo amarra a Suigintou. Esto se convirtió en una lucha inofensiva solo por que Suigintou no deseaba luchar en serio-

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>No tengo idea si me falta inspiración o estoy desanimada. Me encantaría que les haya gustado y no se si cierta persona mande OC pero lo recibiré con mucho gusto. Y para Destinygirl el próximo capítulo será de un episodio de Kun-Kun.<em>**

**_¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí, me hacen tan feliz!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, cierta persona me dejo un OC y no lo acepté… Seguí el consejo de una lectora beta pues me explicó algo que no quisiera que pase, y se que ustedes tampoco. Lo siento mucho, persona que me lo mandó. **_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 2: El detective.<strong>_

Suigintou e Hinaichigo llevaban pocos minutos de empezar su pelea, para las otras 2 parecían milenios, ¿Quién ganaría, la "jefa" o la "nueva en el grupo"?

Shinku: Esto no es una lucha, nunca va a acabar. -La rubia entró a la casa con la mirada abajo- ¡Jamás veremos al detective Kun-Kun!

Suiseiseki: ¡Ya mátese alguien! ¡Queremos arreglar la televisión! ¡Chibi-Ichigo! –Por más que gritaba no fue escuchada-

Shinku: necesitamos medidas extremas, y a Souseiseki. –Seguida por su hermana mayor castaña, va al cuarto del espejo-

Suiseiseki: ¿Y a mi gemela para qué? –pregunta la tercera Rozen Maiden- ¿Qué tramas, Shinku?

Shinku: no esperé que Suigintou se metiera en los juegos infantiles de Hinaichigo, iremos por Souseiseki y probaremos si también se deja llevar o las convence –Explica muy sabionda la rosa carmesí-

Suiseiseki: un delicioso y fantástico plan… si no fuera porque no me acuerdo como llegar a la casa de los abuelos rápido. –Su hermana menor se cae al estilo anime-

Shinku: pues ya es hora de saber cuanta suerte tenemos las dos juntas. -Dice en seguida de pararse del piso- vamos, entra ya. –Entra al espejo-

Suiseiseki: no me gusta improvisar desde esa vez… -Empieza a recordar pero su memoria es detenida por la mano de Shinku-

Shinku: no es momento de recordar, esto es serio… ven ahora mismo. –Mete a la jardinera de un jalón al espejo-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Casa del médium de Kirakishou.<strong>_

Zen: no te ofendas por lo que te voy a decir, el té que has preparado no está nada bueno, Kirakishou. –Deja la taza en la mesa-

Kirakishou: ¿Cuántas veces van que me dice eso, maestro? –Cuestiona algo furiosa-

Zen: anda, anda, no te enojes, como unas 58 veces. –Contesta sin desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro-

Kirakishou: ¿¡58 VECES!? ¡Debo de ser pésima haciendo té! –Se acerca al espejo que había ahí- Voy a pedirle ayuda a Souseiseki, de nuevo. –Antes de abrir el portal del espejo, es aplastada por sus dos hermanas mayores: Shinku y Suiseiseki.

Suiseiseki: creo que este no era nuestro destino, ¿Kirakishou? –Mira a la muñeca rosa blanca casi asfixiándose-

Zen: veo que has traído a tus hermanas, Kirakishou, aunque esa no es una buena bienvenida. -Ríe al ver a su muñeca-

Shinku: oh, lo sentimos, ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? –Se deja de sentar en el torso de la ojiamarilla-

Kirakishou: ¿Por qué… entraron… encima… de mí? –Interpela la séptima Rozen Maiden-

Suiseiseki: nada personal, ¿Quisieras ayudarnos? –Ayuda a su hermana más joven a levantarse-

Kirakishou: ¿A qué? ¿Es mortal? -Sacude su vestido blanco-

Shinku: son las 02:30 p.m. y el programa de Kun-Kun finaliza en una hora, ¿Quieres cooperar para detener a Hinaichigo y Suigintou? –Ayuda a Kirakishou a peinarse-

Kirakishou: es un gusto acompañarlas, nos veremos pronto, maestro. –Las 3 hermanas entran al espejo-

-Zen suspira- ¿No toman todo por hecho y pasado?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Casa de los abuelos.<strong>_

Souseiseki: salieron a pasear y me dejan el trabajo a mí, no me molesta en absoluto, Wousisho. –Le platica a la muñeca de vestido verde y azul cuando agarra la escoba-

Wousisho: hablando de quehaceres, tengo que irme o no llegaré temprano con la médium de Kanaria. –Va directo a la puerta- Ya sabes que es muy exigente cuando se trata de cámaras.

Souseiseki: ¿Qué va a hacer Micchan? –Pregunta muy curiosa la jardinera menor-

Wousisho: me dijo que es una sorpresa y tenemos que estar en la casa del humano llamado Jun a las 04:00. –Abre la puerta y se va-

Souseiseki: ¿Eh? ¿Qué son esos ruidos? Debe de ser Suiseiseki con Shinku, siempre están apuradas cuando se juntan. –La castaña menor sigue con sus tareas hasta que escucha algo chocando- Ah, ¿Necesitan ayuda ustedes?

Shin/Sui/Kira: ¡Siii, por favor! –Contestan de forma afinada las hermanas-

-Souseiseki acude a su llamado a paso lento y cuando llega ve atoradas a las muñecas en el espejo- Pues, ¿Cómo se han atorado ahí?

Shinku: quisimos salir todas juntas y… como ves…

Suiseiseki: no resultó nuestro plan para no perdernos. –La tercera Rozen Maiden sonríe muy apenada-

Souseiseki: no es una buena excusa, ¿Me dirán la verdad ya? –Protesta la ojiverde con rojo-

Kirakishou: jejeje… está bien. –Recuerdos de Kirakishou-

**-FLASHBACK-**

Shinku: ¿Llegamos con Souseiseki y qué haremos después? –Interroga la quinta Rozen Maiden-

Suiseiseki: le explicamos nuestro plan y le presumo que Chibi-Ichigo se está volviendo una Suiseiseki. –Argumenta malévolamente la castaña mayor-

Kirakishou: ¡Eso no es verdad! Mi hermana Hinaichigo nunca perdería la inocencia y el buen carácter. – Replica la respuesta de Suiseiseki-

Suiseiseki: ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué yo no tengo inocencia ni modales? –Aparece su regadera en mano y apunta a su hermana menor-

Shinku: dejemos sus tonterías para otro momento. –La muñeca de la rosa carmesí le quita la regadera a la tercera Rozen Maiden-

Kirakishou: lo dice la que ve a un perrito detective. –La séptima Rozen Maiden cruza los brazos-

Shinku: ¡No ofendas a Kun-Kun! –Avienta con sus pétalos a la muñeca rosa blanca-

Suiseiseki: tienes mala suerte por tener un cuerpo, Kirakishou. ¿Qué pasaría si no te hubieran prestado uno? –Cuando Kirakishou vuelve lo primero que hace es arrojar a Suiseiseki con sus zarzas-

Kirakishou: ¡NIÑA SIN MODALES!

Shinku: ¡MUÑECA SIN CUERPO!

Suiseiseki: ¡OBSESIONADA POR UN PERRITO ARROGANTE!

Shinku: ¡Llegaré primero con Souseiseki y me ayudará a mí! –Vuela lo más veloz posible-

Suiseiseki: ¡O no! ¡Es mi gemela! –Suiseiseki se apresura para alcanzar a Shinku-

Kirakishou: ¡A mi me tiene que ayudar primero! –La ojiamarilla les sigue el paso muy cerca-

**-FIN DEL FLASKHBACK-**

Souseiseki: ¿Se olvidaron completamente del verdadero problema y solo vinieron a discutirme? –Se queja la cuarta Rozen Maiden que ya estaba sentada en una silla-

Shinku: Dejando eso atrás, ¿Nos vas a ayudar? –Shinku es la primera en salir del espejo-

Kirakishou: con suerte y también me quedó a ver el show de Kun-Kun. –Logra desatorarse y, acto seguido, voltea a ver a Suiseiseki- ¿No eres capaz de salirte aún?

Suiseiseki: no te burles. –Escapa de las garras del espejo y saluda victoriosamente-

Souseiseki: vamos esta vez por la calle y no quiero que discutan de nuevo. –Las conduce a la puerta y todas la siguen-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Residencia Sakurada.<strong>_

Suiseiseki: ¿Dónde están Chibi-Ichigo y Suigintou? –Curioseo en el patio y ninguna de las dos estaban ahí-

Shinku: tal vez se fueron a luchar a otro la… -Si terminaba de decirlo, sus palabras ya no tendrían sentido-

Resulta que la sexta y la primera muñeca dejaron de luchar y arreglaron la televisión, en este momento, veían contentas el episodio de Kun-Kun.

Souseiseki: vaya que de verdad están luchando entre sí. –Todas las demás, a excepción de Suigintou, Hinaichigo y ella, se quedaron boquiabiertas-

Suigintou: ¿Souseiseki, vas a acompañarnos a ver a Kun-Kun? –La peliblanca le hace un espacio en el sofá de la sala-

Hinaichigo: ¡Llegas a tiempo! ¡Siéntate! –Le muestra el espacio que le dejó Suigintou-

Souseiseki: gracias. –Dice muy feliz-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí empezando el episodio tan aclamado por Destinygirl, disfrútenlo:<strong>_

Bienvenidos al programa del detective Kun-Kun. En este día hemos presentado, por primera vez en el año, 5 episodios y este va a ser el último por hoy. ¿Para que les cuento? ¡Ayuden a Kun-Kun a descifrar el misterio!

Kun-Kun: ¡Es imposible! ¿¡Cómo han hurtado mi lechita!? –El perrito se quejaba de la mala seguridad que tenía cuando dormía-

Señor gato: ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar si no toma su lechita, detective? -El gato se sienta en una silla de la oficina de Kun-Kun-

Kun-Kun: cosas muy preocupantes, ¡MUY PREOCUPANTES! –Se aleja del vaso de leche que se supone debía de tomar-

Señor gato: no se preocupe, lo ayudaremos a recuperar su lechita, ¡Para eso estamos loa amigos! –Le da palmadas en la espalda al detective-

Kun-Kun: debe de ser un gran ladrón, nunca se había presentado un caso así de horrible, ¡Señor gato, prepare a su manada! –Sale muy cool de su oficina-

Señor gato: jejejeje… ¿De qué sabor fue su lechita? Jejejeje. –Luego de reír perversamente, busca a su manada-

Afuera de las oficinas de todos los que trabajaban con Kun-Kun.

Señora zorra: no se desanime, detective, el culpable no tardará en aparecer. –Le da un pañuelo-

Kun-Kun: no voy a llorar. ¿Quién me odiaría tanto como para robar mi fuente de energía? Esperen, solo existe una persona. –Kun-Kun rompe el pañuelo- ¡Corra, señora zorra, se quien es el culpable!

Señora: ¿En serio? ¡Kun-Kun, eres genial! –La señora y Kun-Kun corren rápido a la oficina del Señor gato-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Quién será el ladrón de la lechita de Kun-Kun? <em>**

_**Agradezco su apoyo en los reviews, tengo una idea para hacer un capítulo pero sabrán que es hasta que actualice. Lo que sea que tenga no se ha desaparecido… pronto lo hará, ¿Verdad?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: ¿Qué vas a hacer, Micchan?**_

_**En la oficina del Señor gato.**_

Kun-Kun: ¡Tú! ¡Sabes perfectamente quien hurtó mi lechita! –Acusó gravemente el detective a su "amigo"-

Señor gato: ¿Por qué yo lo sabría?

Kun-Kun: ¡¿Dónde está la detective Ura?! –Exige el perrito-

Señor gato: Es imposible que haya robado su fuente de energía, Kun-Kun. –Dice con expresión de preocupación- Ella está lejos investigando un caso.

Kun-Kun: ¡Esa borreguita me va a escuchar! –Corre como el viento hacia la oficina de la borreguita con sombrero-

_**Oficina de Ura, la archienemiga de Kun-Kun.**_

Ura: Bienvenido, detective, ¿A qué se debe está visita tan inesperada? –Pregunta con clase-

Kun-Kun: ¡Usted ha robado mi lechita! ¡Y lo voy a demostrar! –Señalo con su pata acusadora-

Ura: ¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo? ¡Jui, jui, jui! –Sonríe con intenciones malas-

Kun-Kun: ¡Primero! Está celosa de mi excelente trabajo y no le gusta ser inferior a mí. ¡Segundo! Usa sus encantos para que el Señor gato la encubra de sus robos. ¡Tercero! A noche, se metió en mi oficina, tomó mi lechita sin permiso y lo hizo para evitar que yo tuviera fuerzas, así no podría resolver otro caso. –Aclara inteligentemente el investigador canino-

Ura: ¿¡Cómo pudiste descubrirme!? –Es detenida por unos guardias- ¡TE ODIO! ¡ALGÚN DÍA SERÁS INFERIOR A MÍ!

Señor gato: ¿La detective Ura fue? Me sorprende que ella sola pudo… -El gato es parado por la Señora zorra-

Señora zorra: ¡Usted también es culpable, llévenselos a los dos!

Ura: ¡Me vengaré! –Los dos villanos son llevados a prisión-

Señora zorra: ¿Cómo lo ha descifrado, detective? –Se arrima al perrito-

Kun-Kun: Fue fácil, al fin y al cabo, ¡Soy el mejor detective, Kun-Kun! –Se despide y el programa acaba-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Volviendo a la realidad en la residencia Sakurada.<strong>_

Souseiseki: Sin duda Kun-Kun es muy sabio y puede resolverlo todo. –Expresa emocionada pero no supera a Hinaichigo-

Suigintou: No entiendo, ¿No era un plan perfecto el de Ura? –Cuestiona con odio hacia el episodio que vieron-

Hinaichigo: No lo sé, ¿Y Shinku no miró el episodio? Que raro. –Voltea a ver a todos lados-

Souseiseki: Eso me recuerda a algo, ¿Me quieren ayudar? –La castaña menor se baja del sofá-

Suigintou: No puedo perder nada con hacerlo. –Prosigue a las acciones de su hermana que bajó del sofá-

Hinaichigo: ¡Yo también voy! –Sigue a las Rozen Maiden mayores-

Las tres llegaron bien preparadas con sartenes al patio.

Suigintou: ¿Por qué se quedaron así? ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con esto? –Levanta los sartenes que le tocaron-

Souseiseki: Es una larga historia, hagan ruido hasta que salgan del shock. –Comienza a chocar los sartenes-

Hinaichigo: ¡Que divertido! –La sexta Rozen Maiden choca las cazuelas como si estuvieran desquiciadas-

Hicieron eso un rato, cuando por fin recuperaron su mente, les explicaron lo que pasó en el quinto episodio del día y cada una tuvo la reacción diferente.

**_Quinta Rozen Maiden:_**

Shinku: No me importa, por lo que me cuentan, debió de estar muy aburrido. –Dice indiferente y con pucheros en la cara-

Hinaichigo: pero, Shinku…

Shinku: ¡No quiero saber más sobre lo que pasó! Yo ya te dije mi opinión, respétala. –Regaña a la muñeca rosa… ¿Rosa?-

_**Tercera Rozen Maiden:**_

Suiseiseki: ¡Si yo conozco a esa tal Ura, la ahorco! ¿¡Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso a Kun-Kun!? –Su enojo no era por no haber visto el programa, sino por lo mala persona que era la enemiga del detective-

Souseiseki: Supongo que fue mejor que no lo vieras, ¿No crees? –Suelta una pequeña y silenciosa carcajada-

Suiseiseki: Si, pude haber roto en pedacitos la TV. –Acompaña la risa de su gemela-

_**Séptima Rozen Maiden:**_

Kirakishou: Entonces, ¿No te gustó, Suigintou? –Trae un poco de té frío-

Suigintou: No, he visto mejores. –Toma un poco de lo que le ofreció su hermanita joven- ¡Ahh! ¡¿Acaso quieren envenenarme?!

Kirakishou: Lo siento, no soy buena haciendo té. –Pide disculpas y toma té- ¡Si que es horrible!

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el parque, la hora exacta era 03:45 p.m.<strong>_

Sophie: A mí solo me preocupan Wousisho y Atashika. –Menciona la peliescarlata-

Ceyra: No he visto a Kanaria, de alguna manera se que… -De repente, una muñeca ojiverde hacer caer a Ceyra-

Sophie: ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Es un árbol volador? Ceyra, ya voy. –La segunda parte de Alice baja para ayudar a las dos cosas que se cayeron-

Kanaria: Uh, he caído sobre algo suave. –La segunda Rozen Maiden trata de examinar lo que ha aplastado-

Ceyra: ¡A eso se le llama cabello, Kanaria! –La ojimalva empuja a la peliverde-

Sophie: ¿Ceyra, estás bien? ¿Kanaria, qué haces aquí? –Se queda a un lado de la parte de Alice peliblanca-

Kanaria: Iba camino a casa de Jun-Kun, Micchan me ordenó que fuera y que en un rato llegáramos todas las muñecas… eso las incluye a ustedes. –Contesta luego de levantarse-

Ceyra: ¿Y para qué cosas nos quiere a todas?

Kanaria: Por increíble que parezca, yo tampoco tengo ni la más mínima idea. –A las otras dos les sale una gotita al estilo anime-

Ceyra: ¿Tenemos obligación de hacerlo?

Kanaria: ¡¿Desafiar a Micchan?! ¡Debes ser muy valiente, fuerte y con problemas en la cabeza para hacerlo!

Sophie: Ah, te vamos a acompañar. –La muñeca musical, la ojiaguamarina (¿No es un OC algo extraño Sophie?), y la muñeca del vestido blanco van a la residencia Sakurada-

_**No tan lejos de donde estaban, la quinta parte de Alice pensaba una que otra cosa poco interesante.**_

Ayra: ¿Atashika aceptó ir con Wousisho? –Suspira- ¿Es que este lugar es muy solo o yo soy la que siente esa soledad?

Lio-Yang: ¿Y si tienes un problema grave? Jijijiji… -Aparece a su lado la sexta parte de Alice-

Ayra: Justamente te buscaba a ti, Lio-Yang, hemos dejado muchas cosas sin resolver. –Dice con voz suave-

Lio-Yang: Cosas como luchar o… -La muñeca de cabellos casi transparentes es abrazada por la pelinegra- ¿Qué estás haciéndome?

Ayra: Ya no quiero luchar contigo, te ruego que tampoco lo hagas. Me dolió verte morir una vez… no quiero verte hacerlo de nuevo. –Detiene su abrazo para escuchar la respuesta de, quizás, su hermana a la que más quiere.

Lio-Yang: Atashika va estar en casa del médium de Shinku, tal vez quieras ir. –Su respuesta no es ni fría ni dulce-

-Ayra suspira- ¿Por la única de tus hermanas que sientes algo de afecto es por ella? –Preguntó la ojiplata-

Lio-Yang: No tengo una buena razón por la que contestarte eso.

Ayra: Si tú lo dices, de todos modos gracias por invitarme. –Las dos juntas van a la residencia Sakurada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Residencia Sakurada.<em>**

Nori: En mi punto de vista, es una idea genial, Mitsu.

Jun: No creo que quieran responder esas cosas mientras las graban. –Dice con cara de aburrido el humano-

Mitsu: Así es como se puede ganar muy buena publicidad en YouTube, perdón… ¡Claro que aceptarán! Intentémoslo. –Los dos médium y la hermana mayor de Jun van a donde estaban todas las muñecas- (Se tardarán un rato en llegar)

_**Habitación de Jun.**_

Atashika: ¿Has venido con Ayra, Lio-Yang? –Pregunta sorprendida-

Wousisho: Si tratan de hacernos una broma las dos… ¿Qué acabó de decir?

Sophie: Esto si que da miedo, incluso para mí. –Las dos primeras partes de Alice se quedan impresionadas ante lo que ven-

Lio-Yang: Se portan como unas niñas, creo que mejor me voy. –La sexta parte de Alice es detenida por Ceyra- Como quieras, tienes suerte de que no quiera luchar en este momento.

Atashika: Hay algo muy raro aquí, ¿No está loca, verdad? –También la tercera parte de Alice estaba preocupada-

Ceyra: ¿Cómo hemos llegado a estos extremos? –Todas las partes de Alice, excepto la quinta y la sexta, se sentían raras por el cambio repentino en Lio-Yang-

Ayra: Me alegra que me hayas escuchado y comprendido. –Podía notarse en ella poca felicidad que en realidad era mucha-

Suigintou: Empezando la misión, Suiseiseki, cambio. –La primera Rozen Maiden se escondía entre las ventanas-

Suiseiseki: Está bien, ¿Cómo vas por ahí, Shinku? Cambio. –La jardinera mayor estaba debajo de la cama junto con Shinku-

Shinku: No es necesario preguntar eso si estamos en el mismo lugar, Suiseiseki, cambio.

Suiseiseki: Tienes razón, ¿Hinaichigo, Kanaria, cómo van por allá? Cambio.

Kanaria: No podemos escuchar de lo que hablan, cambio. –Hasta la muñeca musical llevaba binoculares-

Hinaichigo: Hablan muy silenciosas. –Afirma la muñeca fresa-

Suigintou: ¿Qué saben Souseiseki y Kirakishou?

Souseiseki: Nada. –Contesta simplemente y con voz seria la jardinera menor-

Kirakishou: Son unas maestras del silencio. –La muñeca rosa blanca es aplastada por la puerta que Micchan abrió con demasiado entusiasmo, osea como mucha fuerza-

Shinku: Eso si que debió doler. –Dice saliendo de la cama-

Nori: ¡Les tenemos excelentes noticias a todas! ¿Kirakishou-chan? –Ayuda a la séptima Rozen Maiden a levantarse-

Souseiseki: ¿De que se trata? –La castaña menor muestra algo de interés-

Jun: Micchan quiere hacer publicidad en YouTube, digo, ¡Micchan quiere hacerles preguntas y que ustedes las contesten mientras las graban! –Explicó muy apenado por casi soltar la sopa-

Suigintou: ¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

Micchan: ¡De todo tipo! –Aclara la fotógrafa-

Atashika: ¿Te gustaría quedarte, Lio-Yang? –Pregunta algo emocionada la ojidorado-

Lio-Yang: Se asemeja a algo divertido, no se que podría estar perdiendo si lo intento. –Se sienta en el suelo-

Ayra: Si Lio-Yang se queda, yo también. –Se sienta con su hermana-

Hinaichigo: ¡Seguro todas responderemos!

Shinku: Ciertamente no me quiero enfrentar a la furia de Nori si digo que no. –Su respuesta le causa gracia a las demás-

Micchan: ¡Decidido! ¡Voy por mi cámara! –La médium de Kanaria va a la sala y vuelve al cuarto en tan solo 5 segundos-

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si gustan dejar preguntas a las Rozen Maiden o a las partes de Alice las responderán ellas sin molestia. Igual también yo, la autora, les puedo responder lo que me pregunten<strong>_

**_En las preguntas solo ponen para quien es y ya la pregunta... pueden ser las que sean. _**

**_¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hora de responder las preguntas! Ummmm, más bien las muñecas responderán casi todas y yo nada más las dos preguntas que me mandaron. **_

_**Estoy muy agradecida con las personitas que dejaron reviews y tengo otra preguntilla a parte de las suyas.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>C<strong>__**apítulo 4: Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas.**_

Jun: Micchan podría ser cientos de veces mejor que los héroes del anime si se trata de cámaras, ¿Viste la velocidad en la que vino y regreso? -El chico de los lentes le contaba a su muñeca lo que pensaba de la fotógrafa-

Shinku: Por esa razón, deberías de cuidarte de ella y respetarla. -Dijo tranquila y despreocupada la rubia- ¿Y tú viste como aplastó a Kirakishou?

Jun: Voy a ir por el botiquín de primeros auxilios para sanarle las heridas mortales... -El humano se levanta del lugar donde estaba-

Shinku: No te preocupes, ella está bien.

Micchan: ¡Empezamos a grabar ya! –Avisa a todos para que no hagan nada estúpido-

Nori: ¡Muy bien, aquí va la primera pregunta! –Dice con emoción- Para Lio-Yang…

Suigintou: ¿Qué será la duda de esa persona? ¿Es muy peligrosa la respuesta, Lio-Yang? –La muñeca con alas estaba muy intrigada-

Lio-Yang: ¿Y si me dejas escuchar la pregunta y después te digo? –Reclama la muñeca de cabellos casi transparentes-

Nori: ¿Quiénes son las dos hermanas a las que más quieres?

Souseiseki: Excelente y cruel pregunta tratándose de Lio-Yang. –Expresa la ojiverde con rojo-

Suigintou: Seguro y huye para no revelarnos ese tenebroso secreto. –Se burla junto con Suiseiseki-

Suiseiseki: ¡Encontramos la debilidad de Lio-Yang! –Festejó la ojirojo con verde-

Lio-Yang: Tráguense sus palabras… Atashika y Shinku son las únicas que me han ofrecido su ayuda y, por lo tanto, las que merecen la mía.-Las dos "bufoncitas" se quedan con los ojos cuadrados-

Ceyra: Les tienes el mínimo afecto, ¿Me equivoco?

Ayra: Algo es algo. ¿Podemos pasar a la siguiente pregunta? –Pide amablemente la del vestido negro-

Nori: ¡Está vez te toca a ti, Jun! –Le da el papelito de las preguntas a su hermano menor-

Jun: Vale, vale. Para Hinaichigo: ¿Qué se sintió estar al mando de tus hermanas? –Interroga con tanto desinterés-

Hinaichigo: ¿Yo estuve al mando una vez? –Pregunta inocentemente-

Shinku: Hinaichigo, nunca vas a cambiar. –Se acerca a la pequeña y le da palmadas en la cabeza- ¿Quién sigue?

Hinaichigo: ¿Qué cosas pude haber hecho yo al mando?

Nori: ¡Todas listas y tú también, Jun!

Jun: Esto es absurdo y estúpido, ¿Qué tiene de bueno hacer estas cosas? –El médium ya estaba muy aburrido y molesto-

Sophie: Concuerdo con el cuatro ojos… ¡Y no se te pase por la cabeza iniciar una discusión ahora, Jun! –Le da una bofetada a Jun-

Jun: ¡Tú eres la que la está iniciando!

Sophie: En cierto punto de vista es verdad, ¡Pero yo tengo la razón en este caso!

Jun: ¡No me digas que eres una Suiseiseki! ¡No otra! –Ruega a la peliescarlata-

Suiseiseki: ¿¡DICES QUE YO NO SOY BUENA MUÑECA!? –Salta sobre su espalda-

Jun: ¡Bájate de mí! ¡Nori, auxilio! –Grita mientras se retuerce como gusano-

Nori: Suiseiseki, no debes de torturas así a Jun. Vamos, hermanito, a curarte. –Se lleva a Jun con una sonrisa que pareciera que ella misma va a torturar a su hermano-

Sophie: Estaría encantada de que me enseñaras una de tus técnicas para torturas humanos, Suiseiseki.

Suiseiseki: ¡Será un placer! –La jardinera mayor es interrumpida por su gemela-

Souseiseki: No estamos aquí para torturar al humano, ustedes dos se mantendrán alejadas de Jun-kun desde hoy. –Regaña a sus hermanas y se van-

Kirakishou: Ya que Nori no está, yo voy a tomar su lugar como encuestadora o lo que sea que hiciera Nori. La siguiente pregunta es para… Suiseiseki. –La muñeca de la rosa verde fue iluminada por la luz artificial que trajo Hinaichigo-

Ayra: Esto va mal, incluso, antes de empezar. –Va a la ventana-

Kirakishou: Querida Suiseiseki, ¿Por qué odias tanto a Jun?

Suiseiseki: No lo odio… me duele aceptarlo pero, solo creo que es la costumbre de molestarlo, torturarlo y que no me guste estar con él. –Aclara sin vergüenza alguna-

Shinku: Anda, eso si no me lo esperaba. –Aplaude la rubia-

Ayra: ¿Eh? Vaya esto se pone interesante. –Retrocede a su lugar anterior-

Wousisho: ¡Yo siempre supe que lo amabas!

Suiseiseki: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! ¡NUNcA, NUNCA, NUNCA! –Empuja a la rubia pálida-

Kirakishou: ¿Continuemos…? ¡Oh! Curiosamente esta es para ti, Wousisho. –Dice viendo el papelito con la cuestión-

Micchan: ¡Sigan, sigan! ¡Se ven tan kawai! –Grababa súper emocionada la médium de Kanaria-

Kirakishou: Wousisho, ¿Por qué me caes tan bien? –Leyó la pregunta y se le apareció una cara de: "¿Cómo?"-

Wousisho: Pues no lo se, amiga o amigo, ¡Ese es uno de mis encantos como primer parte de Ali…! –No terminó porque fue aventada por Suigintou-

Suigintou: ¡Yo soy la favorita de todas las muñecas! –Comenta la primera Rozen Maiden-

Hinaichigo: ¡Yo soy la favorita, Suigintou! –Empezó a hacer berrinche la muñeca fresa-

Shinku: Eso se descubrirá luego, claro que yo soy la mejor para ese puesto. –Presume la muñeca de la rosa carmesí-

Micchan: ¡Después haremos votación de eso! ¡Sigan con las preguntas! –Ordena la chica de las gafas-

Souseiseki: Yo diré esta vez la pregunta… -Anuncia feliz- ¿A quién prefieres: a Megu o a Shinku, Suigintou?

Suigintou: Megu es mi médium y por la que daría la vida, por Shinku no. Triste pero cierto, ¿Verdad, Shinku? –Se ríe y continúa con su cara normal-

Atashika: Que respuesta más macabra, Suigintou.

Ceyra: Apoyo a Suigintou en lo que ha dicho.

Shinku: ¡Ceyra! ¡Que malagradecida!

Ceyra: Es mi opinión personal, hablaremos de eso un día de estos.

Souseiseki: Ahora, Ayra esta es para ti, ¿Por qué dices que no eres la culpable de lo que le ha pasado a Lio-Yang? –La sonrisa de la castaña menor se desaparece en cuando termina la pregunta-

Suiseiseki: Se formó un silencio, eso es demasiado malo. –Comunica a la sexta Rozen Maiden-

Wou/Sop: Ya se armo la gorda… -El silencio fue rompido por la misma que debió de responder-

Ayra: Gracias por invitarme… es mejor que ya no siga con esto… lo siento, Micchan -Huye tratando de tranquilizar su llanto-

Atashika: Quédense aquí, yo voy por ella. –Sale hacia donde fue su hermana-

Kanaria: Vamos, ¿O quieren seguir con este silencio para cuando lleguen?

Shinku: No, no es bueno para nosotras.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el patio de la residencia se podía ver a simple vista que la quinta parte de Alice sabía como controlar el dolor, sin embargo, era muy difícil<strong>_

Atashika: ¿Te encuentras bien? –Se sienta con ella-

Ayra: ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? ¿Es por la pregunta? Ni sueñes que dejaré mi tranquilidad solo por eso. –Respondió solemne la pelinegra-

Atashika: Se que quieres llorar, hazlo ya. –Lo que dijo tuvo un efecto en la otra muñeca, que si se puso a llorar en su hombro-

Ayra: ¿Tú… tú crees que lo hice? ¿Qué fue mi culpa? ¿…Qué yo le hice esto?

Atashika: Recuerda que ninguna de nosotras, más que ustedes dos, sabe lo que pasó. Tranquilízate para poder volver arriba, ¿Quieres ir de nuevo? –Consulta la muñeca de cabello rojo sangre-

Ayra: No, te agradezco que vinieras… yo me voy ya. –Se limpia las lágrimas y se va lentamente-

Lio-Yang: ¿Te sientes culpable por algo que en verdad causó ella?

Atashika: Al menos podrías tenerle un poco de paciencia para que lo reconozca. –Sube las escaleras seguida por la sexta parte de Alice-

_**Arriba.**_

Ceyra: ¡Sophie! ¡Esta es para ti! –Ya todas estaba hechas un lio y cada una buscaba las preguntas que les tocaron-

Shinku: Te preguntan que, ¿Con cuál Rozen Maiden te identificas?

Sophie: ¡Con mi maestra para torturadora de humanos Souseiseki! –Contesta rápidamente-

Suiseiseki: Esa es una buena estudiante. –Asiente junto con Souseiseki-

Hinaichigo: Les preguntan algo sobre Zen. –La ojiverde le cuenta a la primera parte de Alice- ¿Quién es él realmente?

Wousisho: La respuesta es corta. Fue el médium que padre escogió para nosotras, claro que después no aguantarlo nos fuimos. –Responde y sigue buscando las cartas con las preguntas-

Kanaria: ¡La última que hay! ¡Contémplenla! ¡Y es para mí! –Prosigue a abrir el sobre y leerla- ¿Kanaria, por qué para tu próximo plan no eres más inteligente? ¿¡QUÉ!?

Suiseiseki: Por fin alguien que le dice sus verdades. –Agradece al cielo-

Kanaria: Escucha, no se quien seas tú pero yo tengo una serie de habilidades con el violín para… -En eso, le avientan en la cara un zapato de Jun-

Suigintou: ¡Ya me quiero ir, contesta esa pregunta de una buena vez! –Grita la peliblanca que era la que aventó el zapato-

Kanaria: Como ordene, jefa. Esta es mi respuesta: ¡CUANDO TÚ IGENIES PLANES ME DICES COMO HACERLOS! –Termina y se baja de la cama-

Lio-Yang: Son un desastre total.

Micchan: Si, tengo suerte de que solo haya sido un ensayo. –Guarda su cámara-

Souseiseki: ¿Por eso son tan pocas preguntas? ¿Querías prepararnos? –Inquiere la cuarta Rozen Maiden-

Micchan: Exacto, también voy a eliminar esa pregunta que le hicieron a la pobre de Ayra.

Lio-Yang: Que hagas eso no me hace muy feliz que digamos. –La muñeca de cabellos casi transparentes se queja-

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo siento si no es lo que esperaban pero no estoy inspirada para hacer los capítulos.<strong>_

_**Respuestas a sus preguntas:**_

**_¿Por qué desprecias a Sophie?_**

No la desprecio, es un oc y yo aprecio y amodoro a los oc. Perdón si te ofendió lo que dije en el capitulo anterior.

_**¿Qué gustos secretos o costumbres oscuras tienes?**_

Jaja, la respuesta será larga así que la voy a separar.

**GUSTOS SECRETOS:**

1- Me gusta molestar a las personas pero luego me arrepiento y trato de enmendarlo. (Solo causo más problemas pero lo intento)

2- Bueno, solo contaré algo muy sorprendente para una chica: Leo yuri cuando estoy aburrida, y algo de hacerlo me gusta. (No siempre)

3- AMO el universo, a los animales y a las plantas. También AMODORO a Ben drowned, me gustan los creepypastas, los videos de fantasmas y ovnis, de cierta manera, me tienen ocupada y me gusta verlos.

4- Tengo gustos algo quebrados como, la oscuridad y los fantasmas, ser tierna pero a la vez perversa, contradecir a las personas solo por diversión, etc.

**COSTUMBRES OSCURAS:**

Si te refieres a adorar a la luna y hacerle un altar a los espectros, no. Si estoy loca pero no para rebasar eso.

1- A veces me levanto en la madrugada para ir a ver el espejo, aunque me de miedito, para comprobar si aparece un espectro y algo de terror.

2- Por alguna extraña razón, mi locura es mayor y siento que puedo hablar con los muertos.

_**No creo tener otra costumbre oscura ni otro gusto secreto que desee compartir.**_

_**¡Te toca a ti contestar mis preguntas, nadaoriginal! Claro que si no aceptas no te voy a obligar, si aceptas, que es poco probable, te mandaré las preguntas por PM.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer este intento fallido de hacer buen capítulo!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola! Solo hay algo que decir: Trataré de volver a la actualización diaria. Volvemos a lo de yo hago, ustedes leen.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 5: ¡Fiesta!<strong>_

Souseiseki: ¿Les piensas decir sobre este ensayo? –Interroga la jardinera menor-

Micchan: No, prefiero que se comporten como todas unas estrellas.

Suigintou: Voy a ver a Megu, debo admitir que fue un rato agradable. –Añade la primera Rozen Maiden- A lo mejor vuelvo a venir más seguido.

Shinku: Ojalá y así fuera siempre. –Menciona tristemente-

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina quiere hacer una fiesta para que Shinku no este triste! –Saca gorritos de fiesta rosas y se los pone a todas-

Sophie: ¿Rosa? Yo prefiero el azul. –Se quita el gorrito-

Jun: ¿D-Dónde está So…? ¿Sophie? –Pregunta atemorizado con unas almohadas como defensa-

Suiseiseki: Tranquilo, Chibi-humano, ninguna de las dos te hará daño por hoy. –Le arranca las almohadas- Muy bien, ¿Una fiesta de qué nos va a servir?

Wousisho: ¡Si, si, de mucho! ¡Podemos invitar a Zen, Megu, todos los médiums y muñecas! –Festeja, seguida por Hinaichigo, en el cuarto-

Ceyra: No es mala idea… es cuestión de prepararnos. –Agarra una libreta y una pluma- ¡Hagan una fila para decirme los invitados!

Suiseiseki: ¡Alguien dígame de que va a sernos útil! –Exige la tercera Rozen Maiden-

Micchan: ¿Tú sabías que se podían organizar bien, Nori?

Nori: No, generalmente hacen un desorden total. –Dice tomando café-

Jun: Te va a ayudar para que no estés de enojona, Suiseiseki. –Susurra el chico de lentes-

Atashika: Vale, ya, ¿Quién va a estar al mando? –Consulta antes de seguir con sus preparativos- No vamos a continuar así solas o será un desastre nuestra fiesta.

Lio-Yang: ¿"Nuestra"? Esto va a acabar mal conmigo. –Retrocede pasito a pasito-

Souseiseki: ¡Alto ahí! ¡Tú no te vas a ir sin hacer algo productivo! –La ojiverde con rojo arrastra a la sexta parte de Alice-

Lio-Yang: ¡Auxilio! ¡Una loca me quiere aprisionar! ¡Necesito ayuda, no quiero ser parte de esto! ¡No soy su cómplice en esta demencia! –Empieza a patalear la muñeca de cabellos casi transparentes-

Kanaria: ¡La más inteligente de las Rozen Maiden debería de ser la jefa en esta misión imposible! –Se ofrece la muñeca peliverde-

Suigintou: Anda, anda, queremos hacer la mejor fiesta, no arruinar los planes. –Aconseja la ojimagenta-

Ceyra: Para eso existen las encuestas, entrevistemos a los humanos presentes y a los otros humanos con importancia aquí. –La ojimalva asigna a cada muñeca una libreta-

Nori: ¿Van a viajar solas? –Pregunta con tono de preocupación-

Suiseiseki: Eh, ¡Chibi-Ichigo, encuesta a Nori! –Escapa con las demás muñecas-

Hinaichigo: Bueno, comencemos Nori. ¿De qué te tengo que hacer preguntas?

Nori: Parece que la entrevista será larga. –Ríe la hermana mayor Sakurada-

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la azotea de la Residencia Sakurada.<strong>_

Souseiseki: No es justo para Hinaichigo que la dejáramos ahí sola. –Protesta la castaña menor-

Lio-Yang: Si quieres, nos podemos quedar ahí con Hina y no hacer nada, ¡Por favor! –Implora la sexta parte de Alice-

Souseiseki: No, no va a pasar eso.

Shinku: Nos pondremos de acuerdo. Suiseiseki, vas a ir con la ex médium de Hinaichigo. –La quinta Rozen Maiden decreta la primera regla-

Suiseiseki: ¿Yo por qué? ¡Esa chica no tiene ninguna emoción más que tristeza! Y felicidad cuando están con Chibi-Ichigo.

Shinku: Ni modo. –La jardinera mayor se queda molesta pero no puede hacer nada-

Souseiseki: Yo iré contigo, de paso podríamos hacerle demostrar alguna otra emoción. –La cuarta Rozen Maiden consuela a su gemela-

Lio-Yang: ¿Y yo que voy a hacer? ¿Nada? –Inquiere feliz de no tener que participar en esto-

Atashika: Tú castigo, Lio-Yang, será que tendrás que hacer que Ayra venga a nuestra fiesta. ¡Búscala o no la encontrarás y pasarás por cosas malas! –Manda cruelmente a la muñeca de ojos multicolores- Yo te acompaño, no te sientas sola.

Lio-Yang: Uff, menos mal. –Respira profundo-

Suigintou: Hace rato dije que saldría a ver a Megu, lo voy a cumplir y nadie me acompañará ni haré excepciones. –Las palabras de la peliblanca se comprenden a la perfección-

Kirakishou: Le preguntaré a Zen, ¿Vienes, hermana de la rosa carmesí? –Cuestiona tiernamente la muñeca de la rosa blanca-

Shinku: Es un placer. –Contesta sin ninguna expresión en su cara-

Ceyra: Solo me queda ir a preguntarle a los vagabundos con Kanaria, ¡Vamos al infinito y a la calle! –Agarra la mano de Kanaria y la agita-

Kanaria: E-está… bi-biennnn… -La muñeca musical pierde toda esperanza de salvarse de la que viene-

Sophie: ¿A quién le vamos a preguntar, Wousisho?

Wousisho: Los vagabundos eran mi opción. Ah, no tenemos otra cosa que hacer. –Suspira y cierra los ojos la primera parte de Alice-

Sophie: Nosotras iremos con los abuelos y probaremos los experimentos del abuelo de nuevo como esa cruel vez. –Las dos van con la mirada al piso- ¡No quiero probar el té de hoja venenosa para curar el veneno de víbora!

Shinku: Dispérsense, haremos de está la mejor fiesta y nos apresuraremos a buscar una jefa. –Las muñecas se dirigen a los lugares indicados-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Residencia Kashiwaba.<strong>_

Suiseiseki: ¡Ya te dije que yo no pienso tocar la puerta! –La tercera Rozen Maiden discutía con su gemela, está otra no tenía ninguna razón por la que seguir con la controversia-

Souseiseki: Decide ya: Hablas con Tomoe o tocas la puerta. –Pone fin al debate-

Suiseiseki: Ganaste esta vez. –Dice y, acto seguido, toca el timbre-

Tomoe: ¿Quién es…? ¿Uh? ¿Suiseiseki, Souseiseki? –Les pone la mano dentro de la casa y las dos muñecas entran-

Souseiseki: Hola, Tomoe-chan, queremos invitarte a una fiesta y hacerte algunas preguntas. –La castaña menor se sienta en el sillón con mirada seria-

Tomoe: Por tu cara, las preguntas deben ser importantes. –Se sienta con la muñeca y la mira a los ojos-

Suiseiseki: ¡No es nada de esas alturas! Solo queremos decirte: ¿Qué Rozen Maiden es mejor? Y, ¿¡POR QUÉ NUNCA SONRÍES SI NO ESTÁ HINAICHIGO!? –Termina su oración y va a la cocina-

Tomoe: Para mi, Hina siempre será… -La ex médium es interrumpida por la tercera Rozen Maiden-

Suiseiseki: ¡Entiende que es débil! ¡Nunca ganará el Juego Alice teniendo a Shinku y a Suigintou vivas! ¿¡Dónde está la mantequilla!? –Se escuchaba que la ojirojo con verde estaba haciendo un desmadre, (Perdón por la palabra), en la cocina-

Tomoe: Dura forma de decirle a tu hermanita sus verdades. –Chasquea los dedos y las cosas en la cocina se caen encima de Suiseiseki-

Souseiseki: Gran técnica, deberías de enseñármela luego. Solo la pregunta que nos queda es: ¿Por qué eres tan seria y tris…? –No termino por que la chica le puso los dedos en la boca-

Tomoe: No tienes porque preguntar eso cuando eres tú la más seria de tus hermanas y el secreto me lo guardaré a la tumba. ¿Cuándo será la fiesta? –Lo que la joven dijo dejó sin palabras a la cuarta Rozen Maiden-

Suiseiseki: La…fiesta… será… cuando la… terminemos… de preparar. –La jardinera mayor tambalea y termina cayéndose-

Tomoe: Este es mi número, llámenme cuando se haga la fiesta. –Las dos gemelas salen muy sorprendidas porque no se esperaban que Tomoe fuera así-

Suiseiseki: Menos mal que no conoce a las partes de Alice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el hospital donde está internada Megu.<strong>_

Megu: Así que volviste, temía que no lo hicieras. –Se pone de pie y le da una caja envuelta- Toma, es un regalo.

Suigintou: Si te abandonaría, primero cancelo el contrato y… ¿Para qué me das un regalo? –Agarra con dificultad la caja envuelta y la rompe- Megu… no tenías que… ¿No te dije que no la trajeras? –El regalo que le dio Megu era su maleta, ya no tendría que dormir sola en el templo, y si lo quería… llevaría la caja ella sola-

Megu: Lo hice por tu bien, te ves tan mal cuando estás sola. ¿Viniste para algo especial? –La chica enferma le da en el blanco-

Suigintou: La verdad es que sí, ¿Qué Rozen Maiden te parece mejor… o parte de Alice? –Pregunta algo apenada-

Megu: Ninguna es mi favorita por excelencia. Si te refieres para ganar, no serían capaces de lastimarse; En locura, Suiseiseki; Fuerza, tú; Seriedad, Shinku y Souseiseki; Tranquilidad, Ayra; Tierna, Hinaichigo; Animada y decidida, Kanaria y la que más trata de ayudar pero empeora parte de las cosas, Kirakishou. –No cabe duda de que Megu fue muy sabia-

Suigintou: A todo esto, ¿Te gustaría ir a nuestra fiesta? –La muñeca con alas se queda sorprendida por la singular explicación de su médium-

Megu: ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Tú me avisas cuando! –La abraza y se acuesta en su cama- Las enfermeras no tardan en venir, es mejor que te vayas o te pondrán un tanque de oxígeno por lo pálida que estás.

Suigintou: En un momento me voy. –Se queda un rato en la ventana y se va-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Casa del médium de Kirakishou.<strong>_

Shinku: ¿Segura que es por aquí? –La quinta Rozen Maiden duda de la inteligencia de su hermana más joven-

Kirakishou: ¡Soy yo la que conoce de memoria está calle! ¿Por dónde era, por dónde era? –La respuesta de la ojiamarilla hace que le salga a la otra rubia una gotita al estilo anime-

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dejaré para el próximo capítulo a los locos experimentos del abuelo, el final de la entrevista con Nori, los vagabundos, a Zen y mucho más. Acabado después de unos problemitas, no me siento muy confiada de subirlo pero si estás leyendo esto es porque me llene de valor y… y grite #YOLO.<strong>_

_**Ya saben lo que creo de su apoyo en los reviews y siempre les será agradecido, solo una pregunta:**_

_**¿Cuál es su muñeca favorita?**_

¡_**Hasta luego y quiero volver a la actualización diaria… no se la razón por la que no puedo!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Primer capítulo luego de empezar actualización diaria… disfrútenlo. Y para celebrarlo, este capítulo será algo largo.**_

_**Capítulo 6: Complicaciones divertidas.**_

Shinku: A este a paso, regresaremos a casa en 25 años, Kirakishou. –La rubia mayor hace un cálculo excelente-

Kirakishou: ¿Cómo estás tan segura de tu resultado? –Pregunta acariciando a un perrito-

Shinku: No tengo ni la más remota idea, tal vez es una señal del destino. –Aparta a su hermana menor del perrito- Deja de distraerte y sigue buscando.

Kirakishou: No es tan fácil como parece… este lugar es enorme. –Da vueltas en el patio de la casa de Zen-

Shinku: ¿Cómo no te vas a acordar de dónde está la puerta para entrar a la casa? –Cuestiona molesta la quinta Rozen Maiden-

Kirakishou: ¡Zen jamás me dejó salir aquí! ¡Esto es nuevo para mí! Y si me vas a cuestionar de tal manera, ¡Encuentra por tu cuenta la puerta de entrada! –Se aleja lo más rápido posible de su hermana mayor-

Shinku: ¡Infantil! ¡Vuelve, agh! ¡Como quieras, soy más inteligente que tú! –La ojiazul saca su bastón y se dirige a quitar cuanta hoja se cruce en su camino para hallar a su objetivo-

Kirakishou: ¿"Infantil"? Ya te veo pidiéndome ayuda, hermana de la rosa carmesí. Conozco esta casa como la palma de mi mano, ¡No debe de ser tan difícil…! –La muñeca de la rosa blanca no termina su oración al escuchar un: ¡Miaaaauuu!- ¿Qué es…? G-ga…ga…gatito… eres el gatito… de mi maestro. Quieto… buen chico… buen… ¡Chicooooooo…! –La muñeca de cabello color durazno se echa a correr hacia todas las direcciones-

Gato: ¡Miaaaauuu! (Traducido: ¡Cooomidaaaa!) –El gatito blanco persigue a la séptima Rozen Maiden-

Kirakishou: ¡Ya entiendo porque mi maestro no me dejaba salir! ¡Kyaaa! ¡Ayuda, Shinku! –La otra rubia si la escuchaba pero el enojo le impedía acudir a sus gritos- ¡Shinku! ¡No quiero ser devorada por una bolita de pelo blanca!

Shinku: Su actitud infantil no tiene límites, ¡Arréglatelas sola con tu amigo imaginario! –Sigue rompiendo las hojas-

Kirakishou: ¡No es imaginario! ¡Kyaaa! ¡Shinkuuuuu… le diré a Jun tu secreto secretoso! –Amenaza a la muñeca con clase-

Shinku: ¿De qué secreto me hablas?

Kirakishou: ¡De uno que inventaré en cuanto salga de esto! ¡Shinkuuuuu… te lo juro! –Su gran esfuerzo de intimidación le importó un comino a la otra muñeca-

Shinku: ¡Deja de inventar cosas raras y ponte a…! –Para suerte de Kirakishou, el gatito vio a Shinku cuando estaba persiguiendo a la ojiamarilla y puso su atención en ella-

Gato: ¡Miauuu! ¡Miauuu! (Traducido: ¡Más y más comida!) –La bolita preparo su garritas y corrió tras Shinku-

Shinku: ¡Kirakishouuuuu! ¡Necesito de tu ayudaaaaaaaa! –Cada vez que pasaba por una hoja grande la levantaba y hacia que el gato se pegará con ellas- ¿¡Por qué este lugar es tan grande si vive solo!?

Kirakishou: ¿¡Por qué vas a necesitar de mi ayuda si yo soy a la que persigue al gato!? ¡Un minuto…! –Las dos muñecas y los dos gatos se pararon- ¡El gato que te persigue es un gato infiltrado a la casa, Shinku!

Shinku: ¡Kyaaa! ¡Aléjate de mí, bola peluda callejera! –A Shinku le asustó tanto el gato de la calle que ahora hasta atacaba al viento con sus pétalos-

Kirakishou: ¡Rosary! ¡Shinku… llama a Hollieeeee! –La muñeca de cabello color durazno saca a su espíritu artificial- ¡Rosary, trata de encontrar la puerta! ¡Kyaaa, maestroooo!

Shinku: ¡Ya la oíste, Hollie! –Saca a la luz roja- ¡Vete antes de que yo sea comida por una gato sin claseeeeee!

Los dos espíritus hicieron caso y encontraron la puerta millones de veces más pronto que sus dueñas, estuvieron tocando por unos… 2 minutos y Zen abrió la perta.

Zen: Pero cuánto alboroto… ¿Rosary? ¿Dónde está Kirakishou? –El hombre de cabello café deja una planta en el piso y se dispone a seguir a las dos lucecitas-

Shinku: ¡Vete, no te quiero, vete! –La persecución en contra de las dos hermanas termina cuando Zen le habla a su gato y echa para afuera al infiltrado- ¿Se… se fue?

Kirakishou: ¡Maestro Zen, que alegría verlo! ¡Gracias por salvarnos! –En seguida, su médium le alza en brazos-

Zen: Me disculpo por no haberles ayudado antes, ¿A qué venían? –Alza a Shinku y entra con ellas a la casa-

Shinku: A hacerte unas preguntas, entre ellas esta: ¿En qué pensabas cuando compraste la casa? Y ¿Por qué es tan grande? No comprendo eso. –La quinta muñeca se sacudió el vestido y se arregló el cabello-

Zen: A veces las personas hacemos cosas sin pensarlo antes, esa es la única explicación a tu pregunta. ¿Otra cosa de la que tengan dudas? –Dijo muy tranquilo y sonriente-

Kirakishou: La siguiente es: ¿Qué muñecas te parece mejor? –La Rozen Maiden menor hace lo mismo que su hermana-

Zen: ¿Rozen Maiden? Cada una tiene algo especial que la hace mejor y parte de Alice… las primeras cinco son las que conozco mejor. –El médium deja a las muñecas en el sofá-

Shinku: La última es: ¿Te gustaría ir a nuestra fiesta? Aún no sabemos cuando va a ser. –Se baja del sofá y deja a Zen con cara de: "¿Entonces para qué te subí?"

Zen: No se preocupen, Rosary me podrá decir cuando la van a hacer. –Como vio que ya se iban las acompañó a la puerta- ¡Cuídense y no se vuelvan a perder!

Las dos se fueron sonrientes de sobrevivir aquella situación peligrosa que las pudo haber matado y dado sus Rosas místicas a muñecas que no se las merecen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la humilde casa de los abuelos.<strong>_

Sophie: Si pienso que haya mejorado en ese té, abuelo, es solo que… no quiero que lo desperdicie en mí. –La peliescarlata rechaza la taza de té-

Abuelo (Me sigo sintiendo culpable de no llamarlo por su nombre): ¡Hay mucho en la cocina! Puedes probarlo sin necesidad de hacer más. –Le regresa la taza-

Sophie: ¿Qué tan importante es que yo pruebe esta cosa? –Interroga inconsciente de escuchar lo que viene-

Matsu: Era el té preferido de Kadzuki, ya nadie lo prueba desde que murió. –A Wousisho se le rompió el corazón al oír a la abuela-

Wousisho: Yo lo pruebo sin preocupaciones. –Agarra la taza y lo toma todo de un solo probado- ¡Mmmmm! ¡Delicioso! ¡Los felicito! Este no va a ser un experimento ya, ¡Será un éxito!

Sophie: ¿"Éxito"? ¡Déjame probar eso! –Cuando le quita la taza se da cuenta de que ya no hay- Si no sueño descortés, ¿Me podrían dar algo?

Wousisho: ¿Y si mejor lo preparan para nuestra fiesta? –La idea de la primera parte de Alice fue muy buena-

Matsu: ¿Para la fiesta de la que nos hablaron hace rato? ¡Por supuesto!

Sophie: Gracias, Wousisho. –Dice haciendo pucheros- Ah, ¿Quién es la mejor muñeca?

Abuelo: Souseiseki es la mejor muñeca para nosotros, igual Suiseiseki. –Responde sonriendo-

Wousisho: ¡Me temo que nos vamos a ir ya! ¡Gracias por todo! –Se despide al ver a Ceyra y Kanaria con unos vagabundos-

Sophie: ¡No pensé que fuera en serio eso de ir con los vagabundos! ¡Gracias, nos vemos! –

Matsu: ¡Adiós, díganle al Chibi-humano que nos avisé cuando sea la reunión!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cerca de la humilde casa de los abuelos, en un callejón.<strong>_

Atashika: Te dije que estaría aquí lamentando su existencia. –La tercera parte de Alice apunta a la quinta parte-

Lio-Yang: Debería de lamentarlo más seguido. –Como respuesta a lo que mencionó, recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la otra-

Atashika: Ve y consuélala… te observaré muy de cerca para ver si no cometes una tontería. –Empuja a su hermana hacia adelante-

Lio-Yang: Como si estuviera de humor para hacer tonterías. –La sexta parte de Alice se acerca a Ayra- No se si quieras hablarme pero me obligan a hacerlo, ¿Te sientes bien?

Ayra: ¿Cuál sería tu reacción cuando te acusan de algo que no hiciste? –La pelinegra levanta la mirada-

Lio-Yang: ¿Vas a seguir fingiendo que no has causado nada de daño? No se si lo haces por conveniencia y te voy a decir la única verdad: Detrás de mí están mis hermanas que desean que tú te olvides de los problemas conmigo y salgas con ellas. –La mira a los ojos- Entiende que podrás encubrirte con el mundo entero, no obstante, para mí siempre vas a ser la que me hace sufrir.

Ayra: Está bien, vamos con las demás… voy a olvidar de lo que según soy culpable. –Se levanta y va con Atashika-

Atashika: Que bien que ya han… ¿Ladrones? –Su dedo tembloroso señala atrás de Lio-Yang-

Ayra: ¿Qué dijiste? –Voltea a ver atrás de la sexta parte de Alice- ¿L-la…ladrones?

Lio-Yang: ¿No estás locas…? –Mira para sus espaldas- Si que son expertas en asustar muñecas… con efectos especiales y toda la cosa…

Ayra: Siento decirte que no es una broma, Lio-Yang. –Las tres retroceden-

Ladrón 1: ¿Muñecas con vida? Las comprarían a muy buen precio. –Saca una soga-

Ladrón 2: Tienes razón, más si traen algún tesorito con ellas. –Saca una bolsa-

Ay/Lio/Ata: ¡LADRONES! ¡LADRONES! ¡LADRONES! –La ojiplata, la muñeca de ojos multicolores y la ojidorado corren por toda la manzana.

_**Con los vagabundos.**_

Sophie: ¡¿Qué hacen con estos vagabundos?!

Ceyra: Nos dijeron que apreciaban mucho a Kanaria y a Atashika. –Apunta en su libretita-

Wousisho: De casualidad, ¿Las conocen? –Pregunto inclinando la cabeza-

Kanaria: ¡No lo sabemos pero soy famosa! –Las otras tres se cruzan con los vagabundos y las muñecas-

Ceyra: ¿Por qué corren así de locas?

Ay/Lio/Ata: ¡LADRONES! ¡LADRONES! ¡LADRONES!-Quitan a Ceyra y siguen corriendo-

Kanaria: ¿Ladrones?

Ladrón 3: ¡Miren, más muñecas! ¡Y una es peliverde! –Saca unas tijeras-

Cey/Wou/So/Ka: ¡LADRONES! ¡LADRONES! ¡LADRONES! –Una nueva batida había empezado por parte de siete muñecas-

Vagabundos: Etto… ¿Holiwiis? –Saludan con una sonrisa extraña-

Ladrones: ¡A por las muñecas! –Gritaron al unísono-

Las siete muñecas: ¡LADRONES! ¡LADRONES! ¡LADRONES!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Residencia Sakurada.<em>**

Suiseiseki: ¿¡Jun prefiere a Shinku y a Ayra!? –Va con el chico de lente y lo pisa-

Jun: ¡Ahh! ¡Muñeca maligna!

Nori: Me preocupan las otras, ¿No han regresado?

Micchan: Negativo, Nori.

De repente se escuchó que tiraban la puerta de golpe.

Souseiseki: ¿Qué fue eso? –Se asoma por la pared-

Las siete muñecas: ¡LADRONES! ¡LADRONES! ¡LADRONES!

Kanaria: ¡Quieren mi cabello! –Se lo jala-

Wousisho: ¡Quieren mi vestido! –Se abraza a si misma-

Sophie: ¡Quieren mi collar! –Lo guarda-

Ata/Ay/Lio: ¡No se que quieran de nosotras! ¡Eso es malo! –Se abrazan a Suigintou, Shinku y Kirakishou-

Nori: ¿Dónde están ellos? –Sale con una escoba-

Jun: ¿Crees poder contra una ladrones expertos en…? –Se detiene al escucha los gritos de unos hombres- ¿Pelea…?

Hinaichigo: ¡Vamos, Nori! ¡Dales duro! –Aplaudía la muñeca fresa mientras todos miraban la escena confundidos-

_**Al final del día se mostraron los resultados de las encuestas y se decidió a la jefa. También Nori derrotó a los ladrones, que se los llevó la policía después. Las partes de Alice y Kanaria se calmaron y pudieron conocer los resultados.**_

Micchan: A la conclusión que llegamos es que nadie gana, todas son un desastre como jefas. –Regaña la fotógrafa-

Hinaichigo: ¡Entonces Jun será la jefa!

Nori: Grandiosa idea, Hina-chan. –La carga en brazos- Vayamos a dormir y Jun, mañana empiezas con los preparativos.

Shinku: Si, ya me dio sueño. –Seguida por las otras muñecas, van al cuarto de Jun a descansar-

Jun: ¿Yo, preparar una fiesta? Ah, que ocurrencias. –Se queda dormido en el sofá-

_**COTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este capítulo dependió de mucho esfuerzo y muchas palabras, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado… <strong>_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**No se que decir, solo lo voy a comenzar a escribir, seguro y se me ocurre que poner al final.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 7: Preparativos de la fiesta.<strong>_

_**La mañana siguiente, Jun fue el último en despertarse, cuando lo hizo estaba rodeado por bolsas, cosas para la fiesta, las muñecas y una lista sola.**_

Jun: ¿Qué es esto? ¿No les dije que no me molestarán? –El humano se levantó y se puso los lentes-

Suigintou: Esto no es ninguna molestia, ya lo habíamos acordado ayer. –La primera Rozen Maiden le avienta la lista-

Jun: ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto yo? –Se acomoda los lentes para ver mejor la lista-

Kanaria: ¿No lo recuerdas? –Peguntó la segunda Rozen Maiden-

Suiseiseki: ¿Ven? Les dije que el Chibi-humano es un tonto y no lo recordaría. –La tercera Rozen Maiden cruza los brazos y se sienta a un lado del humano-

Jun: ¡¿Qué tengo que recordar?! ¡Si no me dicen les voy a jugar la broma más macabra posible! –Conmina el chico de lentes-

Souseiseki: Pensaste que era un juego lo de ayer en la noche, ¿Cierto, Jun-Kun? –La forma de hablar de la cuarta Rozen Maiden le asustaba a Jun-

Jun: ¿S-Sou…Sousei…seki?

Shinku: ¡No estés de malpensado, Jun! –Golpea con su cabello a su médium- ¡Hablamos de la fiesta!

Jun: ¡Yo no pensé eso! –Se excuso gritando- ¡Fuiste tú la que me hizo pensarlo!

Hinaichigo: ¿En qué pensaba Jun? –Decía comiendo una paleta la sexta Rozen Maiden-

Shinku: Nada importante, Hinaichigo. ¿Ya te acordaste, Jun? –Cuestionó la quinta Rozen Maiden disimulando su odio hacia lo anterior ocurrido-

Jun: ¡No comprendo! ¡Díganme de una vez! –Exigió el Sakurada menor-

Kirakishou: Le tenemos que dar la custodia a otra persona si no se acuerda. –La séptima Rozen Maiden casi acertaba en lo que harían-

Wousisho: No es necesario, le haremos recordar por las malas si no lo recuerda por las buenas. –Amenaza la primera parte de Alice-

Sophie: Así que, Jun, ¿Lo recuerdas o no te acuerdas? –Preguntó la segunda parte de Alice chocando el puño con la palma de sus manos-

Jun: Uh, ummmm… ¡Lo sé, ya se que es! –Respondió nervioso- ¡Es…! ¿Un pastel de fresa para Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki?

Atashika: Tienes dos intentos más antes de ser torturado y masacrado, aprovéchalos. –Advierte la tercera parte de Alice-

Jun: Ummmm, soy el encargado de… ¡De la cocina ya que Nori se fue! –Lo que dijo Jun ni se acercaba a la respuesta correcta-

Nori: Yo estoy aquí observando desde que te despertaste, Jun-Kun. –La Sakurada mayor se ríe-

Ceyra: Que pena, un intento se fue ya. No es por apresurarte pero, solo te queda uno. –La cuarta parte de Alice dijo entre feliz y triste-

Jun: ¡Nori! ¡¿Cómo permites esto?! –El pobre humano acababa de gastar su último intento-

Nori: Creo que no debiste de decirme eso, Jun-Kun. –Nori suelta otra risita-

Ayra: ¡Jun, has gastado tus tres intentos! ¡Ahora te vas a acordar por las malas! –El chico pelinegro no pudo alegar pues le taparon la boca con cinta- ¿Nos haces el favor, Lio-Yang? –Pidió amablemente la quinta parte de Alice-

Lio-Yang: ¿Cómo llegué a ceder ante esto? –La sexta parte de Alice arrastró a Jun hacia la sala y las demás podían ver como era cruelmente torturado por trozos de espejo picoteándole la espalda-

Nori: Disculpen, ¿Cuánto va a durar esto? –Inquirió alarmada la hermana mayor de Jun-

Suigintou: No mucho. –Respondió alegre a tal sufrimiento de Jun-

_**Por fin Lio-Yang se cansó y Jun recordó que era la "jefa" de los preparativos para la fiesta. Como estaba adolorido de la espalda, solo llenó la lista y se las dio a las muñecas para que empezaran con su reunión, el supervisaría desde la ventana de su cuarto.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Bueno, esta era la lista entregada a cada muñeca.<strong>_

**Suigintou y Lio-Yang:**

Se encargarán de lo que puedan, menos de los adornos por tener mal gusto.

_**Kanaria, Kirakishou y Micchan, si es que va a ayudar: **_

Aunque me duela en el alma, serán las encargadas de la música, y lo digo por Kanaria.

_**Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Hinaichigo y Nori:**_

Prepararán la comida y las bebidas.

_**Wousisho, Sophie y Ceyra: **_

No es que las crea inútiles, se encargarán de los adornos.

_**Atashika, Ayra y Shinku: **_

No se si sea una buena idea pero lo que quiero es descansar, ustedes tres serán las anfitrionas.

_**Lista escrita con demasiado esfuerzo por la espalda, poca dedicación y mucho dolor por Jun Sakurada.**_

* * *

><p>Suigintou: Jun-Kun se las verá conmigo después. –Agarra la lista- ¡Vamos, Lio-Yang, a una tienda para… para lo que sea!<p>

Lio-Yang: Fastidiando al prójimo… ¡¿Cómo me metí en este problema?! –Sigue a Suigintou-

Kirakishou: ¡Kanaria, vamos con tu médium y compraremos un estéreo y esas cosas! ¡Gorras de Dj… todo eso! –Jala a Kanaria-

Kanaria: ¿Gorras de DJ? ¡Pues ya queeeeeeee…! –Kanaria no se mueve, Kirakishou es la que la mueve-

Suiseiseki: ¡Chibi-Ichigo, he descubierto que tienes buen gusto para preparar cosas, ayuda a Nori en la cocina! –Con una cuchara manda a Hina hacia la cocina-

Souseiseki: ¿Vamos con el abuelo para experimentar con la variedad de té que tiene?

Suiseiseki: Si. –Van apuradas a la humilde casa de los abuelos-

Wousisho: ¿Qué tipo de adornos utilizaremos?

Sophie: Analizaremos a los que van a venir para que sea un ambiente alegre para todos. –Su idea fue fantástica-

Ceyra: De acuerdo, primero veamos a las Rozen Maiden. -De la nada, obtiene una libreta. Me preguntó, ¿De dónde saca tantas libretas para notas?-

Ayra: Primero necesitamos unos vestidos, no creo que vayamos vestidas así, ¿O sí? –La cara de la ojiplata mostraba una gran infelicidad-

Shinku: Eso lo veremos luego, como anfitrionas, tenemos que supervisar cada uno de los movimientos de ellas. –La rubia se había dado cuenta de que Ayra no estaba contenta pero decidió no meterse en sus asuntos-

Atashika: Supongo que tú eres la experta en esto de organizar, Shinku, ayúdanos. –Concluye la muñeca de cabello color rojo sangre-

Shinku: Observemos a Suigintou y a Lio-Yang para ver como van, y si son necesarias en otro lugar, las haremos venir a ayudar. –Shinku y Atashika caminan a paso medio, Ayra caminaba pensativa y lentamente-

Atashika: Le dije a Lio-Yang que tendría que solucionar el problema… espero que te alegres, Ayra. –Pensó la ojidorado-

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el centro comercial, todos miraban a las dos muñecas, Suigintou y Lio-Yang, como unas indefensas niñas que paseaban solas… que sus padres estarían por ahí comprando cosas.<strong>_

Lio-Yang: Este lugar me repugna, es muy blanco. –La muñeca de ojos multicolores se empezaba a dar cuenta de porque no les dejaron los adornos- Ah, Jun tiene algo de razón.

Suigintou: ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? ¿Cuál es nuestra misión aquí, padre? –Preguntó angustiada la ojimagenta-

Lio-Yang: "Padre"… ¿Sabes? Mi iré a buscar algunas rosas y semillas para plantar. –Se fue tranquila sin decir ni una palabra más-

Suigintou: ¿"Rosas y semillas para plantar"? ¿Quieres darle vida a una cosa? ¿Qué te está pasando a ti? –Consulta la peliblanca sin recibir respuesta-

Shinku: Parece que no están haciendo absolutamente nada, ¿Qué es la misión de Jun les dio entonces?

Atashika: Ayudar en lo que sea. –Contesta viendo la lista-

Ayra: Y están ayudando a… nada, buena actividad. –Admite la pelinegra-

Atashika: Mientras no molesten, todo va a ir bien. Vamos con Kanaria, Kirakishou y Micchan. –Atashika es seguida por sus hermanas-

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el departamento de Micchan.<strong>_

Micchan: ¡Jun cedió a ser la jefa! ¡Qué emoción! –Festejaba Mitsu mientras Kana sacaba unos discos-

Kanaria: ¿Qué te parece si… si ponemos a Beethoven? –Interrogó la peliverde enseñándole a su hermana menor unos discos-

Kirakishou: Nadie dijo que la fiesta sería formal… ¡Mejor pongamos a Linkin Park! –La muñeca de cabello color durazno se pone una peluca de picos-

Kanaria: ¿De una buena vez quieres poner a Evanescence? –La muñeca de la rosa amarilla levanta una ceja-

Kirakishou: ¡Excelente! ¡Cuando venga Shinku le avisaré que tú me diste esa idea! –La respuesta de la muñeca de la rosa blanca no le apetece mucho a la ojiverde-

Kanaria: ¡No, no, no! ¡Ni lo pienses, Kirakishou! Ummmm… ¿Taylor Swift? ¿Selena Gómez? ¿Miley Cyrus? –La última pregunta no fue del agrado de Micchan-

Micchan: ¡Kana! ¿¡Acaso quieres bailar semi desnuda en una bola de demolición!? –La fotógrafa regaña a su muñeca y sigue con lo suyo-

Kirakishou: Pediremos ayuda luego, (Ustedes son la ayuda, queridos lectoras/es), Sigue buscando por si encuentras algo. –Como un buzo, la ojiamarilla se metió a nadar entre la infinidad de discos que tenía Micchan-

Ayra: Aquí ya está bien, ¿Quién sigue?

Atashika: Los preparativos para la comida y las bebidas.

Shinku: Les aseguro que con Hinaichigo ahí, no será muy buena comida. –Suspiran y continúan su camino-

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No estaba muy inspirada que digamos pero algo es algo, espero que si les haya gustado. Si quieren poner en los reviews que tipo de música les gustaría para la fiesta, ¡Son bienvenidos o bienvenidas!<strong>_

_**¡Les agradezco su atención!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Una disculpa a toda aquella persona que espero capítulo ayer, (Y tendré faltas de ortografía pido otra disculpa si sucede eso), tuve unos problemas con mi salud, pero ya está aquí.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 8: ¡Por fin la fiesta!<strong>_

**Residencia Sakurada.**

Nori: Hina-chan, ¿Qué es lo que estás preparando? –La Sakurada mayor pregunta al ver a la muñeca muy entretenida-

Hinaichigo: ¡El platillo especial de Hina! ¡Ta, tannnn! –La muñeca fresa le muestra algo aparentemente delicioso-

Nori: Ummmm, ¿Qué es… eso, Hina-chan? –Vuelve a preguntar una vez que sale a la luz el platillo de Hina-

Hinaichigo: Es una mezcla de leche, yogurt, fresas, chocolate, azúcar, vainilla metida al horno, lo llamo… ¡La súper combinación dulce de Hina! –La rubia agarra una cuchara y le da un poco a Nori en la boca- ¿Qué tal sabe, Nori?

Nori: D-delicioso… muy delicioso, Hina-chan, pero… no creo que a Shinku-chan le guste eso en la fiesta. –La hermana mayor finge que le gustó la combinación y trata de hacer que Hina no haga más- Deberíamos de continuar con las tartas.

Hinaichigo: Te aseguro que si lo prueba le gustará, ¡Sin duda! –Se pone unos guantes para hornear- ¡Voy a hacer más para Shinku!

Nori: Shinku-chan me va a matar si la dejo hacer su combinación… no puedo dejar que ella pruebe la comida de Hina-chan. –Pensó nerviosa la Sakurada mayor-

Hinaichigo: ¿Nori? ¿Me ayudas? –Preguntó inocente la ojiverde-

Shinku: ¿Dónde están las otra dos? ¡Suiseiseki, Souseiseki! –La rubia mayor empezó a llamarlas- Vale, no están, ¿Y ustedes qué han hecho?

Hinaichigo: ¿Quiere probar lo que Hina a preparado, Shinku? –Le enseña el platillo-

Shinku: No, Hinaichigo, tus comidas siempre son malas… no probaré esa cosa. –Contesta fríamente la ojiazul- Sin resentimientos, no es para que te pongas a lloriquear.

Ayra: Ah, Hinaichigo, ¿Por qué no vas a tomar clases de cocina con Nori de maestra? –Sugiere la pelinegra-

Atashika: Buena idea, ahora, ¿Qué van a hacer para comer? –La ojidorado voltea para ver a todos lados-

Nori: Estamos haciendo pasteles. –Dijo la chica de lentes luego de suspirar de alivio- Pasteles de chocolate, vainilla y fresa.

Ayra: Confío en que les quedarán exquisitos. ¿Y las gemelas jardineras?

Hinaichigo: ¡Fueron a experimentar con el té de los abuelos! –Responde feliz la muñeca fresa-

Atashika: No me gusta la palabra experimentar, menos con la familia. –La muñeca de cabello rojo sangre va a la puerta- Podemos ir a la casa de los abuelos y vigilarlas a las dos muy de cerca.

Ayra: Por supuesto. Nori, te encargamos los pasteles. –Sale no tan contenta-

Shinku: No pienses que no nos dimos cuenta de tu nerviosismo ante el "pastel" de Hinaichigo, Nori. –Aclara la muñeca de la rosa carmesí- Agradece que te ayuda y no está dibujando.

Nori: Como digas, Shinku-chan. –La humana cierra los ojos y sigue con sus pasteles-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Humilde casa de los abuelosLaboratorio loco del abuelo.**_

Souseiseki: ¿Segura de qué no vas a gritar, patalear y llorar de miedo, Suiseiseki? –Consulta incrédula la castaña menor-

Suiseiseki: Soy tu hermana mayor y tengo que ser valiente, me sacrificaré por ti. –La castaña mayor se levanta muy confiada-

Souseiseki: Sabes que no necesito que me protejas en esto, ¿Verdad?

Suiseiseki: Shh, ¡Abuelo, yo quiero probar sus deliciosos experimentos de té! –Pasa a la sala con los abuelos-

Souseiseki: No tienes remedio. –Camina serena hacia la sala-

Matsu: Oh, Suiseiseki, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te golpeaste la cabeza? –La abuela también se queda sorprendida ante el ofrecimiento de la muñeca-

Suiseiseki: Es mi deber proteger a Souseiseki… digo, ayudar a probar a Souseiseki.

Abuelo: Ya está, tómalo. –Le pasa una taza repleta de té y la muñeca la agarra temblando-

Suiseiseki: G-gra... gracias… me lo acabaré en seguida. –De tan solo ver la taza empieza a soltar una lagrimitas-

Souseiseki: Yo también quiero una. –Pide la ojiverde con rojo-

Abuelo: Claro, ten. –Se la da amablemente-

Souseiseki: Esto ya se volvió costumbre. –Dicho esto, la jardinera menor se toma completo el té de una probada- Los felicito, les ha salido muy bien.

Suiseiseki: S-Sou… Sou… sei… s-seki –La ojirojo con verde se queda más que sorprendida al ver como su gemela no hizo ninguna expresión-

Matsu: Nos dijeron que podríamos hacerlo en la fiesta, ¿Es correcto?

Souseiseki: Será un honor, ¿No necesitan ayuda? –Interroga pacíficamente-

Abuelo: No, no te preocupes.

Shinku: Todo está controlado, Jun parece que le atinó a la cualidad de cada una, o solo lo hacen por conveniencia. .La quinta Rozen Maiden saca sus conclusiones-

Ayra: La fiesta se puede hacer de una vez.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Después de hacer pocas cosas, las muñecas y los humanos consiguieron sus vestidos y trajes, Jun… a él no se le da eso de ponerse traje así que se vistió como le pareció mejor, no quiero describir como iban. (Imagínenselasos con las mejores ropas que pudieron haber escogido cada una/o, ¡Su creatividad es lo importante!) Al final, el evento fue en la Residencia Sakurada, no se respiraba un ambiente de guerra, igual tampoco de paz._**

Kirakishou: ¿Souseiseki está con vestido? ¿Me lo juras, Suiseiseki? –Inquiere la muñeca de la rosa blanca-

Suiseiseki: La única razón por la que aceptó hacerlo es porque la abuela se lo hizo especialmente para hoy. –Comunica la jardinera mayor-

Megu: Yo siempre supe que iba a ceder. –Expresa la médium de Suigintou-

En otro lado de la residencia.

Sophie: ¡Souseiseki trae un vestido! ¡UN VESTIDO! –Como ven, ese es el tema del que se hablaba por el momento-

Wousisho: ¿Te la imaginabas con un smoking? ¿Estás loca, Sophie? –La ojirosa no se preocupaba por eso-

Ceyra: Tú eres la loca, Wousisho, ¡¿Por qué no te sorprende?! –Acusó la ojimalva-

Wousisho: Recuerden que yo una vez en mi vida estuve con pantalón, busquen en lo más profundo de su mente. –Las otras dos se pusieron la mano en la barbilla-

Cey/So: ¡Ahhh! ¡Ya me acordé! –Dijeron al cabo de un rato-

Ayra: Te queda muy bien el vestido, Souseiseki. –Opinó la ojiplata mirando el vestido de su hermana-

Souseiseki: Si tu lo dices. –Dijo desganada la castaña menor-

Suigintou: ¡Alégrate, traes vestido! –La ojimagenta también apoyaba a su hermana-

Shinku: Dejen de hablar de eso, no es la noticia principal hoy. –Ordenó la rubia-

Hinaichigo: ¿Hay otra noticia? –Preguntó la pequeña fresa-

Shinku: Ummmm… no, no la hay. –Respondió desanimada-

Lio-Yang: Pon esta, Kanaria. –Le da un disco a la muñeca musical-

Kanaria: ¿Te gusta Sporty-O-? –Interrogó la peliverde-

Lio-Yang: ¿Qué? Hay que ponerle diversión a esto, esa canción ayuda a ponerte happy. (La cancón se llama "Let me hit it", escúchenla si les interesó)

Kanaria: ¿Happy? Ñop, ñop, ñop… -La ojiverde pone otra canción llamada "What does the fox say"-

Lio-Yang: ¿Eh? ¡Kanaria, yo no te dije que pusieras esa! –Regaña la muñeca de cabellos casi transparentes- ¡Toma! –Le da otro disco-

Kanaria: ¿Martin Garrix? ¿"Animals"? ¿¡Qué quieres hacer!?

Lio-Yang: ¡Al menos no puse a Miley Cyrus! –Se defiende la sexta parte de Alice- ¡Entonces la de "Wizard"!

Kanaria: ¡No! –Ahora se escuchaba la canción "The Daily of Jane"- ¿¡Quién puso eso!?

Lio-Yang: ¡Agh! –Quita el CD y se dispone a poner cualquier cosa que estuviera ahí- ¿tregua?

Kanaria: Tregua. –Responde la segunda Rozen Maiden y las dos se voltean de espaldas-

_**En otro lugar.**_

Atashika: ¿Les hiciste pelearse? Eres terrible, Jun. –Mencionó la tercera parte de Alice-

Jun: Ay, no es para tanto.

Zen: La médium de Kanaria les va a tomar unas fotos a todos, pasen por favor. –Le señala el lugar donde se encontraba Micchan-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos van a ponerse bien guapos o guapas para no avergonzarse y Mitsu toma fotos como loca, aunque no haya nadie para salir en las fotos. Se divirtieron y no fue la fiesta que todos esperaban pero la pasaron bien… he aquí tres momentos destacados que quise poner:<strong>_

**Suiseiseki y Atashika son aventadas a un pastel… (O al revés)**

Atashika: Muérdele, Suiseiseki.

Suiseiseki: ¡Muérdele tú, yo te doy el "gran" privilegio!

Atashika: Jaja, gracias pero, tu primero.

Suiseiseki: Sabes como manejarte… pero es un pastel para ti, pruébalo.

Atashika: Tú, es un gran honor para ti morderle…

Jun: Si ustedes no van por el pastel, ¡El pastel irá por ustedes! –El humano grita y les avienta el pastel en la cara-

Ata/Suisei: ¡JUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN! –Gritan enojadas al unísono-

**Fin de Suiseiseki y Atashika son aventadas a un pastel… (O al revés)**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinku y Lio-Yang tienen que bailar y cantar una canción infantil para Hinaichigo.<strong>

Hinaichigo: Tomoe, Hina ya se quiere dormir.

Tomoe: Duérmete, ¿Quién le quiere cantar a Hina para que se duerma? –Pregunta y todos se hacen para atrás- Yo las elegiré, los hombres no saben bailar.

Zen/Jun/Abue: Y las mujeres sí. –Dicen haciendo pucheros-

Tomoe: Ummmm… ¡Shinku-chan y Lio-Yang! –Las dos mencionadas acuden al llamado de la ex médium, lo hacen infelices de la vida-

Lio-Yang: No voy a bailar.

Tomoe: No… tú cantarás y Shinku-chan bailará. –Ordena la chica-

Shinku: Que injusticia, tienes suerte de dar miedo, Tomoe.

_**Tiempo después.**_

Lio-Yang: El pollito pío… el pollito pío… en la radio hay una vaca...-Canta mientras Shinku baila-

Hinaichigo: No me gusta esa canción. –Avisa la muñeca fresa-

Shinku: ¡Vamos, Hinaichigo, ya van 30! –Se queja la ojiazul-

Tomoe: Otra. –Exige de forma macabra-

Shinku/Lio: ¡Esta bien, Tomoe! –Las dos obedecen-

Lio-Yang: ¡La cucaracha… la cucaracha… ya no puede caminar…! –Canta con una sonrisa falsa-

Hinaichigo: ¿Por qué ya no puede caminar? ¡Mejor quiero que me lean un cuento! –Los deseos de Hina son órdenes, literalmente son órdenes de Tomoe-

**Quien sabe cuantos cuentos después.**

Nori: La llevaré a la cama. –Carga a Hina y las otras dos se quedas exhaustas-

Shinku: Odio… odio a mi sirvienta… la haré pagar por… por esto. –Lio-Yang asiente a lo que dijo Shinku-

**Fin de Shinku y Lio-Yang tienen que bailar y cantar una canción infantil para Hinaichigo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ayra, Suigintou, Kirakishou y Souseiseki… ñop, será mejor que nadie sepa lo que hicieron.<strong>

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**Estaba muy apresurada por terminarlo, ya expliqué porque no actualicé. Solo me gustaría que les haya encantado y gracias a los que me ayudaron con canciones. (También me gustaron algunas a mí)**_

_**Y el título del próximo capítulo es algo raro: "Rozen Maiden: Actividad paranormal" Estoy loca.**_

_**¡Agradezco demasiado que hayan puesto atención a esto!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**El tema paranormal durará como tres o cuatro capítulos en acabar, eso espero.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Capítulo 9: Rozen Maiden: Actividad paranormal.<strong>_

Pareciera que todos se quedaron en la Residencia Sakurada luego de la fiesta… pero no, Micchan se fue con Kanaria, Zen se fue con Kirakishou, Sophie y Wousisho, Megu se fue con Suigintou, Ayra, Lio-Yang y Atashika, los abuelos se fueron con Souseiseki y Suiseiseki, al final, Jun y Nori se quedaron con las demás tres. A la mañana siguiente, decidieron verse en un café cercano, claro que nuestras queridas trece muñecas despertaron la "furia" de un ente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Café de... de por ahí.<strong>_

Micchan: ¡Y luego quiero ponerles unos vestidos de princesa… unas coronas, un cetro! ¡Ah, se verían tan kawai! –La médium de Kanaria estaba contando sus planes al borde de un paro cardiaco-

Jun: Te emocionas mucho solo por unas fotos de muñecas, ¿Te has dado cuenta, Mitsu? –Pregunta aburrido el humano-

Micchan: ¡Si es verdad, jun-kun! –Afirma emocionada la fotógrafa- ¡Si llegas a ser fotógrafo profesional, no aguantarás estar loco!

Jun: Créeme que no lo haré. –El chico de lente se aleja de Micchan-

La gente procuraba no verse tan extrañados de las muñecas vivientes, claro no hacían muy buen esfuerzo.

Suiseiseki: Chibi-Ichigo, ¿Ves a esas personas? –La tercera Rozen Maiden capta la atención de la pequeña fresa- Son maaaalaaaassss… y quieren tu Rosa mística para venderla en un mercado negro.

Hinaichigo: ¿Y por qué la… la m-mía…? –La sexta Rozen Maiden cayó en la trampa de Suiseiseki- ¿Hina… q-qué… qué les ha… ha hecho?

Lio-Yang: ¡No inventes! Las únicas que quieren hacer sufrir a Hina somos Shinku y yo. –Las otras dos se quedaron calladas y como estatuas- Es decir, que queremos mucho a Hina y que esas personas si son malas. –Se va rápidamente sin decir nada más-

Suiseiseki: Dejando a un lado eso, quieren tu Rosa mística porque eres débil… y llorona, ¡Jijijiji! –La castaña mayor es y era perversa-

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina no quiere…! ¡Hina no quiere quedarse sin su Rosa… sin su Rosa mística! –La muñeca fresa corre asustada con su ex médium- ¡Tomoe! ¡Tomoe! ¡Tomoeeee!

Suiseiseki: Corre como el viento, Chibi-Ichigo, jijijiji. –Ahora las personas del café miran a la muñeca un poco atemorizados- ¿¡Y ustedes que me ven!? –Se aleja muy molesta de la gente- ¡Humanos, siempre molestando a todo el mundo!

Persona 1: Lo mejor sería huir en estos casos. –Se va sin darse la vuelta-

Persona 2: Gritar es la mejor opción, ¡CORRAN POR SU VIDA! –La persona 2 es seguida-

**Algo lejos de los humanos y muñecas.**

Shinku: Ayra, ¿Qué te pasa? A simple vista, eres feliz. –Agrega la quinta Rozen Maiden- Pero a mi no me engañas.

Ayra: Tengo el presentimiento de que esto durará mucho tiempo, ¿Quieres una taza de café? –Pregunta serenamente-

Shinku: Por supuesto… -La rubia es interrumpida por al pelinegra-

Ayra: No te hablaba a ti, Shinku. –Menciona cruelmente la quinta parte de Alice-

Shinku: ¿Tienes un amigo imaginario? –Su pregunta es signo de burla hacia la otra muñeca-

Ayra: Para ser exacta, no lo se con claridad. –Argumenta la ojiplata-

Shinku: Ummmm… -A la ojiazul le sale una gotita al estilo anime en la cabeza- ¿Cuál es su nombre y… dónde está?

Ayra: Se llama Gōsuto, y tampoco se con claridad donde esta. –A la quinta Maiden le sale otra gotita- ¡Mira! ¡La taza de café está vacía! ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Shinku: Significa que le dije a Sophie que no se tomará tazas de café ajenas… ¡Sophie! ¡Ven acá, ladrona! –Grita y con suerte la gente ya no estaba- ¡Me va a escuchar…!

Ayra: ¡No! Significa que Gōsuto ha venido y se tomó la taza. –Explica con una gotita en la cabeza-

Shinku: ¿Cuándo? Yo no lo he visto, ¿Tú sí? –Interroga intranquila- Contesta, ya se me están poniendo los cabellos de punta.

Ayra: Esto es raro, Gōsuto es un muñeco… -Ayra salta de golpe-

Suigintou: ¡Como Chucky! –Su grito fue el causante de que la quinta parte de Alice se asustará-

Ayra: ¡NO! ¡¿Desde cuando estás aquí planeando asustarme?! –Cuestiona enojada-

Atashika: Suigintou y yo estuvimos escuchando su plática, ¿Qué le pasó a la taza, pues?

Shinku: Su "amigo" Gōsuto se la tomó, ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Gōsuto es un muñeco? ¡¿Dónde está?! –La muñeca de los pétalos empezaba a volverse demente-

Suigintou: ¡Shinku, por favor! ¡Tranquila! Solo vino de pasada a tomarse la taza, ¿Verdad, Ayra? –La primera Rozen Maiden igual se puso nerviosa-

Ayra: N-no… no lo se… solo lo conocí hace… hace rato. –La pelinegra se angustió por las sospechas que tenía- eso solo nos lleva a una conclusión…

Atashika: No me digan que creen en esas cosas infantiles. Que les quede claro: los fantasmas no existen ni los demonios, los nuestros no vuelven a la vida… ¡Porque están muertos! –La tercera parte de Alice estaba tranquila y nada podía arruinar su felicidad- Ah, ¡Gōsuto, manifiéstate! ¡Queremos verte y si no te apareces no existen los fantasmas!

Suigintou: No creo que sea buena idea que hagas eso, Atashika. –Aconseja la ojimagenta-

Atashika: ¡No existen los fantasmas, que les…! –La taza se cae y se rompe- No deberían de hacerme bromitas para que yo crean en eso.

Ayra: No fuimos nosotras. –Señala a la mesa-

Atashika: "No fueron ellas… fui yo, Gōsuto." –Lo que se escribió en la mesa estaba hecho con sangre, (Típico), y las cuatro no se encontraban cerca de la mesa-

Shin/Sui/Ay/Ata: ¡FANTASMA! ¡JUN, NORI, TODO EL MUNDO! ¡FANTASMA! –Las cuatro se echaron a correr y eran seguidas por pisadas de sangre-

**Donde estaban los humanos y muñecas.**

Megu: Mi Ángel-san pronto se llevará mi vida, ¿No es hermoso? –La chica enferma tenía una emoción como la de Mitsu al tomar fotos-

Tomoe: Si, es… "hermoso". –Fingió Kashiwaba-

Jun: ¿Esas no son Shinku, Suigintou, Ayra y Atashika corriendo? –El chico de lentes les hace ver a las muñecas-

Souseiseki: Nunca supe que quisieran hacer un maratón hoy. –Agrega con la misma cara que siempre-

Wousisho: ¡Yo quiero participar!

Sophie: Espérate a que vengan. –Dice la segunda parte de Alice-

Kanaria: No nos avisaron sobre el maratón, que malas muñecas son. –Se queja la segunda Rozen Maiden-

Kirakishou: Aunque parece como si en verdad escaparán de algo. –La séptima Rozen Maiden se percata de las pisadas- ¡Son pisadas!

Zen: Bueno, están corriendo, tienen que pisar. –El maestro de Kirakishou no entendió a su muñeca-

Kirakishou: Olvídelo, maestro. –Dijo fastidiada-

Micchan: Ese es buen tema para las nuevas fotos, ¡Las Rozen Maiden listas para correr! –Saca su cámara y empieza a tomar fotos-

Nori: Ya han llegado, cuéntenos sobre el maratón. –Se sienta al ver que llegaron las cuatro muñecas-

Suigintou: ¡FANTASMA! ¡PISADAS! ¡Gōsuto! –La peliblanca corre para ser abrazada pro su médium-

Megu: ¿Ángel-san, estás asustada? –Corresponde al abrazo-

Shinku: ¡JUN! ¡Gōsuto! ¡FANSTASMA AMIGO DE AYRA! –Corre con Jun y se esconde detrás de él-

Jun: ¿"Fantasma"? ¿No pudiste inventar una cosa más creíble? –Cuestionó el médium-

Atashika: ¡Es verdad! ¡Gōsuto nos quiere matar! ¡Viene atrás de nosotras! –La ojidorado abraza a Lio-Yang-

Lio-Yang: No me vengas con eso, es altamente imposible. –Se aparta de la muñeca de cabello rojo sangre-

Ceyra: Además, ¿Cuáles pisadas? –Pregunta la cuarta parte de Alice-

Ayra: Pero… él, ese muñeco… -Ayra no pudo explicar como pasó eso-

Tomoe: Lo mejor sería regresar. –Agarra su bolsa y se lleva a Hina en brazos-

Hina: ¡Vamos!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fueron a la Resid<strong>__**encia Sakurada y se quedaron un rato en lo que las muñecas se tranquilizaban.**_

Wousisho: ¿No creen extraño que tantas persecuciones nos estén haciendo daño? Bueno… a ustedes. –Menciona la primera parte de Alice-

Shinku: Sabemos que había un fantasma, ¡Créenos, Wousisho! –Implora la rubia-

Wousisho: Lo siento, pienso que tanto correr les daña la cabeza. –La ojirosa hiere los sentimientos de Shinku-

Shinku: No… no estamos locas… ¡No lo estamos! –Se defiende-

Sophie: Concuerdo con Wousisho, descansen y veremos mañana que pasa. –Sale de la habitación-

Kirakishou: Yo vi unas pisadas pero… no se si creerles. –La ojiamarilla sale- Tengo mis sospechas.

Wousisho: Hasta luego. –Apaga la luz y se va-

Lio-Yang: Es absurdo que no te crean, ¿Verdad, Ayra? –Se ríe de las muñecas- Inventar algo así depende de mucha reputación, jijijiji.

Gōsuto: El problema es que no soy un invento de la imaginación de estás locas.

Lio-Yang: ¡Oh! Déjame adivinar… tú eres Gōsuto, un gusto en conocerte. –Le tiende la mano- Que antisocial, Gōsuto.

Suigintou: Lio-Yang… e-en verdad… es un… fan…fantasma… abre los ojos… -Se esconde debajo de la sábana-

Lio-Yang: Ah… ¡Ah! ¡Fantasma! ¡Gōsuto es un fantasma! –Grita después de abrir los ojos y ver que la persona que le habló no está- Un minuto, no está…

Atashika: Pero está aquí… aunque no se aparezca… está aquí… -Se esconde debajo de la sábana-

Lio-Yang: ¡Vale, lo han conseguido! ¡Yo me largo! –Trata de salir y la ventana no se abre- ¡Gōsuto!

**CONTINUARÁ****…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta el Lunes durará la actualización diaria, y los fines de semana solo la habrá. No me inspiré mucho para este capítulo y por eso no lo subí ayer, tampoco quería subirlo hoy pero ya ven como son las cosas. <strong>**Gōsuto será un problema para el próximo capítulo.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**No tengo idea de que poner al principio, como que al final me brotan las ideas.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 10: Lo que en verdad quiere Gōsuto es...<strong>_

Atashika: Ahora Gōsuto no nos dejará salir. Te doy las gracias, Lio-Yang. –Dice sarcásticamente la muñeca de cabello rojo sangre-

Lio-Yang: ¿Podrías verle el lado bueno? –Pregunta sin estar enojada- Con un poco de suerte y no quiere nuestras Rosas místicas.

Gōsuto: ¿Qué son las Rosas místicas? –El fantasma se sentó para escuchar a las muñecas- Estoy listo para escucharlas.

Ayra: Son nuestras almas… o… total, sin ellas no podemos vivir. –Contesta simple la pelinegra-

Gōsuto: ¿Y por qué yo me morí sin tener una Rosa mística? –Cuestiona el fantasma azul-

Suigintou: Porque no fuiste creación de nuestro amado padre. –Responde sin saber lo que se aproximaba-

Gōsuto: Ese tal… ¿Rozen? Lo conozco, era el mejor amigo de mi padre, Logan. –Menciona el muñeco muerto, dejando a las muñecas boquiabiertas-

Shinku: ¿Tú eres humano entonces? –Interroga incrédula-

Gōsuto: ¡Claro que no! Empiezo a recordar la razón por la que ya no vivo. ¿Quieren escuchar la historia? –Pregunta y las muñecas ahora son las que se sientan mirándolo fijamente sin distraerse- Bien, prepárense pues algo me dice que será muy interesante.

* * *

><p>En los amaneceres de Octubre, mi padre le rogaba a Rozen que lo ayudará a crear muñecas, o muñecos, tan hermosas como sus muñecas, aún si fuera aprendiz por solo un día, y el maestro creador de inigualables muñecas aceptó. Los días fueron pasando, luego se vinieron las semanas, y un ocaso de invierno mi padre logró crearme a mí: Gōsuto.<p>

Estaba tan feliz conmigo hasta que Rozen le dio vida a la segunda Rozen Maiden, y mi padre trató de adivinar la forma en la que pudiera darme vida. Cuando por fin de cansó de intentar una y otra vez, yo ya era un muñeco despreciable para él… se despidió de mí con estas palabras:

Logan: Eres basura sin vida… no mereces amor, ni cariño… solo te mereces desprecio y odio. ¿Cómo pude crear a algo tan inservible como tú? –Agarra al muñeco- Eres un pedazo de chatarra al que ya no quiero más… ojalá nunca hubieras existido. –Toca el lugar donde se supone está el corazón de Gōsuto y le saca una Rosa naranja, luego lo avienta a la calle- Te odio como no tienes una idea.

Gōsuto: P-pa…padre… yo… no me… -Dice con el poco aliento que le queda y después aparece en el mundo 0- Pa…padre.

* * *

><p>Ayra: Fuiste al mundo 0, igual que yo cuando me quitaron mi rosa negra. –Añade la ojiplata-<p>

Gōsuto: Yo no tengo Rosa mística, ni mi rosa naranja… eso significa que necesito esas dos cosas para estar con mi padre. –El muñeco ríe malévolamente- Y yo conozco a una que otra muñeca que me la podría dar.

Atashika: Oh, no, ¡Olvídalo! No le daré mi Rosa mística a un pedazo de chatarra que ya no se puede reciclar. –Corre a la puerta- ¡Ayuda, Jun, Nori! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ceyra!

Gōsuto: ¿Cómo me llamaste? –El fantasma se mostraba enojado y molesto-

Suigintou: Después de todo, eres lo que dijo Atashika. –Le da palmaditas en la cabeza a Gōsuto- Una vez lo fui pero lo superé, ¿Te digo cómo?

Shinku: No, Suigintou, nuestro amigo no quiere saber que nos hiciste a todas. –La rubia se lleva a la peliblanca-

Lio-Yang: ¿Hasta cuando piensas quedarte? –Consulta despreocupada por la situación en la que se encuentran- Ya sabes, no puedo dormirme teniendo a un fantasma aquí, ¿Qué te parece si te vas y luego discutimos este asunto de tu felicidad con el aprendiz de mi padre?

Gōsuto: No, no me apetece demasiado irme sin las dos rosas. –Contesta sin desdibujar la sonrisa maléfica en su rostro-

Atashika: ¡Me has hecho hacer esto, Gōsuto, prepárate! –Con sus zarzas de metal rompe la puerta, y el humano de lente iba pasando por ahí- ¿Jun?

Jun: Ustedes… ¿¡Nos les dije que no me molestarán!? –Grita y se queda callado cuando ve a Gōsuto-

Gōsuto: Hola, humano, vine a tomar las Rosas místicas de estas muñecas para regresar a la vida… por cierto, soy un fantasma en realidad. –Se presenta de manera cortés-

Jun: … Yo ya me voy… ¡Noriiiiiii! –Jun corre despavorido-

Suiseiseki: ¿Qué es lo que… lo que pasa? –Pregunta medio dormida la oji rojo con verde-

Gōsuto: ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que habría una fiesta?

Suigintou: "Es un fantasma". –Le comunica a la jardinera mayor por medio de un letrero-

Suiseiseki: ¡Noriiiiiii! –Corre asustada-

Shinku: Te recomiendo que te vayas, no querrás enfrentar la furia de Nori.

Gōsuto: ¿Ah, sí? –Inquiere algo preocupado a lo que las demás asienten- Las veré la noche que sigue, adiós.

Ayra: De la que nos salvamos. –Dice seguido de que el muñeco muerto desaparece-

Jun/Sui: ¡Ahí está! ¡Ahí está! –Le señalan a la Sakurada mayor el lugar donde Gōsuto estaba-

Nori: Uh, ¿Qué dije sobre ver películas de terror? Vuelvan a dormir. –Ordena la hermana mayor y todos vuelven a dormir-

Afuera de la casa.

Gōsuto: Las estaré molestando hasta que cedan y me den lo que tanto anhelo. –Ríe y se queda vigilando a las muñecas que lo han visto-

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_

_**No, mejor sigamos.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Habitación cualquiera de la Residencia Sakurada, primera noche, 01:13 a.m.<strong>_

Kanaria: ¿Por qué todas las muñecas nos tuvimos que quedar en esta casa…? Es aterrador ese sonido de Nori roncando… ¿O es Jun? –Se preguntaba a si misma en sueños la muñeca peliverde- No me fío de la carita de niña bonita y dulce de Hinaichigo, es otra sospechosa de los misteriosos ronquidos.

Kirakishou: Me gusta… me encanta mi propio cuerpo, aunque es igual al que tengo cuando tomo un cuerpo ajeno. –Se cae un vaso de cristal- No te enojes cristal, que tú haces peores cosas: Esa vez que me dijiste que… que despreciabas cuando Jun se servía… y tomaba agua en ti.

Souseiseki: Esa escoba no está bien puesta en la puerta. –La castaña menor se levanta y acomoda y levanta la escoba justo cuando Gōsuto iba pasando- Sentí que golpee a alguien.

Gōsuto: ¡M-maldi…! Respira, respira, no dolió mucho. –Se decía a si mismo- Ya… -El fantasma el golpeado de nuevo por la cuarta Rozen Maiden al voltear la escoba-

Souseiseki: ¿Quién anda ahí? –Cuestionaba aún dormida- Son las 01:25, hora de seguir durmiendo. –Se acuesta-

Gōsuto: Mugre muñeca… con tijeras… y una escoba.

_**Otra habitación diferente, 02:00 a.m.**_

Wousisho: Salta… salta… no saltes… estoy a nada de pasar "Stereo madness" en Geometry dash. –La rubia pálida jugaba en sus sueños- Y… ¡Lo pasé! –Estira los brazos y golpea al muñeco muerto- ¡Soy la mejor… la mejor!

Gōsuto: Esto no es nada divertido… nada… -Tambalea y sea cae-

_**02:16 a.m.**_

Gōsuto: Ahora sí, tomaré la Rosa mística de esta peculiar y bonita muñeca. –Se acerca sigilosamente a Sophie-

Sophie: Bajo el mar… bajo el mar... viaja bajo el mar… bajo el mar… -La peliescarlata se para a bailar-

Gōsuto: No… otra vez no. –Suspira y espera unos pocos segundos antes de ser golpeado mientras Sophie baila- ¿Qué tan difícil… puede ser q-quitar… quitarles… una rosa?

_**02: 31 a.m.**_

Gōsuto: La Hinaichigo esa debe de ser fácil, ¿Qué cosas malas…? Mejor no hablo, no me debo confiar de nadie. –El fantasma se acerca a Hina, la cual duerme con el cocodrilo de la verdad-

Hinaichigo: Duerme… en un mundo de chocolate, Hina… dulces y… ¡Y fresas! –La rubia salta y empieza a comer a Gōsuto- ¡Fresa, fresa!

Gōsuto: ¡Ah! ¡Padre, ayúdame! ¿¡Cómo es posible que coma a un fantasma!? ¡Ah! –Toma el cocodrilo y se lo da a la sexta Rozen Maiden-

Hinaichigo: No, señor cocodrilo, usted no es una fresa. –Al escuchar esto, Gōsuto se cae al estilo anime-

Gōsuto: Iré a recuperarme de las mordidas de esta muñeca loca. –Se sienta tranquilamente en un montón de ropa y descansa-

_**03:00 a.m.**_

Gōsuto: Solo queda una última opción. –Se dirige a la cuarta parte de Alice- Te ruego que no te lastimes.

Ceyra: ¿Fan…fantasma? –Dice cuando entreabriendo los ojos-

Gōsuto: ¡No! N-no… soy la… la forma manifestada de Rozen… d-de tu padre. –Menciona nervioso-

Ceyra: ¿Padre? Si eres tú, ¿Podrías cepillar mi cabello? –Se sienta y aparece su báculo-

Gōsuto: ¡C-claro! Solo… n-no me golpees con… con eso. –Comienza a cepillar el cabello blanco de Ceyra-

_**03:15 a.m.**_

Gōsuto: Listo… ya lo he cepillado todo… quien diría que un fantasma lograría eso.

Ceyra: ¿Eh? ¡FANTASMA! –Corre hacia la habitación de Jun, sin antes pasar a lavar su cabello rápidamente-

Gōsuto: Ah, volveré luego. –Desaparece-

_**03:30 a.m.**_

Jun: ¿Qué tan real fue? –Pregunta el chico pelinegro-

Ceyra: Más real que una muñeca creada por padre resiste más que un humano. –Responde, en parte, presumiendo su resistencia-

Jun: ¡Oye! ¡Aguante los trozos de espejo de Lio-Yang atravesar mi espalda, y me recuperé pronto! –Protesta el joven de lentes-

Ceyra: Pero esos eran pequeños.

Jun: Suiseiseki me engaño esta vez. –Revela el médium- Esa muñeca gruñona…

Ceyra: ¡Ese no es el caso! Hay un… -Se escuchan cosas caer- ¡En la cocina!

Jun: Iremos a enfrentarlo, ¿Entendido? –Con un libro y una almohada, Jun baja preparado-

Ceyra: E-esto… esto no me agrada. –Sigue a Jun con su báculo en mano-

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ah, actualicé después de una larga espera con FanFiction. Que cruel es la vida, pensé que se me ocurriría algo para poner en esta parte pero no.<em>**

**_¡Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Me gusta que me den su apoyo en reviews y que lean hasta aquí!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**¿Y si hago un especial para el día 14 de Febrero? Ñop, mucho amor para mi gusto, a no ser…**_

_**Bueno, ya trataré de solucionar el problemita del guión largo que le molesta un poco a cierta personita. Y me tardaré más de lo pensado en este tema… pero no pasa de siete capítulos.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 11: El inicio del fin.<strong>_

_**Sala de la Residencia Sakurada, 03:35 a.m.**_

Jun: Se siguen escuchando esos ruidos, ¿Qué cosa feroz podría estar ahí dentro?- Pregunta el chico pelinegro sosteniendo con firmeza el libro y la almohada.

Ceyra: ¿Uh? Siento la palabra pero, inútil y miedoso.- Le da una bofetada al humano. –Se supone que tú eres el "hombre", tienes que ir a echar un vistazo.-

Jun: Que daño, vale, solo lo hago para que no me des una bofetada.- La almohada la usa como escudo y camina lentamente hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Ceyra: Te cuidaré desde aquí, Jun.- La albina se levanta temerosa y se va más cerca de la cocina. -¿Qué es lo que te impide entrar?

Jun: Shh, escucha esos ruidos. –El médium y la muñeca ponen atención.

¿?: Kikuki… kiriki… kuriku… mikihi si… kiriki.- Ummmm… no se que decir al respecto.

Ceyra: ¿Está invocando a los otros fantasmas? Anda, anotaré lo que dice y veremos si puedo hacer lo mismo.- Comienza a anotar en una libreta cada sonido que escucha del "fantasma". -¡Hey! ¿Por qué tienes una gotita en la cabeza?-

Jun: Nada importante.- Contesta el chico de lentes que, efectivamente, tenía una gota. –A lo que vinimos, entraré y lo golpearé con el libro. Si te grito, acudes, sin miedo, a mi llamado.-

Ceyra: No te lo prometo.- Dijo cuando el humano entró a la cocina.

Jun: Está muy oscuro, ¿Dónde estás fantasmita?- El plan del humano era atraer a la entidad como si fuera una mascota. –Ven a mí, no me temas.-

¿?: ¡Kikuki… kiriki… kuriku…!- Increíblemente, algo con plumas atacaba a Jun. -¡Kukiriku! ¡Cok kaki, cok!

Jun: ¿Tiene plumas? ¿¡Suigintou, que no me escuchaste decir que no vinieras a comer refrigerios nocturnos!?

Ceyra: No, no es Suigintou…- Dijo la ojimalva al momento de prender la luz. –Ni es un fantasma como creíamos todos.-

Jun: ¿Ah? ¡CUCO! ¡GALLINA! ¡Ah!- Se quita a la gallinita de encima. -¡Esa cosa me causó mucho daño!- Se oculta detrás de la muñeca acompañante. -¡Es un monstruo!

Ceyra: Tal vez la gallina me de unas clases para hacer lo que ella hace, me sorprende mucho como te pudo vencer con una enciclopedia en mano.- Menciona en forma de burla y se ríe. –Ya ha sido bastante lío por la noche, quiero dormir.

_**A la mañana siguiente en la habitación donde se vivió el primer encuentro con el fantasma Gōsuto.**_

Suigintou: Ayer dormí como reina, olvidando lo que nos iba a quitar Gōsuto.- La peliblanca se despierta con una sonrisa.

Suiseiseki: Por supuesto que dormiste bien, ¡Por que dormiste arriba de mí!- La castaña mayor quita de su espalda a la Maiden con alas.

Shinku: Que escandalosas.- Sale de su maleta perfectamente bien. –Odio que me despierten ustedes gritándose.- Sacude su vestido y baja las escaleras a paso lento.

Atashika: ¿Vas a desayunar? Yo voy contigo.- Baja con su hermana rubia.

Lio-Yang: Ah… no me gusta estar aquí.- La muñeca de cabellos casi transparentes piensa un rato y abre la ventana.

Ayra: ¿No te quedarás a desayunar, Lio-Yang?- Inquiere la pelinegra.

Lio-Yang: Ah, de acuerdo.- Baja las escaleras tranquilamente.

Sui/Suisei: ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?- Bajan atónitas al comedor.

_**Comedor de la Residencia Sakurada.**_

Todos, hasta Nori e Hinaichigo, se sentían extrañados por la decisión de quedarse de Lio-Yang y la posible presencia de Gōsuto.

Sophie: ¿Qué mosco el picó? –Le preguntó a la castaña menor.

Souseiseki: Una de dos, se alió con el fantasmita del que hablan o tenemos que llamar a un manicomio.- La jardinera menor estaba algo más asustada de lo usual.

Lio-Yang: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué soy la única que puede verte?- Cuestionó en su conciencia, y resultó que hablaba con Gōsuto.

Gosuto: Antes de contestarte, dime si te acuerdas de la pequeña "pesadilla" que tuviste anoche.- Lo que hacía el muñeco muerto parecía un juego.

Lio-Yang: Te la resumiré en ocho palabras: No te voy a ayudar dándote mis rosas.- La competencia de ver quien era menos compasivo/a la iba ganando la sexta parte de Alice. –Sabes bien que no me importa si sufres o no, déjame seguir comiendo y luego te arreglo esa cara para que ahora sí te de pena salir.-

Gosuto: Muy graciosa, antes primero vuelvo a venir en la noche.- Dicho esto, la conversación acaba.

Hinaichigo: ¿Te quedarás a dormir, Lio-Yang? ¡Hina quiere que te quedes!- La muñeca fresa rompió el incómodo silencio.

Lio-Yang: ¿Eres vidente, Hinaichigo? ¿Cómo es que estás segura de que todas viviremos hasta la noche? Nunca se sabe.- La muñeca de ojos multicolores causó el miedo de algunas muñecas presentes. –Tal vez sí… solo esperemos a que el destino haga el trabajo.-

Suiseiseki: Berry bell es vidente, el único espíritu artificial vidente, ¿Quieres saber los detalles?- La jardinera mayor trató de darle humor a la situación.

Nori: ¿Por qué no van a ver a Kun-Kun? Me tengo que ir ya a la escuela y liego a mi entrenamiento, Jun, cuídalas.- La Sakurada mayor se retira apresurada.

Shinku: En realidad, prefiero leer un libro en toda esa hora.- La rubia se dirige al cuarto del espejo a tomar un libro como solía hacer.

Souseiseki: ¿Shinku, te sientes bien? ¿No nos ocultas algo?- La mirada de la ojiverde con rojo obligaba a cualquiera para que dijera la verdad.

Shinku: Estoy bien, no te preocupes y disfruta del show de Kun-Kun.- Aunque era raro ver a Shinku así de nuevo, no mintió cuando dijo que estaba bien. –Hinaichigo, me contarás lo que pasó el día de hoy en e show.- La quinta Rozen Maiden sube las escaleras.

Lio-Yang: Creo que yo me voy también, agradezco la propuesta de quedarme a dormir pero no la aceptaré.- Camina rápido hacia el cuarto del espejo y se va.

Suigintou: Yo lo arreglo, Hinaichigo.- Dice antes de que la rubia menor llorará. –Volveremos a las 07:00.- Entra al espejo.

Souseiseki: Shinku…- Sube las escaleras.

Kanaria: ¿Qué dices, Jun? ¿Jun? ¿Estás…? ¿Ceyra? ¿Se quedaron dormidos?- La muñeca musical no sabía porque se quedaron dormidos en la mesa, claro que no es recomendable recordarlo.

_**Habitación de Jun.**_

Shinku: Gōsuto, muéstrate, ¿Tengo que ir a ese lugar que dices o qué?- El libro que tomó era realmente un espejo. –Así que quiere que vaya, te daré una golpiza por molestarme a las 04:00 a.m. ¿Nos has escuchado que una señorita debe dormir 8 horas diarias?- Entra al libro.

Souseiseki: ¿Gōsuto? ¿Es el novio de Shinku? No hará daño ver como es su primera cita.- Se mete dudosa al espejo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un lugar completamente desconocido.<strong>_

Lio-Yang: Así que este es como tu Campo-N, Gōsuto.- Dice tocando un árbol con poca vida. –Al parecer, tu deseo de ver a tu padre mantiene este lugar con algo de energía.

Shinku: ¿Lio-Yang? ¿Qué hacemos las dos aquí?-

Gōsuto: Las dos han venido para tomar venganza, y yo para tomar sus rosas.- Explica macabramente el fantasma.

Lio-Yang: ¿Y Souseiseki qué hace aquí?- Pregunta señalando a la castaña menor.

Gōsuto: ¡Yo no participaré en esta locura!- Se esconde detrás de Suigintou. -¡E-ella… ella me da miedo!

Shinku: ¿Suigintou? ¿Nos siguieron?- Inquiere enojada la muñeca de la rosa roja. –Que educación tan mala tienen, jamás lo esperé de ti, Souseiseki.-

Gōsuto: ¡P-pueden irse! ¡To…todas, solo no… no me acerquen a ella! ¡Es más… y-yo… yo las echo!- Las cuatro muñecas aparecen en la habitación del espejo.

Suigintou: ¿Qué es lo que le hiciste?- Cuestiona confundida la peliblanca.

Souseiseki: No tengo idea, Suigintou.- La cuarta Rozen Maiden también no entendía el comportamiento del muñeco muerto.

Ayra: ¿Qué hacen aquí?- La quinta parte de Alice las observaba desde que llegaron de la nada. –Como sea… tengo la solución al problema de Gōsuto.-

Shinku: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál es?- Consultó curiosa la ojiazul.

Ayra: Le llame a Megu y dijo que podría ayudarnos, que sus padre tenían un problemas similar al nuestro.- Añade la pelinegra. –Eso significaría sacar a Megu del hospital, no creo que nuestro fantasmita desee ir a un hospital para que lo exterminemos.-

Suigintou: Está bien.- Camina hacia el pasillo. –Iré por mi médium, ustedes preparen todo lo que crean necesario para la operación "Exterminando a Gōsuto", regreso en la noche.-

Souseiseki: ¿Quieres terminar de ver a Kun-Kun, verdad?- Voltea a ver a su hermana sucesora.

Shinku: … Sí…- Las otras dos suspiran y van a la sala.

_**Sala de la Residencia Sakurada, noche 02, 11:00 p.m.**_

Megu: ¿Nori, Hinaichigo y Jun ya se durmieron?- Pregunta antes de empezar.

Kirakishou: Nori se durmió hace una hora exactamente, quiere levantarse temprano y no llegar tarde otra vez.- Contesta la muñeca de la rosa blanca.

Wousisho: Hina se fue con Tomoe a una pijamada, y no se le ocurrió invitarnos.- Dice fastidiada la primera parte de Alice.

Kanaria: Y Jun no se ha despertado desde el desayuno, ¿No estará muerto?- La ojiverde se preocupó por el humano.

Atashika: Se levantó para irse a su cuarto y descansar mejor.-Comunica feliz de que Gōsuto se irá para siempre.

Megu: Bien, sin más preámbulos, comencemos con esto… esperen, ¿Dónde está Berry bell?- Se veía que la luz rosa era esencial para la operación.

Sophie: Aquí está.- Saca a la lucecita de su mano.

Suigintou: ¿La usurpaste, Sophie?- Acusó sin rencores la primera Rozen Maiden.

Sophie: Tal vez.-

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Listo, leído y subido, no se me da eso de romance... menos entre muñecas yo humanos, pero si quieren romance lo trataré de hacer. **_

_**¡Gracias!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Etto, haré una pequeña y poco importante confesión: El capítulo anterior lo hice con un límite de palabras, las que faltaban para llegar a las 18000 fue el límite. :/ En este capítulo me centraré en Suigintou y casi no habrá igualdad. Y si tengo errores, los editaré después.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 12: Contactando a Gōsuto… y otra cosita.<span>_**

Ayra: Puedes decirnos, estás en confianza.- Dice Ayra. -¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Sophie: Cosas muy malas… ah, está bien, lo aceptó, robé a Berry bell.- Enseguida de su confesión, la luz rosa le da un insignificante golpe a Sophie. -¡Te voy a…! Perdón... admito que fue mi culpa.-

Megu: Pues, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Ya quiero conocer a la persona que vuelve loca a mi Ángel-san.- Lo que mencionó Megu hizo que las muñecas se quedarán sorprendidas.

Shinku: ¿Qué es lo que… lo que dijiste?- Y de esa forma se inauguran las burlas a la muñeca alada.

Suiseiseki: Al parecer, a nuestra hermana mayor le gusta ese muñeco fantasmita…. Jijiji.- Suiseiseki usó el descubrimiento como una nueva forma de molestar a la muñeca con alas.

Lio-Yang: ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Desde cuándo sucede eso? Jijiji.- Las ideas de burla de la tercera Rozen Maiden eran apoyadas por Lio-Yang. -¿Qué otras cosas nos escondes, Suigintou?-

Suigintou: Eso no es verdad, ¿Por qué no continuamos con lo de sacar a Gōsuto de la faz de esta casa?- El ángel negro no aguantaría otra risita de parte de sus hermanas.

Souseiseki: No cabe duda de que eres una máquina de secretos, Suigintou.- Souseiseki no lo dijo en forma de reírse pero igual incomodo a Suigintou.

Wousisho: Como sea, los romances secretos de nuestra querida hermana mayor no son lo importante ahora, así que discutiremos eso luego.- Aunque doliera aceptarlo, Wousisho tenía razón.

Megu: Estoy de acuerdo, denme las cosas que traje en esas bolsas negras.- Ordena amable la chica enferma.

Kanaria: Una velas, un rosario, agua bendita… ¿Una sotana?- Kanaria empezaba a dudar de la capacidad de Megu. -¿La llamaste para un exorcismo o qué?

Megu: No te preocupes, Kanaria-san, te aseguro que eso es para darle un ambiente más acogedor.- Lo que dijo la médium de Suigintou tendría sentido si no fuera porque la sotana, las velas y el rosario eran negros. –El negro simboliza tristeza y el fantasma se sentirá como en casa.-

Atashika: ¿Perfecto? ¿Y cómo se empieza esto?- Preguntó Atashika confundida. -¿Acogedor? Si para colmo las bolsas también son negras.- Se dijo a si misma.

Megu: Tómense de las manos y las aquellas personas que crean que lo hayan echo enojar, pasen al frente.- Nadie sabía lo que ocurriría luego de hacerlo. Ayra fue la única que pasó al frente. -¿Ayra-san?-

Ayra: Larga y aburrida historia…- Se escucha un vaso caer. –Oh, ya estás aquí, Gōsuto.-

Shinku: Entonces esto ya no será necesario.- Tira a la basura las cosas.

Gosuto: No requerían de todas esas cosas raras para que me apareciera.- Aclara el muñeco muerto. -¿Dónde está la muñequita albina con vestido negro y ojos color malva?-

Suigintou: Se fue a dormir igual que jun… ¿Qué hicieron Jun-kun y ella que tuvieron demasiado sueño hoy?- Preguntó la muñeca de la rosa negra con voz un poco picara.

Gōsuto: Yo peiné a Ceyra y luego se fue a buscar ayuda con ese humano torpe… no tengo idea de lo que pasó después de nuestro encuentro.-

Suiseiseki: Yo sabía que el Chibi-humano se animaría a ayudar a una de nosotras contra un fantasma inútil, esperaba que fuera yo pero así son las cosas.- Las palabras de la muñeca de la rosa verde harían que se desencadenarán unos secretitos más.

Sophie: Esto no va a ser para bien, por estás circunstancias quiero quedarme acostada en el hombro de Zen.- Pues… esto debería de asimilarse a una broma, ¿No?

Souseiseki: ¿Podrían parar? Creo que esto de bromear no era lo que teníamos pensado.- La muñeca de la rosa azul no deseaba seguir con el "jueguito". -¿Y si mejor continuamos con la exterminación de Gōsuto?-

Wousisho: Vamos, Souseiseki, dinos na "mentira" tuya.-

Suiseiseki: ¿Era de decir bromas? D-digo… si, Souseiseki, d-dinos… una mentirijilla… q-que… que nos quieras decir.- La preocupación de Suiseiseki era obvia.

Souseiseki: No.- Souseiseki se negó y sus ojos dieron a entender a las demás que era mejor que no insistieran.

Gōsuto: Ella me sigue dando tanto miedo como antes.-

Kirakishou: En seguida, ¿Sophie, por qué no repasamos sobre lo que dijiste de mi maestro?- Había una tensión por parte de la muñeca de la rosa blanca hacia la parte de Alice peliescarlata.

Lio-Yang: Oye, tranquila. ¿Gōsuto, a qué viniste?- Inquirió poco formal nuestra no querida pro muchos Lio-Yang.

Gosuto: ¿No me iban a exterminar? Ah, su vidente se ha dormido junto con su ayudante.- Señala a Megu y a Berry bell muy dormidas. –Yo sabía que Berry bell no tuvo que haber confiado en Megu.-

Kanaria: Ahora si que nuestro hermoso plan ya no servirá de nada.- La muñeca de la rosa amarilla confirmó que su fantástica forma de hacer que el fantasma se fuera fracasó.

Suigintou: Sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado con nuestro plan, te sacaremos de aquí de una forma u otra.- Amenaza la primera Rozen Maiden.

Kanaria: ¿Qué tú no estabas enamorada de él?- Consultó la segunda Rozen Maiden.

Suigintou: ¡Silencio, Kanaria!-

Gōsuto: Ignoraré lo que acabo de escuchar.-

Lio-Yang: Bueno, Gōsuto, me empieza a molestar tu presencia en está habitación, si a la 01:00 a.m. tu cara sigue aquí, te sacaré por mi cuenta.- La sexta parte de Alice no era nada comparada con Souseiseki, en el punto de vista de Gōsuto.

Souseiseki: Y si Lio-Yang no te hace irte, yo…- La cuarta Rozen Maiden levanta la ceja al ver al muñeco muerto escondiéndose atrás de su gemela. -¡Vamos! ¿Qué te hice yo?-

Shinku: Gōsuto, Gōsuto, Gōsuto, pobre e indefenso fantasma, ¿Cómo piensas conseguir una Rosa mística si le tienes miedo a Souseiseki?- Cuestionaba la quinta Rozen Maiden. –Y lo peor es que ella, ni nadie, sabe lo que te ha hecho.-

Gōsuto: Para que esto sea más apegado a "Actividad paranormal" y sepan lo que me hizo, tendrían que poner una cámara la próxima vez.- Las muñecas asienten a la idea del espíritu.

Wousisho: Ummmm… ¿No le ibas a decir algo, Suigintou?- La primera parte de Alice se burla y casi pone en ridículo a la hermana mayor.

Sophie: Ah, sí, lo de que lo querías…- La frase de la segunda parte de Alice le molestó tanto a la ojimagenta por dentro.

Gōsuto: ¿A mí? Vale, te escucho.- Se sentó en el piso y no quitaba su atención de la peliblanca.

Suigintou: ¿¡Q-qué…!?- La Rozen Maiden mayor se convertía rápidamente en una olla express.

Ayra: No tienes nada que temer, Suigintou, tú confiésale tus sentimientos.- La quinta parte de Alice trató de apoyar a la muñeca "enamorada" en vano. –Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

Suigintou: ¡El único sentimiento que les voy a mostrar será mi espada atravesando…!- La primera Rozen Maiden fue interrumpida pro al mano del muñeco fantasma en su hombro.

Gōsuto: ¿"Sentimientos hacia mí"? Hace mucho que no sentían eso por mí. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a platicar esta noche para conocernos mejor y me hables de eso?- Nadie lo tomó para bien o para mal.

Suigintou: ¿S-sí?-

Gōsuto: Me parece bien, ¡Oh! Ya es la 01:00 a.m. ¡Ya me voy, no te acerques, Souseiseki!- El muñeco muerto desaparece.

Suiseiseki: ¿Sabes lo qué significa lo que acaba de pasar, Shinku?- Pregunta la castaña mayor. –Algo que nosotras dos no hemos logrado.-

Shinku: Sí, Suigintou tiene una cita con un fantasma.- Concluye la rubia para luego irse a dormir. –Primero que nosotras.-

Suigintou: Eh, ¿Ayra, Lio-Yang?- La ojimagenta estaba entre nerviosa y molesta.

Lio-Yang: ¿Qué quieres?-

Suigintou: ¿Qué se supone que haré hoy en la noche? ¿Ustedes me pueden ayudar?- Pidió amablemente y sonrojada.

Ayra: ¿En serio te importa que salga bien la cita?- La pelinegra se extrañó viniendo eso de Suigintou.

Suigintou: No siempre un fantasma se aparece para platicar en vez de asustar, no es que me importe mucho pero, creo que Gōsuto y yo estamos en las mismas y me identifico con su situación de alguna manera.- Explica la primera Rozen Maiden.

Lio-Yang: Si eso fuera razón suficiente para preocuparte pro alguien, yo ya me hubiera casado con él.- Rió la muñeca de cabellos casi transparentes como si estuviera en confianza. –Da igual, ah, no necesitas un cambio completo si solo van a platicar de cosas que tienen en común y razonar sus situaciones.-

Ayra: Está fue una de las pocas veces que mi querida hermana usa su cabeza y da una reflexión excelente.- La ojiplata aplaude.

Lio-Yang: Ya te dije que el término y la palabra "hermana" no me gusta, menos que tú lo uses en mi persona.- Aunque se enojo, no se fue por la ventana y prefirió quedarse en ese lugar.

Ayra: Entiendo, no lo volveré a hacer.- Dijo con una voz triste,

Suigintou: Vamos a dormir, en la mañana me siguen ayudando, por favor.- La tres muñecas se van a dormir.

_**CONITNUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Decidí juntar algo de romance con esto de fantasmas y eso, y Suigintou fue la perfecta. No creo que haya sido lo que esperaban pero hice... no mi mejor esfuerzo. Pues nada... solo espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco.<strong>_

_**¡Gracias!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Por medio de este capítulo les doy un regalo para que no piensen que me olvidé de ustedes. Si vienen a mi casa, les prepararé galletas y leche, también les daré unos chocolates…. *W* Solo si vienen.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 13: El "amor"… el "amor".<strong>_

En la noche era la cita, ninguno de los dos participantes en la cena se sentía nervioso, emocionado o afortunado. Gōsuto seguía serio, lo único que deseaba era hablar con alguien que entendiera su situación; Suigintou no estaba enamorada del fantasma… y sabía que la cita no cambiaría su personalidad.

Las otras muñecas estaban más emocionadas que el ángel negro, Suiseiseki y Shinku no tanto pero igual compartían algo de emoción. Por parte de Ayra y Lio-Yang no había mucho en que ayudar a Suigintou, ya que a casi a todas las sugerencias de las partes de Alice la respuesta era: "No".

Lio-Yang: ¿Este vestido azul y rojo te gusta?- Lio-Yang ya estaba fastidiada, y eso que a penas pasaron 10 minutos.

Suigintou: No, sigue intentando, Lio.- Respondió Suigintou sonriente.

Ayra: Muy bien, ¿Por qué no eliges la ropa tú?- Preguntó Ayra ocultando su molestia. –Lo digo por si es que seguirás rechazando las prendas que te enseñamos.-

Suigintou: Buena idea, ¡Haberlo dicho antes!- La albina se levanta feliz de la cama de Nori. –Anda, ¿Por qué se ven tan molestas?

Nori: Lio-chan, Ayra-chan, Suigintou-chan, aquí está el desayuno.- Anuncia alegremente Nori.

Lio-Yang: Gracias, ya tenía hambre.- La muñeca de cabellos casi transparentes se sienta a comer. -¿Qué me ven?-

Nori: ¿Dijo "Graciasr"? ¡Es decir! N-nada, Lio-chan.- La Sakurada mayor se retira. –Debería de hablarle a Micchan, ¿Por qué no ha venido pro Kanaria-chan?-

Ayra: Como sea…- La pelinegra agita su cabeza para recobrar sus sentidos por completo. –Luego de desayunar te seguiremos ayudando, Suigintou.-

Suigintou: Solo algo que me gustaría compartir con ustedes, que quede claro que esta cita será arreglada.-

_**En la habitación de Jun.**_

Suiseiseki: No es que me importe pero, ¿¡Por qué Suigintou!?- Suiseiseki agitaba una cabeza con cabello negro.

Jun: ¿¡Podrías dejarme en paz, muñeca gruñona!?- Jun se cansó de tener a Suiseiseki en su cabeza. -¡No eres tan liviana como todos creen!-

Suiseiseki: ¿¡Me estas diciendo gorda!? ¿¡NO TE HAS MIRADO EN UN ESPEJO!?- Ah, ya extrañaba este ambiente.

Souseiseki: ¡Suiseiseki, cálmate! ¡No puedes ir por ahí ofendiendo a los humanos!- Las palabras de Souseiseki calmaron a su gemela.

Suiseiseki: Está bien, ¡Sigues en mi lista negra, Chibi-humano!- La castaña mayor se va a la sala muy enojada.

Jun: ¿Qué es una lista negra? ¿Y yo que hice para estar ahí?- El chico pelinegro acomodó sus lentes y se acercó a la computadora para seguir con su tarea.

Souseiseki: Es la lista de las posibles víctimas de Suiseiseki que morirán a manos de ella. No creo que te haga nada… por hoy.- La castaña menor le deja una cara de angustia a Jun.

Kirakishou: Yo también me estoy preocupando porque mi maestro Zen no viene por mí, ¡Me ha abandonado!- Kirakishou empieza a llorar.

Kanaria: A mí Micchan no me ha abandonado… ¡Solo me dejo por unos días y ni ha preguntado por mi persona!- Dijo Kanaria llena de esperanzas.

Kirakishou: Ya déjalo, Kanaria, sabes muy bien lo que quisiste decir con eso.- La muñeca de cabello color durazno mata las esperanzas de su hermana mayor.

Kanaria: ¡Eres mala, Kirakishou! ¡No tienes derecho de destruir mis sueños!- Las quejas de la peliverde se escuchan por todo el cuarto. -¡No soporto que hagas eso! ¡No puedes, eres incapaz de hacerme eso!

Shinku: ¿Dónde está Hinaichigo cuando se le necesita?- Shinku se dirige medio dormida a la habitación del espejo.

Suiseiseki: ¿Shinku? ¿A dónde vas?- Suiseiseki le preguntó ya abajo.

Shinku: Por Hinaichigo, si no viene por las buenas, yo la traeré por las malas.- Menciona con tono amenazante la rubia.

_**En el patio de la residencia.**_

Wousisho: ¡Tomen mi alma y límpienla de todo pecado! ¡Solo no me dejen como Barasuishou!- No tengo comentarios sobre lo que realizaba Wousisho.

Sophie: ¿Sabes quién es Barasuishou?- Preguntó Sophie mientras quitaba las hojas del pasto.

Wousisho: No con exactitud, pero leí su articulo en Rozen Maiden wiki.- Contesta tranquila la rubia pálida.

Sophie: ¿Tienen su propia página? ¿Quién la puede leer?- La peliescarlata se hacía bolas en la cabeza.

Laplace: Los fanáticos de esas extravagantes muñecas nada más.- El conejito le pega un susto a las primeras dos partes de Alice.

Wou/So: ¡Pagarás por esto, Laplace! ¡Me vengaré!- Gritaron algo desafinadas.

Laplace: Siempre es un placer pelear con ustedes.-

Atashika: ¿Pelear con quién, Laplace?- Consultó Atashika.

Laplace: Con ustedes, ¿Con quién más, tontita?- Laplace se divertía molestando a las muñecas.

Atashika: No vuelvas a llamarme así, y lamento decirte que no podrás hoy. Quizás mañana.- La muñeca de cabello rojo sangre se lleva a sus hermanas adentro.

Laplace: ¿Qué? ¿Qué me lo impedirá?-

Ceyra: Que Suigintou tendrá una cita con un fantasma y todo saldrá perfecto.- Ahora Ceyra asustó a Laplace.

Laplace: ¡Ah!- Gritó como niñita. –L-lo siento, ¿Qué dijiste?-

Ceyra: Mmmmm, ¿Nos ayudarías en la cita de Suigintou con Gōsuto?- Se notaba que la peliblanca se traía algo entre manos.

Laplace: Puedo avisarle a Rozen que alguien se liga a su hija mayor y a la vez ayudo a su hija mayor.- Pensó el conejo blanco. -¡Acepto!-

Ceyra: ¡Genial! ¡Ven, ven!-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya es momento de centrarme en la parejita. Antes Laplace fue por Gōsuto para recoger a Suigintou y hacer su cena en el patio, con la condición de que ninguna muñeca o humano espiara. Suigintou llevaba un vestido algo escotado azul oscuro, su cabello estaba suelto y tenía unas zapatillas de poco tacón negro; Gōsuto iba con un abrigo negro, botas negras y camisa plateada.<strong>_

Laplace: Por aquí está su mesa.- El conejo les presenta la mesa en el patio.

Gōsuto: ¿También eres mesero?- El fantasma se extrañó al ver a su chofer como mesero.

Laplace: De un solo trabajo no se gana la vida, Gōsuto.-

Suigintou: Buen punto.- Admitió la primera Rozen Maiden.

Shinku: ¡HINAICHIGO, NO TE DETENDGAS! ¡YA ME HICISTE PASAR MUCHO RATO EN AL CASA DE ESA CHICA PARA QUE NO VENGAS!- La quinta Rozen Maiden estaba demasiado enojada con Hinaichigo.

Hinaichigo: ¡Nadie te mando por mi!- La rubia menor quería regresar con su ex médium.

Shinku: ¡YO ME MADE SOLA! ¡DEJA DE HACERTE LA DIFÍCIL Y VEN!-

Hinaichigo: ¡No quiero!- Hinaichigo hizo pucheros. -¡Déjame ser feliz!

Shinku: Entonces comencemos el Juego Alice de nuevo, ¡Y tú serás la primera en abandonar este mundo!- La intimidación de Shinku resultó.

Hinaichigo: ¡Eres muy mala hermana, Shinku!- La sexta Rozen Maiden empezó a llorar.

Laplace: Ignórenlas, ya vengo.- El maléfico conejo entra a la sala. -¡Cállense! ¿¡No ven el ridículo que hacen!?-

Ayra: ¡Los tres dan más vergüenza si no se callan y dejan de gritar!- La quinta parte de Alice se unió a la discusión.

Shinku: ¡Tú cállate, Ayra!-

Atashika: ¡Silencio todos! ¡Dejen de gritar ya!- La tercera parte de Alice fue la quinta en unirse a los gritos.

De esa forma muñeca tras muñeca fue discutiendo, no incomodaban tanto a los otros dos pero si daban algo de vergüenza.

Suigintou: Al menos ya no espían, ¿No?- La ojimagenta trató de verle el lado bueno.

Gōsuto: Tienes razón. Bueno, me gustaría que habláramos sobre lo que tenemos en común.- El muñeco muerto sonríe.

Suigintou: Bien. Te diré algo, al principio de conocer a Shinku la quería mucho y la verdad me sentía inferior a ella, nunca creí que pensará lo mismo.-

Gōsuto: Igual me pasó con un cachorro que conocí: En la casa de mi padre, el perro Lucas siempre me llevaba a donde quisiera, realmente nos llevábamos bien. Un día a mi padre se le olvidó alimentarlo y me trató de comer y se acabó la magia desde ahí.- De solo recordarlo, Gōsuto puso cara de tristeza.

Suigintou: ¡Anímate! A mi un gato me quería… no devorar pero si quería una relación seria conmigo.- La albina casi se moría de vergüenza.

Gōsuto: ¿Ok? ¿Puedo reírme?- Preguntó el fantasma con las manos en la boca, a lo cual la mueca asintió. -¡Jajajajaja! Eso es t-tener… ma… Jajajaja... mala suerte.-

Suigintou: Por hacerme decir eso, ¡Tú me confesarás algo!- Ordenó Suigintou.

Gōsuto: … Es un secreto para mí, bueno son dos. El primero: Tengo mi rosa naranja aquí y puedo despertar de el mundo 0 cuando quiera. Y el segundo: La verdad serías la última muñeca a la que quisiera quitarle su Rosa mística.- Las confesiones del fantasma impactaron a la muñeca.

Suigintou: Dime la verdad, ¿Me tratas de ligar?- Inquirió luego de suspirar.

Gōsuto: Solo deseo hablar contigo porque de alguna manera pienso que me podrías entender. Y si estuviera vivo, lo trataba de hacer sin dudarlo y pensarlo dos veces.- La cara del fantasma de azul paso a rojiza.

Suigintou: ¿Ah? A-ah…- La primera Rozen Maiden se sonrojó también. -¡Oh! Siguen gritando… será mejor q-que… que los calme y tú t-te puedas ir tran… tranquilo.- La muñeca de la rosa negra se paró de la silla.

Gōsuto: Claro, esto… creo que no las molestaré por un buen tiempo. N-necesito arreglar unos asuntos antes de… de tomar las rosas… aún así, nos veremos después.- Gōsuto se despide besando la mano de la muñeca y desaparece.

Suigintou: ¡Ya pueden parar de discutir! ¡Se ha ido!- Añadió entrando a la residencia. –Y es mejor que yo me vaya con Megu.

Lio-Yang: ¿Ya acabó?-

Laplace: ¡Pero no han cenado casi nada!- Gritó tratando de hacer que su comida fuera probada pro alguien.

Suigintou: Si, ya se fue.- La muñeca voló hacia el hospital de su médium.

Kanaria: Ummmm, ¿Vamos con nuestros médiums, Kirakishou?-

Kirakishou: Claro, hermana de la rosa verde.- La dos se fueron.

Shinku: ¿No notaste algo en Suigintou?- Preguntó Shinku.

Ayra: ¿Cómo reaccionarías si te obligan a ir a una cita con un fantasma?-

Shinku: Es verdad, la obligamos.- La muñeca de la rosa roja se sienta en el sofá.

Atashika: Ya no pudimos ver la cita por tu culpa, Laplace, ¡Despedido!-

Laplace: ¡Tú entraste a la discusión junto con todas ustedes!-

Suiseiseki: ¡Ya no discutan más!- La jardinera mayor fue la que gritó con mayor fuerza.

Jun: ¡Silencio, dejen estudiar!- El chico de lentes le puso fin a los gritos.

Laplace: Es hora de que me vaya, esperen lo peor de mí.- El conejo se rió y desapareció.

Suiseiseki: Espera tú los golpes de mis puños.- Amenazó mientras besaba sus puños.

Sophie: Siempre será igual, maestra.-

_**No era tarde y las muñecas continuaron sus actividades ordinarias o no tan normales. Cada una sin esperarse que el fantasma favorito no fuera a volver por unos días y semanas… que se convertirían en meses y esos meses en años tal vez.**_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Se supone que estaría trabajando desde el Lunes para este capítulo pero lo hice en el último instante. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, las corregiré después y ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! Ojalá les haya gustado y como siempre:<em>**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**¡Hola! No quiero hacerles perder mucho tiempo solo pido una disculpa por no actualizar por... ¿4 días? ¿O fueron más?**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 14: … (No tengo idea de como ponerle)<strong>_

No sería lo mismo sin las noches en que Gōsuto era golpeado, sin ese fantasma tratando de conseguir Rosas místicas… creo que debo agradecer que ninguna de las muñecas lo quisiera tanto hasta llegarse a suicidar por él.

Suigintou estuvo por unos días meditando lo que ocurrió en la cita, pronto se le olvidó al recordar que Alice era su única meta en la vida, y salvar a Megu; Kanaria… pues ella junto con Hinaichigo fueron las menos afectadas en esto. Y mientras todas seguían con sus vidas "normales", las partes de Alice tenían un pequeño plan, o mejor dicho las tres primeras tenían un plan y a las otras las obligaron a estar en este.

Ceyra: Muy bien, ¿Cuál fue la emergencia? ¿Qué le pasó a Sophie?- La cuarta parte de Alice estaba muy preocupada.

Sophie: Nada, no me ha pasado absolutamente nada, solo dijeron eso para que vinieran.- Confesó la segunda parte de Alice.

Ayra: Vale, si es así la situación, me retiro.- La quinta parte de Alice iba a irse sin tener rencores a lo que hicieron sus hermanas.

Atashika: ¡No, no! ¡No se pueden ir! Las necesitamos para que nos ayuden a hacerle una travesura a las Rozen Maiden.- La tercera parte de Alice sonríe macabramente.

Lio-Yang: ¿Es una broma? No me necesitan para esa "emergencia", Atashika, no me uniré con ustedes para hacer una tontería.- Negó la sexta parte de Alice.

Wousisho: ¡Por favor, Lio-Yang! ¡Eras buena en esto en el pasado!- La primera parte de Alice se puso de rodillas.

Lio-Yang: Si tan solo supieras de mi pasado, pero todavía recuerdo lo que pasó cuando ella…- Señala a Ayra. -… Cuando ella todavía no despertaba y arruinaba mi vida.-

Ayra: ¿Quieres saber lo que…?-

Ceyra: Silencio, Ayra, escuchemos en relato.-

**-FLASHBACK-**

**POV Lio-Yang.**

_Bueno, al principio tu cara me parecía angelical y tierna, por eso siempre te peinaba en las mañanas. Un bello día de otoño le dije a mi padre que quería que una de ustedes despertara… de lo cual me arrepiento. _

Rozen: Intenta hablar con ellas, te escucharán.- Dijo para luego retirarse.

_Así empecé a intentar despertarte, tienes el sueño pesado y traté de seguir con mi paciencia interior. 2 horas después esa paciencia se agotó y comenzó mi masacre en vano… claro que lo hice de la manera menos cruel posible al principio._

Lio-Yang: Vamos, despierta de una vez.- En ese momento te empujaba suavemente. -¿Cómo es que puedes dormir tanto?- Me subí a otra silla. –Es una injusticia que yo me levantara temprano y tú no, de seguro lo harán en 5 años.- La silla se empieza a mover. -¡No… no, no, no, no, no!- Me sacudí luego de la caída y me acomodé el cabello. –Esto va a ser muy difícil, tendré que usar armas especiales en esto.-

_Pues, volví a los 10 minutos con dos cazuelas, una trompeta, una guitarra y un amplificador pequeño. Decidí no hablar y dedicarme a despertarte, por desgracia las dos cazuelas no tuvieron efecto en tu sueño profundo; la trompeta tampoco te causó un cambio; pero la guitarra con el amplificador si lo harían._

_Conecté la guitarra al amplificador y comencé a tocar, como lo pensaba si te hizo levantarte y también te hizo hacer otra cosita…_

Wousisho: ¿Dónde está tu botón de apagado?- Te levantaste, me quitaste la guitarra y con ella rompiste el amplificador. –Y con esto, ¡Se libre!- Eso fue o último que dijiste antes de aventarla por la ventana y volverte a sentar en la silla.

_Cabe destacar que seguías dormida. Yo ya estaba muy molesta, antes de rendirme y de que Ayra despertará, agarré un micrófono._

Lio-Yang: Muy bien.-Carraspeé la garganta. -¡Levántate, floja! ¡Hazlo ya! ¡Vamos, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo!-

Rozen: ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Escuché a mi padre subir las escaleras.

Lio-Yang: N-nada…- Escondí las cosas.

**_-FIN FLASHBACK-_**

Wousisho: Oh, ¿Rompí todo eso dormida? ¡Soy genial! ¡Dame esos cinco, Sophie!- Las dos hermanas se chocan las manos.

Lio-Yang: No es algo de lo que te debas orgullecer, ¡Es para que te sientas mal!- La muñeca de ojos multicolores se da un facepalm.

Sophie: ¡Que aburrida eres, Lio-Yang! ¿Nos van a ayudar o no?- Inquirió la peliescarlata.

Ceyra: Lo estaremos pensando.- Concluye la peliblanca. –No creo que seamos "expertas" en eso... lo más seguro es que no las ayudemos.-

Atashika: Bueno, ya veremos, ya veremos, ¿Quién quiere ir a comer helado?- La muñeca de cabello rojo sangre se lleva a las partes de Alice con Nori para que les compre sus helados.

Ayra: ¿De verdad tengo la culpa?- Se sienta y suspira.

¿?: ¿Tú que crees? Jijiji.- Una voz desconocida para Ayra le contesta.

Ayra: No esperaba escuchar las voces extrañas que alguna vez nos vienen a atormentar, ¿Qué deseas?- Se para de la silla y al notar silencio se va.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la habitación de Jun.<strong>_

Jun: ¿¡Por qué no se van de una buena vez!?- Como siempre, la paz no podía durar mucho tiempo.

Souseiseki: ¿Te tratas de deshacer de mi, Jun-Kun?- Souseiseki consultó en tono amenazante.

Jun: ¡N-no! A ti no, ¡A ella!- Señala a Suigintou.

Suigintou: Eres un chico pelinegro muy desesperante, ¿Por qué no nos vas a preparar té para discutirlo mejor?- Pregunta Suigintou leyendo un libro con poco interés.

Jun: ¡Oh, no! ¡No quiero otra Shinku aquí! ¡Váyanse ahora todas de mi cuarto!- Jun ordenó e increíblemente Shinku y Suiseiseki fueron las primeras en irse.

Suigintou: ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa hoy?- Inquirió la albina preocupada.

Shinku: Es solo que estamos planeando que Jun nos ayude con algo.- Contestó Shinku.

Suiseiseki: Y para eso no lo haremos enojar.- Suiseiseki se sentó en el piso y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

Souseiseki: ¿Y en qué las ayudará?- La castaña menor levanta a Suiseiseki del piso antes de que Hinaichigo corra a desayunar.

Hinaichigo: ¡Noriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- Hinaichigo corre a sentarse en la mesa.

Suiseiseki: Gracias, Souseiseki, justo a tiempo.- La castaña mayor mira a Hina con desprecio. –Si te hubieras levantado temprano, Chibi-Ichigo, tal vez estarías disfrutando de un pastel de fresa.-

Shinku: ¿Esas es otra de tus bromas? Hinaichigo no caerá de nuevo en esas cosas.- Dijo la rubia cruzada de brazos.

Suigintou: Claro que lo hará, lo sabes muy bien.- La albina le dio palmaditas en la cabeza a Shinku.

Souseiseki: Muy bien, ¿Jun en que les va a ayudar a todas?- Consultó la ojiverde con rojo.

Suiseiseki: Tratamos de hacerles una broma a esas presumidas de las partes de Alice.- Respondió enojada la ojirojo con verde.

Suigintou: ¿Desde cuándo son presumidas?- La ojimagenta miró extrañada a su hermana menor.

Shinku: Pues no lo se, son razones que nada más Suiseiseki sabe.- Contesta quitándose la mano de Suigintou de la cabeza.

Suiseiseki: Si las conocieran tanto como yo, ¡No las aguantarían ni un segundo más!- Se excuso la castaña mayor.

Souseiseki: ¿Creen poder lograr que Jun las ayude? ¿Y qué hace aquí Suigintou?-

Suigintou: Vine por azúcar en la mañana para el café de Megu.-

Shinku: ¿Y no era más fácil ir a comprarlo en una tienda cercana?-

Suigintou: ¿Qué diría la gente si me ve comprando azúcar? ¿No te has puesto a pensar en eso?-

Suiseiseki: La verdad, no. Pero más le vale a ese Chibi-humano ayudarnos o conocerá la furia de Suiseiseki.- Dice la tercera Rozen Maiden

Souseiseki: Si sigues con esa actitud no lo hará, y tal vez te obligue a cancelar su...- La cuarta Rozen Maiden no pudo terminar al ver a Jun bajando las escaleras. –Vale, vayan a decirle su petición.-

Shinku: Jun, ven acá, voy a decirte algo muy importante.- Ordena la quinta Rozen Maiden.

Jun: ¿Qué pasa? Dilo rápido que me tengo que ir.- El chico pelinegro llamo la atención hasta de Hinaichigo.

Hinaichigo: ¿A dónde va Jun?- Pregunta curiosa la rubia menor.

Jun: A un lugar poco importante para ti.- El chico de lentes estaba muy apresurado.

Shinku: Requerimos de tu ayuda para…- En ese instante se oye que la puerta se cerró de golpe. –Ese sirviente me hace estallar de odio y molestia… tsk.-

Hinaichigo: ¡jun se fue a la velocidad de la luz!- Anuncio alegremente la ojiverde.

Suigintou: Parece que Jun ha escapado de ti, Shinku, ¿Cómo te sientes ante eso?- Dijo en forma de burla la ojimagenta.

Shinku: Basura, eres igual a Gōsuto.- Susurró la ojiazul. –Pues no las vamos a arreglar nosotras cuatro.-

Souseiseki: ¿Qué? Antes de ayudarlas me tienen que decir porque les van a hacer daño.-

Suiseiseki: Son razones que no entenderían.-

Suigintou: Pero yo ni he aceptado, díganme porque o me iré y les contaré su malévolo plan a las partes de Alice.- Exigió, Shinku y Suiseiseki se miraron y asintieron.

Shinku: Comienza, Suiseiseki, tú fuiste la que me dio la idea.- Dice con naturalidad la quinta Rozen Maiden pero la otra la mira con cara de odio.

Suiseiseki: Escuchen y no hagan preguntas hasta que termine.-

**_Minutos después._**

Sou/Suigin: Solo una preguntita.- Suiseiseki las mira. -¿Podrías decirlo de nuevo?-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Se que han sido más días en los que no actualicé pero últimamente he tenido problemas. Quería actualizar para no dejarles más espera y una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía que se presenten por ahí.<strong>_

_**¡Hasta otra!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15: Pelea de comida.**_

Suiseiseki: ¿¡Qué acaso les tengo que volver a explicar todo de nuevo!?- Grita con una cara de demonio enojado.

Suigintou: Si, ¿No escuchaste lo que dijimos?- Pregunta tranquilamente sin hacerle caso a la cara de Suiseiseki.

Suiseiseki: Está bien, ¡Solo les diré de nuevo porque de verdad quiero hacer sufrir a las partes de Alice!- Se dirige a Shinku. –Te toca, Shinku.-

Shinku: Bien, hagamos esto rápido. Un día común y corriente, Jun encargó un pastel de fresa para la cena…- Dice Shinku suspirando. –Para la mala suerte de Suiseiseki, Jun le dio más pastel a Sophie…-

Suiseiseki: ¡Diciendo que era mejor que yo!-

Souseiseki: ¿Solo es por eso que quieres hacerles una broma? ¿No crees que es ridículo?- Souseiseki levanta una ceja. –Supongo que no tengo otro remedio más que ayudarte.-

Suiseiseki: Si no quieres, no tienes porque hacerlo.- Menciona indiferente hasta que ve a sus dos hermanas a punto de irse. -¡Souseiseki, Suigintou, vuelvan acá!-

Suigintou: ¡Pero si dijiste que podríamos irnos!- Replica Suigintou.

Suiseiseki: ¡Ninguna de nosotras se va hasta hacer sufrir a las partes de Alice! ¡Y eso te incluye a ti, Chibi-Ichigo!- Aclara la jardinera mayor al ver a Hina escabullirse.

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina no quiere hacerle daño a nadie! ¡Hina no quiere participar en esto!- Hinaichigo comienza a hacer su berrinche.

Suiseiseki: ¡Pues ni modo!-

Hinaichigo: ¡Eres mala, Suiseiseki! ¡Mala!- La rubia menor huye despavorida… poco después de correr olvida que la puerta del cuarto de Jun se tiene que abrir. -¡Ouch! ¡Que daño! ¡Buaaaaa!-

Shinku: Ya se le pasará el dolor, ¿Cuál es el plan?- Consulta la quinta Rozen Maiden.

Suiseiseki: Por ahora, las partes de Alice deben de estar alejadas… vayan con ellas, Suigintou y Souseiseki, Shinku y yo nos encargamos de planear la mejor broma de los tiempos.- Ríe malévolamente la tercera Rozen Maiden.

Shinku: ¿No crees que padeces una enfermedad llamada locura, Suiseiseki?- Pregunta preocupada la rubia.

Suiseiseki: Calla y ayúdame a pensar.- Contesta la jardinera mayor.

Shinku: En verdad, conozco a un doctor que te puede ayudar a superar la enfermedad.- Insiste la quinta Rozen Maiden.

Suiseiseki: ¡Que no necesito de un humano tonto, ni tengo una enfermedad! ¡Ayúdame ya!-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cerca del carrito de helados.<strong>_

Wousisho: ¿Trajiste el material, Atashika?- Inquiere curiosa al ver las bolsas negras que llevaba su hermana.

Atashika: Si, solo falta que dos muñecas se ofrezcan a ponerse el abrigo, el bigote, la peluca, los zapatos y el sombrero.- Responde sacando las cosas en cuestión.

Lio-Yang: ¿Qué están tratando ustedes tres?- Pregunta entre preocupada y molesta, tal vez las dos cosas.

Sophie: Creo que ya tenemos a la primera voluntaria.- Anuncia Sophie cantando. -¿No quisieras ser la parte baja de un señor para comprar nuestros helados, Lio-Yang?

Lio-Yang: No.- Antes de que Lio-Yang reaccionara con impresión, Sophie ya estaba sosteniéndose de sus hombros. -¿¡Qué creen que hacen!? ¡Sophie, bájate de mi ahora mismo!-

Atashika: Solo será por un segundo, ¿Y dónde están Ceyra y Ayra?-

Wousisho: Planeando una broma.-

Atashika: Ah, muy bien. Lio-Yang, nada más camina para que Sophie compre los helados y todo se acabará.- Explica Atashika con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Lio-Yang. Más te vale, Sophie, acabar rápido o encajo un trozo de espejo en tu… ¡En tus pies y en tus manos!- Amenaza la sexta parte de Alice, a lo cual Sophie asiente.

Sophie: Eh, disculpe señor…- Dice con la voz más masculina que pudo al acercarse con el vendedor,

Vendedor: ¿En qué le ayudo, señor?- Pregunta el vendedor evitando involuntariamente contacto visual con el "señor".

Sophie: ¿Me… me vende un h-h-helado?- La segunda parte de Alice trataba de no estar nerviosa, pero con Lio-Yang amenazándola y con los niños viendo las peculiares botas que llevaba el "señor", era imposible.

Vendedor: Pues eso hacemos aquí, ¿De que lo quiere?- Pregunta amable y extrañado.

Sophie: ¡Mejor d-dicho! Serían… s-seis… h-helados.-

Vendedor: Entonces, ¿De qué sabor los va a querer?-

Sophie: De… ¡Ouch!- Por accidente, dejó escapar un grito femenino porque Lio-Yang la golpeó.

Lio-Yang: Acaba de una vez, Sophie.- Susurra apartando su puño del pie de su hermana.

Vendedor: Eh, ¿Señor?- El chico que vendía los helados nota que hay brillo labial en los labios del supuesto "señor".

Sophie: Perdón… ¡Démelos de limón, fresa, sandía, berenjena, cacahuate y cebolla… adiós!- Sale de golpe del puesto.

Lio-Yang: ¿Me lo juras? ¿Berenjena, cacahuate… cebolla?-

Sophie: ¡Tú fuiste la que me presionó!- Se excusa y se baja de su hermana.

Wousisho: ¿Los compraron?- Pregunta con emoción, casi saltando.

Lio-Yang: ¿Te gusta el de cebolla? Porque a mi no.-

Sophie: ¡Dejemos los helados para otro momento y ocupémonos de la broma!- Grita a sus hermanas, las cuales se van a buscar a las otras dos.

Atashika: ¿Cebolla, Sophie, cebolla?- La tercera parte de Alice suelta una risita.

Sophie: Cállate, Lio-Yang me presionaba… y ni se dignó a cambiarse sus botas.- Contesta enojada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Departamento de Mitsu.<strong>_

Kirakishou: ¿Qué te parece si mejor vemos Crepúsculo/Amanecer?-

Kanaria: No eres una adolescente enamorada, así que déjame elegir a mí la película.-

Kirakishou: ¿Quién te dijo que no lo estaba?- Preguntó Kirakishou con esperanzas de ver la película.

Kanaria: ¿Ah, si? ¿Quién es el desafortunado?- Kanaria pregunta haciendo enojar a Kirakishou.

Kirakishou ¡Oye! ¡No digas esas cosas!- Regaña la séptima Rozen Maiden. –Hay que decidir de una vez, Kanaria.-

Kanaria: ¿Los indestructibles? No. ¿Rápido y furioso 7? No. ¿Annabelle? Menos. ¿Y dónde está el fantasma? Puede ser. ¿Inactividad paranormal 2? No, gracias. ¿My Little Pony? Nunca. ¿Espejito, espejito? No quiero hacerme una muñeca romántica y cursi. ¿Chucky? ¡Micchan! ¿Qué clase de películas vez tú?- La segunda Rozen Maiden va tirando las películas poco interesantes para ella.

Kirakishou: ¿7500? No. ¿Rec? No. ¿El origen de los guardianes? No. ¿Bob Esponja, un héroe fuera del agua? No. ¿Ouija? ¡Si! Ok, no. ¿Los Croods? No quiero hacerme cavernícola. ¿Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman? Tal vez. ¿Kwaidan? ¡No soy un fósil, por Dios!- La ojiamarilla hacia lo mismo que Kanaria con las películas poco interesantes.

_**Minutos después.**_

Micchan: ¿Qué le han hecho a todas las películas que iba a vender?- Pregunta preocupada la médium de Kanaria.

Kanaria: Diles adiós, Micchan.- Dice antes de prenderles fuego a las películas.

Micchan: ¡Noooooooooooooooooooo! ¿¡Kana, qué has hecho!?-

Kirakishou: Créenos que fue lo mejor, Micchan, fue lo mejor.- Le da palmaditas en la espalda a Micchan mientras ésta llora.

Kana: Ya nos decidimos por una película pero la veremos en la casa donde están Shinku y las demás, ¿Nos acompañas?-

Micchan: Si.- Responde limpiándose las lágrimas. -¿Cuál vamos a ver?-

Kirakishou: Se llama el rito.- Contesta levantando la película.

Micchan: ¡Oh, no! ¡Esa si que no! Es para mayores de 18 años, Kana.- Les quita la película.

Kana: ¡Pero si somos más viejas que tú!- Replica la ojiverde.

Micchan: Yo no les veo arrugas.- Argumenta la chica de lentes.

Kira/Kana: ¡A ti tampoco se te ven arrugas! ¿¡Y será porque somos muñecas!?-

Micchan: No importa. Veremos unos videos divertidos y punto.- La fotógrafa y las muñecas se retiran.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Residencia Sakurada.<strong>_

Ceyra: ¿Palomitas? ¿Caramelo? ¿Y un pastel? No creo que eso sea lo ideal para esta ocasión, Nori.- Opina Ceyra.

Nori: Si lo es, ya verás, Ceyra-chan.- Dice feliz la Sakurada mayor.

Ceyra: Ya te dije que no me llames así.- Menciona la cuarta parte de Alice.

Nori: Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer, Ceyra-chan.- A Ceyra le sale una gotita al estilo anime en la cabeza.

Ceyra: Como sea, vayamos a ver si ya llegó esa fotógrafa loca.- La cuarta parte de Alice y Nori sallen a la sala donde los humanos y muñecas ven un video… extraño.

Ayra: No me fío del título, ¿Es esto buena idea, Mitsu?- Ayra desconfiaba del título del video que Micchan se ofreció a poner.

Micchan: ¿Qué es lo raro en el nombre del video, Ayra?- Pregunta Micchan poniendo el video, que estaba en una memoria, en la televisión.

Ayra: Que se llama "Si fueras gay".- Responde la quinta parte de Alice. (Otra parodia que me gusta protagonizada por Marth y Roy =3, igual se las recomiendo) -¡Hala! Ya trajeron algo de comer.-

Hinaichigo: El pastel de fresa es para Hina, ¿Verdad, Nori?-

Nori: Una rebanada solamente, Hina-chan pero si sobra te la daré.- Contesta acariciando el cabello de Hinaichigo.

Shinku: Nori, ¿Dónde está Jun?- Por alguna razón, la parodia "Si fueras gay" le recordaba a Jun, yo tampoco se porque le recuerda al chico de lentes. –Olvídalo, no me importa.-

Y así comenzó el video, todas lo veían entretenidas; algunas con horror y otras emocionadas. Suiseiskei, en cambio, planeaba una nueva broma pues que Micchan llegará y juntará a las muñecas no estaba en sus planes.

Suiseiseki: La tonta médium de Kanaria tenía que venir en la flor de la vida de mi plan y arruinarlo, si es que comienza un Juego Alice, me aseguraré de que Kanaria sea la primera en morir.- Pensó sin apartar la vista de la chica de lentes. –Pr su culpa tendré que crear uno nuevo, no tiene vergüenza… ¡Ah! -

De pronto suena que tocan la puerta y Nori va a abrir.

Vendedor: Aquí le traigo sus helados de limón, fresa, sandía, berenjena, cacahuate y cebolla, señorita.- Dice dándole los helados a Nori.

Nori: P-pero… pero ninguna a ordenado esto.-

Vendedor: Su esposo si lo hizo, con su permiso.- El vendedor se va.

Nori: ¿Quién me quiere explicar lo que acaba de ocurrir?- Ceyra le quita el helado de cebolla.

Ceyra: Ya me imagino quien puede hacerlo, Nori.- Luego avienta el helado hacia atrás, y el helado le cae en la cara a Suiseiseki.

Suiseiseki: ¡Kyaaa! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Kyaaa! ¡Pelea de comidaaaaaaa!- Grita y luego le avienta a Sophie y pedazo de pastel.

Sophie: ¡Suiseiseki!- La peliescarlata le avienta a Souseiseki el helado de cacahuate.

Souseiseki: ¡No tendré piedad de ustedes!-

Suigintou: Creo que es buen momento de…- Le cae una bolsa con caramelo y palomitas. -…Momento de irse.-

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Volveremos al tiempo de preguntas que no obligatoriamente se tienen que contestar:<em>**

**_1. ¿Cómo acabará la pelea de comida?_**  
><strong><em>2. ¿Qué les hará Nori?<em>**  
><strong><em>3. ¿Dónde está Jun?<em>**

**_Eso es todo por hoy._**

**_¡Hasta luego!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Pues, he tenido demasiado trabajo en cuanto a la escuela, estudios, familia, etc. Por esas razones no estaré por un tiempo en FanFiction escribiendo historias, a lo mejor podré comentar pero solo eso. Esté capítulo tal vez lo lean un Viernes pero lo comencé a escribir un Miércoles, lo único que deseo es que no pierdan el interés en mis historias, que no se olviden de mí y espero que entiendan lo que acabo de escribir.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Capítulo 16: ¿Tregua?<strong>_

Shinku: Esto es más que imperdonable, creí que tenían algo de clase.- Dijo indiferente la quinta Rozen Maiden. –Ahora todas parecen unas niñas.-

Lio-Yang: Mientras disfruta de que no te hacemos daño, es muy difícil hacerlo, ¿Sabes?- Preguntó la sexta parte de Alice viendo a las muñecas pelear.

Shinku: ¿Cómo? Espera, repite…- Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Shinku antes de que un helado de Cacahuate le arruinara el cabello. -¡Esto va a ser una sangrienta guerra!-

Lio-Yang: Miren, ¿No se suponía que tenías clase, Shinku?- Cuestiona en forma de burla. -¿Cómo les vas a enseñar modales con tu pésima conducta?-

Hinaichigo: ¡Tenemos la mejor conducta del mundo! ¡Tú eres la malvada!- Le avienta un trozo de pastel, que pronto se regresa a la cara de Hinaichigo porque la otra sacó sus trozos de espejo. -¡No seas tan mala con Hina, por favor!-

Lio-Yang: Eso ha sido tu culpa.- Lio-Yang contesta luego de suspirar. –Vale, Wousisho, deja de hacer tonterías y ven a ayudarme.-

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina te quiere ayudar!- Añade alegre la sexta Rozen Maiden. -¡Hina logra todo lo que se propone!-

Lio-Yang: No, prefiero a Wousisho mil veces antes que a ti.- Contesto con simpleza y le dio una mirada de molestia a Hinaichigo. -¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?-

Hinaichigo: ¡No me iré hasta que me dejes ayudarte! ¡Vamos, acepta! ¡Hina no es mala como tú!- Los ruegos de Hinaichigo comenzaron a fastidiar a la otra muñeca que terminó diciendo inconscientemente que "sí".

_**En la habitación de Jun.**_

Lio-Yang: Lo único en lo que te encuentro uso, Hinaichigo, es para desaparecer la paciencia rápidamente.- Mencionó la muñeca de ojos multicolores.

Hinaichigo: ¿Eso es bueno o malo?- Preguntó confundida la rubia. –¡No importa! Te puedo ayudar aún así.-

Lio-Yang: ¡Eso es! Trata de calmar la pelea de comida desesperando a todas y cada una de las muñecas…- Se empieza a imagina con dibujos "equis" lo que pasaría. –Y cuando te estén regañando, yo voy a entrar y tomar las Rosas místicas, ¿No es un plan perfecto, Hinaichigo? ¿Uh? ¿Hinaichigo?-

Hinaichigo: Ya lo sé, señor Cocodrilo, está un poco "cucu".- Afirma la muñeca fresa haciendo un movimiento para referirse a Lio-Yang como una loca.

Lio-Yang: ¡Hinaichigo! ¡Ve ahora y no serás la primera en dejar de tener un ojo!- Ordena y la muñeca menor sale corriendo. –Esperaré pacientemente la señal de que se han calmado.-

Laplace: ¿Me ayudarías a arreglar a Barasuishou?- Dice el conejo tirando al suelo las partes de la Rozen Maiden falsa. –Enju me ha dejado traerla a alguien para que la arreglara.-

Lio-Yang: Esa cosa ya es caso perdido, ¿No te gustaría un cambio en tu cabello?-

Laplace: Pues, ya que insistes.- Responde algo emocionado pero lo oculta con su cara llena de seriedad.

Lio-Yang: Ve abajo, las Rozen Maiden y partes de Alice te están esperando… ¡Te aseguro que te encantará!- Levanta el pulgar y el conejito blanco baja a toda prisa. –Que ingenuo eres, Laplace.- Se queda viendo a la ventana. -¿Desde cuando empiezo a disfrutar estar aquí? ¿Por qué si tengo la oportunidad de quitarles las Rosas místicas, no lo hago? ¿Cuál es la razón por la que no me voy en este mismo instante?-

_**Abajo, en la sala de la Residencia Sakurada.**_

Laplace: Esto no es lo que la parte de Alice me había prometido.- Dijo el conejo quitándose un trozo de pastel de la cara.

Suigintou: Esto ya es suficiente, ¿Qué hace esa humana ahí parada en vez de parar la pelea?- Inquiere la primera Rozen Maiden.

Nori: ¡En esta esquina, están el equipo de las Rozen Maiden con el pastel y dos helados restantes!- Señala a las muñecas en cuestión. -¡Y en esta esquina, las partes de Alice con las palomitas y el caramelo!- Señala a las partes de Alice. -¡Enfrente de mí se encuentra el conejo que habla con los helados de berenjena, limón, fresa y sandía en la cara!-

Suiseiseki: No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, incluso a Shinku se las han metido en la cabeza.- Pensó la tercera Rozen Maiden y trató de salirse de la lucha.

Souseiseki: ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Hay que ganarles a las partes de Alice, tú misma empezaste esto!- Regaño la cuarta Rozen Maiden.

Suiseiseki: ¡¿También tú?! ¡¿Y Nori?! ¡Esa es otra de las brujerías que hicieron las engreídas esas!- gritó Suiseiseki. -¡Souseiseki, reacciona! ¡No me puede dejar, eres tan joven! ¡Piensa en los abuelos!- Imploró agitando a su gemela.

Souseiseki: Tranquila, concéntrate en la guerra.- Souseiseki se soltó y se puso en posición de ataque.

Nori: ¡Que comience el round 3!- Tan pronto como anunció la Sakurada menor, las guerra de comida volvió a comenzar.

_**En el bando de las partes de Alice.**_

Atashika: Este es el plan; Wousisho, tú encárgate de Hinaichigo y Kanaria por ser las más fáciles.- Explica la tercera parte de Alice y la primera parte asiente. –Sophie, tú vas a bombardear con palomitas y caramelo a Suiseiseki… así que cuídate muy bien.-

Sophie: ¡Entendido, capitana!- Respondió al estilo militar la segunda parte de Alice.

Atashika: Ceyra, hagamos una rivalidad entre las cuartas muñecas.-

Ceyra: Bien, yo me encargo de Souseiseki.- Dice la cuarta parte de Alice y luego se voltea para empezar con su tarea.

Atashika: Ayra, por ser una de las más rápidas en nuestro bando, ¿Crees poder contra Kirakishou y Suigintou?-

Ayra: No lo dudes, Kirakishou será pan comido… aún más fácil que quitarle un dulce a un bebé.- Contesta solemne la quinta parte de Alice.

Atashika: Yo iré contra Shinku, ¡En marcha!-La ojidorado le lanza a la rubia mayor una bolsa de caramelo. -¡En el blanco, está distraída!-

_**En el bando de las Rozen Maiden.**_

Kirakishou: Esto es imposible, ya han empezado con su ataque y nosotras no disponemos de un plan.- menciona la séptima Rozen Maiden.

Kanaria: Debido a que Shinku esta ocupada quitándose el caramelo, ¡Yo diré el plan!- La segunda Rozen Maiden capta la atención de las muñecas en su lado. -¡Ataquen a las que las estén bombardeando a ustedes!-

Suigintou: Sin un plan, es prácticamente imposible que ganemos.- Añade indiferente la albina. –Y también es básicamente un suicidio.-

Kana/Suisei/Sou/Shin/Hina/Kira: ¡CÁLLATE!- Gritan al unísono haciendo que la primera Rozen Maiden se caiga de la silla donde estaba, muy aturdida.

Kanaria: Te hemos tomado por inservible, Suigintou, ¡Vete a ayudar a Shinku a quitarse el caramelo de la cara!- La peliverde fue bastante clara en sus palabras y no había razón por la cual no obedecerla.

Suigintou: Al menos es mejor que ridiculizarme frente a las "engreídas" esas.- Respondió con mayor indiferencia que antes. –Aunque tampoco me quiero llenar las manos de caramelo.-

Shinku: ¡Suigintou!-

Suigintou: Ya voy, ya voy.-

Kirakishou: Los informes me "informan" que la comida está a punto de acabarse.- Anuncia preocupada la muñeca de cabello color durazno.

Suigintou: ¡Yo se los advertí!- Baila alegremente la ojimagenta.

Kana/Suisei/Sou/Shin/Hina/Kira: ¡CÁLLATE!- El grito tuvo el mismo efecto de antes.

_**En el bando de las partes de Alice.**_

Wousisho: ¡Bip, bip, bip, bip!- La primera parte de Alice hacía sonidos de alarma mientras corría por todas partes. -¡Se nos acaba la comida, se nos acaba la comida! ¡Alerta roja! ¡Alerta roja! ¡Alerta roja!-

Sophie: ¡Cállate! ¡No hagas sonidos de alarma! ¡Mejor avísales a las demás la emergencia!- Dice la peliescarlata.

Wousisho: ¡Ése era mi propósito!- Agrega la rubia pálida. -¡Atashika, alerta roja!-

Ayra: Tengo un nuevo plan que nos asegurará la victoria.- Menciona la pelinegra.

Ceyra: ¿Cuál es?- Preguntó desesperada la peliblanca. -¡Habla ya!-

Ayra: Usemos nuestras alas para bloquear la comida restante y las demás les avientan la comida que nos queda.- Explica sabiamente Ayra.

Atashika: ¡Ya la oyeron! ¡Háganlo de una vez!- Ordena la muñeca de cabello rojo sangre.

_**Bando de las Rozen Maiden.**_

Shinku: Las escuché decir que usaría sus alas para bloquear nuestra comida, ¡Hay que hacer lo mismo!- Mira a Suigintou.

Suigintou: Oh, no, ni creas que lo haré.- Niega rápido antes la idea de Shinku.

Suiseiseki: Lo que quiero es acabar con esta guerra ya.- Saca su regadera.

Souseiseki: Sabes que Nori posiblemente nos mate si haces eso, ¿Verdad?- La castaña menor pregunta y la jardinera mayor asiente. –Hagámoslo, entonces.-

**_Entre los dos bandos, las alas de Ceyra y Ayra repelían casi toda la comida y, cuando las partes de Alice lanzaron la suya, Suiseiseki usó su regadera._**

Laplace: Le recomiendo apartarse de ahí.- Laplace recorrió a Nori hacia atrás.

Nori: ¿Por qué?- Laplace señalo a Suiseiseki.

Suiseiseki: ¡Sueño de Amatista!- Las plantas que salieron de la tierra bloquearon la comida de las partes de Alice y a Nori se le rompieron los lentes al ver esto.

_**En el pasillo cerca de la habitación de Jun, segundos antes de que las plantas salieran.**_

Lio-Yang: Es momento de regresar, he seguido escuchando el ruido de…- Sólo unos pocos centímetros la salvaron de ser aplastada/alzada por las plantas gigantes que brotaron de la tierra como margaritas. -¿Q-qué…? ¡Hinaichigoooooooo!- Baja a paso rápido las escaleras y se encuentra con la catástrofe.

Ahora las propias muñecas usaban sus poderes para ganar, ninguna se resignaría a perder.

La humana, el conejo y la muñeca veían aterrorizados y a la vez enojados, excepto Laplace… él estaba emocionado, la escena… ¿Qué les pasó a las muñecas si solamente empezó como una guerra de comida?

Laplace: Ahora que llegas, ¿Podrías calmar esto?- Consultó Laplace antes de irse.

Lio-Yang: Déjamelo a mí.- La muñeca de cabellos casi transparentes de subió a un sillón.

Nori: ¿Q-qué? N-nuestra… c-casa…-

Lio-Yang: No puedo creer que me esté haciendo la heroína en lugar de aprovecharme de la situación.- Admitió y suspiró. –He fracasado como antagonista.- Saca trozos de espejo que enseguida se ponen en los lugares que los ataques dan para luego regresarlos a las muñecas.

_**…Algunos minutos después…**_

_Estos fueron los resultados de la masacre:_

_Una Residencia Sakurada atravesada por una planta gigante._

_Unas muñecas casi destrozadas de pies a cabeza._

_Una Nori muy enojada._

_Una Lio-Yang decepcionada de ella misma, o bueno es que quedó intacta._

_Una sala completamente llena de comida, y de los respectivos poderes de cada una de las muñecas._

_Un Jun a punto de sufrir un desmayo cuando llegará._

**_CONTIUARÁ…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este capítulo si me costó trabajo y pienso que fue el que más faltas de ortografía tuvo, como ya saben, las corregiré después.<em>**

**_Les agradezco por leer, espero que les haya gustado, también gracias a Akemi Shizuka y a Lucy Strife81 por responder las preguntas =3_**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17: las alucinaciones del Juego Alice.**_

Nori: Geek… respira, Nori, respira.- La hermana mayor de Jun estaba roja del enojo. –No abandones tu faceta de tierna, sigue así… igual de tierna que antes.-

Lio-Yang: Al parecer alguien va a tener que arreglar eso.- Mira a Souseiseki. –Fue el desastre que causó tu hermana gemela, arréglalo tú.- Añadió Lio-Yang, todavía decepcionada de ella misma. –Cuando vuelva quiero ver todo este lugar limpio. Y, respecto al hueco, también quiero que esté como antes.-

Nori: Ninguna… se va a ir… ¡Hasta que eso quede arreglado!- Nori subió muy molesta las escaleras y, cuando llegó a su cuarto, azotó la puerta muy fuerte. -¡Tan temprano y ya causan problemas! ¡No puedo creerlo!-

Lio-Yang: Van a bañarse, luego a limpiar sus vestidos completamente… después ya pueden comenzar a limpiar este lugar.- Aclaró la muñeca de cabellos casi transparentes.

Hinaichigo: ¿Qué con eso no nos tocaría doble baño?- Lio-Yang asintió y se fue al cuarto de jun. –Me parece una injusticia que ella no vaya a hacer nada.-

Suiseiseki: Deja de hacer tus pucheros, Chibi-Ichigo, ¡Vamos a bañarnos de una vez!- Dijo la castaña mayor y todas obedecieron las órdenes.

_**3 Horas después, en el cuarto de Jun.**_

Ayra: ¿Se puede pasar?- Preguntó dando suaves golpes a la puerta cerrada.

Lio-Yang: ¿Qué quieres?- Respondió dejando el libro que leía en la cama. –No me digas mejor, a final de cuentas, tus motivos serán más aburridos que este libro.-

Ayra: Me mandaron a preguntarte que si no vas a ayudarnos.- Dijo la pelinegra, aún detrás de la puerta.

Lio-Yang: No fue mi desastre, no tengo obligación de hacerlo y no lo haré.- Contestó y se escuchó que Ayra bajaba las escaleras. –Ya me creen su sirvienta, si solamente me he quedado por como… ¿6 días o cuántos? ¡Me da igual no debería de estar pensando en esas cosas!- Abre la ventana. –Más me vale ir a un doctor, ¿Pero cómo?-

**_Abajo, en la sala de la Residencia Sakurada._**

Suiseiseki: ¡Es una floja! ¿¡Cómo se atreve a no querer ayudarnos!?- Las quejas de la ojirojo con verde eran algo… tontas. -¡Ella también contribuyó a este desastre!-

Souseiseki: ¿Lo dices en serio?- Inquirió la castaña menor, levantando una ceja. -¿Te vuelvo a narrar lo que pasó, Suiseiseki?-

Suigintou: Por su culpa estoy encerrada aquí, ¡Si no me hubiera quedado, estaría feliz con Megu hablando de cosas sin importancia para mí!- Exclamó enojada la albina. –Le agradezco a Suiseiskeki por empezar esto.-

Suiseiseki: ¿Me echas la culpa a mí ahora? ¡No tienes vergüenza, Suigintou!-

Kanaria: La verdad, Suigintou tiene razón, esto es tu culpa.- Admitió la peliverde mientras quitaba la comida de la pared.

Wousisho: ¡Yo apoyo a Suiseiseki!- Enseguida, una luz iluminó a Suiseiseki. –Todas tenemos la culpa, ¡Pero más ella!- Señaló a la gemela mayor y la luz se apagó.

Shinku: Sigan con su trabajo de una vez, ¡O si no, no alcanzaremos a ver el show de Kun-Kun!- Ordenó la muñeca de la rosa roja y todas siguieron con sus tareas asignadas.

Ceyra: Pobre Shinku, el show de Kun-Kun acabó hace más de media hora.- La voz de la peliblanca arruinó el tranquilo silencio que se había formado por 1 minuto. -¿Qué no eras la mejor conocedora de ese "fantástico" show?-

Shinku sólo hizo una mueca de fastidio y decidió contestarle a Ceyra luego de unos 30 segundos. –No me importa, está en maratón.- Dicho esto, continuó barriendo el piso.

Kirakishou: El maratón fue ayer, Shinku.- La ojiamarilla, al comunicar eso, le sacó unas lágrimas a Shinku. -¿Hermana de la rosa carmesí, te encuentras bien? ¿No te gustó que te llamara por tu nombre? ¡Si es por eso, no lo vuelvo a hacer!-

Shinku: E-estoy… b-bien.-

Atashika: ¡Quiere llorar, quiere llorar! ¡Quiere llorar!- La ojidorado comenzó a cantar por alguna extraña razón, aunque no quería hacerlo.

Sophie: Atashika, básicamente, Shinku ya está llorando.- Explicó la parte de Alice ojiazul. -¿No ve seas gotas insignificantes de agua que brotan de sus ojos azules?-

Atashika: Oh, es verdad, no me había dado cuenta.- Se disculpó cortésmente la tercera parte de Alice. –No era mi intención equivocarme, el problema es que ya no hay una canción que exprese el estado de ánimo de Shinku.-

Ayra ante eso anda más rodó los ojos y se dedicó a usar el mechudo. -¿Por qué hay un palo con cabellos aquí? De todas formas, es muy eficaz para limpiar la sala.-

Kanaria: Eh, Ayra, eso es un mechudo.-

Ayra: ¿"Mechudo"? ¡No le hables tan feo a nuestro a migo o amiga!- La respuesta de la ojiplata causó que Kanaria se diera un facepalm. –Admito que le falta un poco de maquillaje y está muy flaca, ¡No obstante, merece respeto!-

Souseiseki: ¿Dónde es que vivían ustedes?-

Kirakishou: Creo que si han visto uno de esos pero no se acuerdan muy bien que es.-

Hinaichigo: Ayra, Ayra, es un mechudo. Así es como se le llama a ese palo con cabellos… ¡O tal vez lo conoces como trapeador, ese es más común!- Hasta Hina sabía de eso.

Atashika: Dejemos el tema del palo con cabello, hay que terminar rápido.- Las partes de Alice estaban intrigadas por el palo con cabellos, después acordaron que Hina les daría unas clases para saber con exactitud que era eso.

_**Residencia Sakurada, 08:45 p.m.**_

Lio-Yang: Vaya, techo arreglado, sala limpia, muñecas bañadas y totalmente aseadas, ¡Todo quedó como nuevo! ¡Las felicito por su trabajo!-

Shin/Hina/Suisei: ¿Ya podemos irnos a dormir?- Preguntaron con desgano las tres.

Nori: Sí, ¿Nadie ha visto a Jun?-

Ceyra: No te preocupes por él, habló para decirme que se quedará en casa de Tomoe.-

Nori: Ah, muy bien. ¿Eh, Suigintou-chan, te vas a quedar aquí?-

Suigintou: Lo que quiero es descansar.- Las muñecas fueron al cuarto de jun y descansaron en un lugar cualquiera.

Las muñecas dejaban notaban un cambio en Lio-Yang, y eso les preocupaba un poco… a la que más le preocupaba era a Ayra, quien empezó a tener una alucinación constante de: ¿Cómo sería la vida si iniciara un nuevo juego Alice?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sueño de Ayra.<strong>_

_En su sueño, solamente quedaban Shinku, Lio-Yang y ella en el juego. De pronto, aparecieron las últimas dos en el piso, discutiendo… entre las intenciones de Lio-Yang estaba recuperar la Rosa mística de Atashika. Aún así, ella ya no quería luchar._

Ayra: No tenías derecho a lastimarlas…- Replicó Ayra.

Lio-Yang: ¡No las estaba lastimando!- Respondió la sexta parte de Alice.

Ayra: ¡Sí tú misma dijiste que nos harías daño en cuanto pudieras…!-

Lio-Yang: ¿¡En serio crees que lastimaría a mis hermanas!? ¡Por lo único que les haría daño sería por tu culpa! ¡Porque eres el ser que más desprecio!- gritó Lio-Yang.

Ayra: Eso no es…- La pelinegra fue interrumpida por su hermana.

Lio-Yang: ¡No sabes cuanto he esperado este momento! ¡El momento de matarte!- Le encaja varios trozos de espejo. –De por fin… tomar la Rosa mística de Ayra.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>De pronto Ayra despierta y ve a Shinku igual despierta.<strong>_

Ayra: ¡A-ah! Ah… ah… fue una pesadilla…- Dijo entre jadeos. -¿S-Shinku?-

Shinku: Veo que también te despertó una pesadilla, ¿De qué se trataba la tuya?- Preguntó la rubia tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana.

Ayra: Dudo mucho que a ti Lio-Yang et haya matado en tus sueños.- Contestó nerviosa Ayra.

Shinku: Parece increíble, ¿No? Algo me dice que estamos locas.- Shinku confesó que tuvo la misma pesadilla que Ayra y se sentó a su lado. –Cuando me desperté vi a Nori.-

Ayra: Te dijo que te llevaría a un psicólogo o algo por el estilo, ¿Verdad?- La ojiazul asiente.

Shinku: Me pregunto por qué somos las únicas que tienden a tener estas pesadillas con frecuencia.-

Ayra: Sea lo que sea, no me agrada. ¿Crees que también yo pueda ir al supuesto psicólogo?-

Shinku: No veo porque no.- Respondió y las dos volvieron a dormir. –Ojalá si estemos locas y nada cambie otra vez.-

Lio-Yang: Me conviene ir también con ellas, debo de tener un problema en la cabeza… algún trauma o algo.- Pensó la muñeca de ojos multicolores antes de conciliar en sueño.

_**A la mañana siguiente, en el comedor de la Residencia Sakurada.**_

Nori: Jun no ha llegado, Shinku-chan y Ayra-chan no han bajado… Lio-chan se fue muy temprano, ¿Qué estará pasando aquí?- Consultó demasiado preocupada la chica de lentes.

Atashika: Es verdad, ya son las 10:15 y ellas no han bajado.- Suspiró. –Y Lio-Yang se fue a las 05:00 a.m.-

Shin/Ayra: Debió de prepararse porque ella también vendrá con nosotras la psicólogo.- En cuanto dijeron eso, a las otras muñecas se les cayó la comida de la boca.

Nori: ¿Lo hará?-

Ayra: Nos lo dijo muy temprano.-

Shinku: Es cierto, dice que tiene un trauma que va a solucionar muy pronto.- Comentó la quinta Rozen Maiden.

Suigintou: Mayores ocurrencias no se le pudieron venir a la cabeza.- Susurró extrañada.

Nori: Pues, supongo que vendrá a las 11:00 para que nos vayamos juntas. Siéntense a comer, en un minuto les preparo en desayuno.- Anunció la Sakurada mayor.

Suiseiseki: Hablando de problemas, tengo que seguir planeando mi broma hacia esas engreídas.- Se dijo a si misma.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este capítulo lo hice con nada de inspiración, sólo lo hice para que encajara en la idea principal del siguiente capítulo. Como sea…<em>**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Capítulo 19: "Fíjense al cruzar la calle"… ok, no tengo idea de como ponerle al capítulo._**

Kanaria: ¿Estás totalmente segura de que así se hacen unas galletas, Kirakishou?- Pregunta la ojiverde antes de prender el horno.

Kirakishou: ¡Totalmente! Así se hacen las mejores galletas de la historia.- Responde la ojiamarilla sin preocuparse.

Kanaria: Será para hacer bombas atómicas…- Susurra Kanaria aunque su comentario no pasa desapercibido por la séptima muñeca.

Kirakishou: ¿Dijiste algo, hermana de la rosa amarilla?- Pregunta Kirakishou con intenciones de hacer hablar a la peliverde.

Kanaria: No, nada.- Prende el horno dudando… claro que fue el peor error de su vida. –Ya han metido las cosas sin la bolsa, ¿Verdad?-

Hinaichigo: ¿Con quitarle la bolsa te refieres a quitarle la bolsa al horno, Kanaria? ¡Pero los hornos no tienen bolsa!- Las demás muñecas se dan un facepalm.

Ceyra: No, Hinaichigo, se refiere a que el chocolate no debe estar a dentro de la bolsa ni los otros productos. Cosa que seguro no hicieron.- Ante la explicación de la ojimalva todas las muñecas se alejan del horno. –Eso era lo que me temía.-

Atashika: H-hay que pensar en una forma de apagar el horno antes de que intente explotar.-

Souseiseki: Es un simple horno, no creo que sólo por acercarnos a apagarlo explote.- La castaña menor se acerca al horno y éste empieza a hacer ruidos. –¡Oh, vamos! ¡No me engañarán con eso!-

Sophie: ¡El horno tiene vida!- La peliescarlata se esconde detrás de Ceyra. –¡Llévatelas a ellas, yo soy inocente!-

Wousisho: Me sigo preguntando lo mismo desde hace mucho: ¿Por qué no la dejamos tirada en la calle si ella es capaz de dejarnos a nosotras?- Unos signos de interrogación invaden la cabeza de la rubia pálida.

Atashika: ¿Estás viendo lo que yo? ¿Tiene signos de interrogación flotantes en la cabeza?- Le pregunta a la castaña mayor haciendo que ésta se asuste.

Suiseiseki: ¡Esto es obra del horno viviente!- Saca su regadera y apunta al horno. –¡Más te vale no hacerle daño a alguien o serás un montón de plantas!

Hinaichigo: Yo me sacrifico por ustedes.- Anuncia la muñeca fresa. –Seré fuerte y olvidaré mis miedos, no me dejaré vencer.-

Suiseiseki: ¿Chibi-Ichigo? ¡De ninguna forma me harás quedar como una miedosa y cobarde!- Se para enfrente de la rubia. –¡Prepárate, horno del mal! ¡No te llevarás a ninguna de nosotras a tu guarida para hacernos darte nuestros poderes!

Hinaichigo: Suiseiseki, ¿Por qué no dejas ir a Hina? ¿Qué no le tenías miedo al Señor horno?-

Suiseiseki se queda mirando fijamente al horno y rompe en llanto. -¡No puedo! ¡Su mirada es una asesina silenciosa! Hazlo tú, Chibi-Ichigo.-

Hinaichigo: ¿Cómo que "asesina silenciosa"? ¡Hina ya no quiere enfrentarse al horno malo!- La sexta Rozen Maiden hace pucheros y se esconde detrás de Souseiseki.

Souseiseki: Genial, Suiseiseki, nos privaste de la única oportunidad que teníamos para salir de este lío.- La ojiverde con rojo saca sus tijeras. –Yo voy a ir en ese caso.-

Suiseiseki: ¡Souseiseki, no lo hagas! ¡¿Qué hago si te explota en la cara?!-

Souseiseki: ¿Prefieres ir tú?- No recibe respuesta de su gemela y se acerca lentamente al horno "asesino".

Kanaria: Tienes que desconectarlo del conducto de luz, Souseiseki. ¡Pero ten mucho cuidado porque te puedes quedar riendo!- Advierte la muñeca musical.

Souseiseki: ¿"Riendo"? No me das mucho apoyo, Kanaria.- Menciona Souseiseki, quien se dio cuenta casi al instante del significado de "riendo".

Wousisho: También me pregunto: ¿Las partes de Alice no tienen espíritu artificial? ¡La vida es tan cruel con nosotras!- La ojirosa explota en llanto.

Souseiseki se acerca para quitar el cable del horno y cuando lo quita y horno se empieza a mover como si fuera a explotar, y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Todo pasó muy rápido pero aquí se los explicaré a cámara lenta.

_El cristal del horno se rompió, uno le dio en la cara a Souseiseki y se desmayó. Antes de que el horno pudiese explotar Suiseiseki invocó plantas no tan grandes para que protegieran a su gemela y para que no causarán tanto desastre. Por suerte Souseiseki alcanzó a ser salvada y las muñecas fueron protegidas por las zarzas de metal que salieron de la mano de Atashika._

_Las únicas preocupaciones que tenían era reponer el horno y limpiar la sala otra vez… lo peor es que les quedaba poco tiempo para hacerlo._

Kirakishou: ¿Se encuentran todas bien?- Preguntó la séptima Rozen Maiden.

Atashika: Sí, pero la pregunta es: ¿Por qué habrá explotado el horno?-

Kanaria: Yo dije que más bien era la receta para crear una bomba atómica.- Por primera vez, parecía que la segunda Rozen Maiden no se equivocaba.

Kirakishou: ¡Kanaria! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Mi maestro no es policía ni nada de eso!- Aclara la muñeca de cabello color durazno.

Sophie: Nadie dijo nada de delincuente.- Susurró la ojiazul, sin embargo Kirakishou tenía orejas que escuchaban hasta el más mínimo susurro en esos momentos.

Kirakishou: ¡Dejen de decir eso de mi maestro Zen! ¿¡Por qué mejor no empiezan a arreglar este desastre para que Nori no se convierta en un arma mortal y nos mate!?-

Suiseiseki: Yo cuidaré a Souseiseki por mientras, todo fue mi culpa.- La ojirojo con verde se limpia unas lágrimas.

Ceyra: Y por eso deberías de ayudar en vez de quedarte ahí.- Le avienta un mechudo. –Toma el palo con cabello… jajaja… que ocurrencias las de Ayra.-

Hinaichigo: No pienso que tengamos suficiente tiempo para eso.- Añade la ojiverde. –Nori llegará en cualquier momento.-

Suiseiseki: Cierto, Chibi-Ichigo.- La tercera Rozen Maiden se queda pensando. –¡Ya lo tengo! Me ofrezco para buscar a Nori y entretenerla un rato.-

Atashika: Claro que no, no te vas a salvar de limpiar, Suiseiseki.- La tercera parte de Alice mira a cada una de sus hermanas. –¡Hinaichigo es perfecta para cumplir con esta tarea! Y no haré excepciones.-

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina hará todo lo que pueda!- Hinaichigo saluda al estilo militar y se retira de la Residencia.

Suiseiseki: ¿Quién te garantiza que no se perderá, que no se asustará, y que no se le olvide cuál es su misión?- Pregunta la castaña mayor.

Atashika: Tal vez debí de pensar en esos detalles antes… ¡Tú ponte a limpiar y a rezar porque esas cosas no pasen!-

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la calle.<strong>_

Lio-Yang: Ése tal doctor no nos servirá de nada, ¿Quién dice que ese chico de escasos 16 años nos ayudará?- Les pregunta a sus hermanas, cuidando de que la humana no las escuche.

Shinku: Yo también lo dudo, ¡Pero admite que es divertido asustarlo!- Menciona la quinta Rozen Maiden. –Al menos podemos hacerlo sufrir, ¿No lo crees?-

Ayra: Uh, Shinku… ¿Desde hace cuánto deseabas asustarlo?- Consulta la quinta parte de Alice.

Shinku: Eso no es lo importante, ah… tienes razón, Lio-Yang.- La rubia se detiene. –Debemos de concentrarnos en el "tratamiento", que por supuesto también lo haremos en la casa.-

Ayra: Cierto. ¿Nori, no has pensando en regresar a las muñecas con sus médiums?-

Nori: Oh, claro que sí, Ayra-chan, que bueno que me lo recuerdas para llevarlas llegando a la casa con sus médiums… ¿Eh?- La chica de lentes ve a su hermano menor correr. –¿Es Jun el que está corriendo?-

Lio-Yang: Ummmm… sí, si lo es.- Afirma la sexta parte de Alice. –Está corriendo como si escapase de algo o alguien, Jijiji.-

Nori: ¿Y ésa no es Hina-chan?- La Sakurada mayor señala a una muñeca rosa que corre despavorida. Al confirmar que si es la muñeca fresa Nori corre para evitar un accidente. –¡Hina-chan, espera!-

Shinku: Esto va a doler, ¿Quién tiene palomitas?- La pelinegra rueda los ojos.

Ayra: Shinku, tenemos que ayudar, ¿O prefieres que Lio-Yang se quede con la Rosa mística de Hinaichigo?- Shinku estira su mano para que pétalos salgan de ésta. –¡De esa forma no!-

Shinku: ¿Entonces qué hacemos?- Pregunta y Ayra se resigna. –Ahora te quedas sin palabras, ¡Que oportuno!-

Lio-Yang: Nos queda poco tiempo, y lo peor es que van a mucha velocidad.-

Nori: ¡Hina-chan! ¡Ya no corras más! ¡Hina-chan!- Gritaba Nori pero no era escuchada por la rubia. –¡Hina-chan! ¡Hina-chan! ¡Espera! ¡Hina-chan!-

Shinku: Sólo nos queda esperar el resultado, ¿Tienen un plan mejor o qué?- Las otras dos niegan con la cabeza.

Jun: ¿Eh?- El muchacho se para. –¿Ésa no es Hinaichigo? ¡Espera, Hinaichigo, ya no corras!-

Hinaichigo: Me persigue un monstruo, ¡Ayuda! ¡Me persiguen, ayuda! ¡Nori!- Los gritos de Hinaichigo se escuchaban muy fuertes por lo que le era imposible escuchar a los humanos.

Lio-Yang: ¿De verdad es imposible parar a Hina?-

Shinku: Imposible, lo único que lo puede lograr es… Kun-Kun… ¡O un caramelo! ¡Kun-Kun no es nada comparado con el caramelo!-

Lio-Yang: Tienes a Kun-Kun escondido, ¿Verdad? ¡Sácalo de una vez!- Ordena la muñeca de cabellos casi transparentes.

Shinku: ¡Es mi peluche! Ni en un millón de años!- La rubia vio como ahora Jun huía de la muñeca fresa para evitar el accidente. –Y-yo… ¡Me comprarás uno nuevo después de esto!-

Ayra: Me alegra escuchar eso, Shinku.- Hollie aparece el peluche y Ayra se va lo más cerca de Hinaichigo. –¡Te daremos a Kun-Kun si te detienes! ¡Kun-Kun te protegerá! ¡Hinaichigo, escúchame!-

Shinku: E-era mi peluche… ¡Mi Kun-Kun! S-soy una mala… mala dueña… ¡Kun-Kun!- La ojiazul lloraba en el hombro de Lio-Yang.

Jun: Maldita sea… ¡Ayra, lánzame el peluche!-

Ayra: ¿Eh, Doctor Kyōki? ¡Digo! ¿Jun? Más te vale saber lo que haces.- Le lanza el peluche.

Jun: Esto me va a doler.- Cuando atrapa al peluche, se detiene y carraspea la garganta. –Hola, Hinaichigo.- Eso lo dice con voz tipo kun-Kun. –¿Por qué no paras de correr antes de que yo muera por tu culpa?-

Hinaichigo: ¿A-ah? ¿Kun-Kun morir por mi culpa?- La muñeca de la rosa rosa se detiene y llora. –¡Hina no quería hacerle daño a Kun-Kun!-

Jun/Kun-Kun: Por suerte te has detenido, ¿Te gustaría cuidarme con la única condición de no correr otra vez sin fijarte por dónde vas?-

Hinaichigo: Es una condición muy larga, ¡Pero la voy a cumplir!-

Nori: Jun, Hina-chan, están bien.- Nori abraza a su hermano y a la muñeca. –No tienen idea de cuánto me preocupe por ustedes.-

Lio-Yang: Ahora preocúpate por Shinku.- Les muestra a la muñeca de la rosa roja tirada al suelo y llorando a montones.

Jun: El Doctor Kyōki se encarga de eso luego.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la Residencia Sakurada.<strong>_

Suiseiseki: ¡Listo! La sala está completamente limpia.- La muñeca de la rosa verde aplaude al ver su trabajo bien hecho.

Souseiseki: ¿Ya trajeron el horno?- La cuarta Rozen Maiden se talla un ojo.

Kanaria: ¡Aquí está! Micchan me lo compró.- Contesta luego de dejar el horno en su lugar.

Kirakishou: Ése horno es negro, y el que tenía Nori era blanco, Kanaria.- La muñeca de la rosa verde se da la vuelta lentamente y se da cuenta de su error.

Kanaria: ¡Recen para que no venga en este mismo instante! ¡Pizzicato, arregla eso!- La luz verde hace nos movimientos extraños y el horno comienza a pintarse de blanco. –Problema resuelto.-

Sophie: Ah, hablando de cosas que hacer…-

Wousisho: No estábamos hablando de eso.-

Sophie: como sea, iré a buscar un médium.- La segunda parte de Alice se va de la Residencia cansada.

Wousisho: ¡Buena suerte!- Se despide la primera parte de Alice. –Un minuto, ¿Dijo "médium"?

Ceyra: No, no, no… no pudo decir eso, ¿Para qué quisiera un médium?-

Kirakishou: Para luchar y ganarles.- La muñeca de la rosa blanca se ríe y luego ve que las demás la ven feo. –Bien, bien, no quiere un médium para eso.-

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anda, ¿Para qué querrá Sophie un médium? ¡Se aceptan OC's! Jaja… no, la creadora de Sophie me dijo que pusiera al médium. Si en la remota posibilidad de que no tenga al OC, ¡Se acepta OC! Yo les aviso por PM si lo necesito.<em>**

**_¡Hasta luego!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Capítulo 19: "Fíjense al cruzar la calle"… ok, no tengo idea de como ponerle al capítulo._**

Kanaria: ¿Estás totalmente segura de que así se hacen unas galletas, Kirakishou?- Pregunta la ojiverde antes de prender el horno.

Kirakishou: ¡Totalmente! Así se hacen las mejores galletas de la historia.- Responde la ojiamarilla sin preocuparse.

Kanaria: Será para hacer bombas atómicas…- Susurra Kanaria aunque su comentario no pasa desapercibido por la séptima muñeca.

Kirakishou: ¿Dijiste algo, hermana de la rosa amarilla?- Pregunta Kirakishou con intenciones de hacer hablar a la peliverde.

Kanaria: No, nada.- Prende el horno dudando… claro que fue el peor error de su vida. –Ya han metido las cosas sin la bolsa, ¿Verdad?-

Hinaichigo: ¿Con quitarle la bolsa te refieres a quitarle la bolsa al horno, Kanaria? ¡Pero los hornos no tienen bolsa!- Las demás muñecas se dan un facepalm.

Ceyra: No, Hinaichigo, se refiere a que el chocolate no debe estar a dentro de la bolsa ni los otros productos. Cosa que seguro no hicieron.- Ante la explicación de la ojimalva todas las muñecas se alejan del horno. –Eso era lo que me temía.-

Atashika: H-hay que pensar en una forma de apagar el horno antes de que intente explotar.-

Souseiseki: Es un simple horno, no creo que sólo por acercarnos a apagarlo explote.- La castaña menor se acerca al horno y éste empieza a hacer ruidos. –¡Oh, vamos! ¡No me engañarán con eso!-

Sophie: ¡El horno tiene vida!- La peliescarlata se esconde detrás de Ceyra. –¡Llévatelas a ellas, yo soy inocente!-

Wousisho: Me sigo preguntando lo mismo desde hace mucho: ¿Por qué no la dejamos tirada en la calle si ella es capaz de dejarnos a nosotras?- Unos signos de interrogación invaden la cabeza de la rubia pálida.

Atashika: ¿Estás viendo lo que yo? ¿Tiene signos de interrogación flotantes en la cabeza?- Le pregunta a la castaña mayor haciendo que ésta se asuste.

Suiseiseki: ¡Esto e sobra del horno viviente!- Saca su regadera y apunta al horno. –¡Más te vale no hacerle daño a alguien o serás un montón de plantas!

Hinaichigo: Yo me sacrifico por ustedes.- Anuncia la muñeca fresa. –Seré fuerte y olvidaré mis miedos, no me dejaré vencer.-

Suiseiseki: ¿Chibi-Ichigo? ¡De ninguna forma me harás quedar como una miedosa y cobarde!- Se para enfrente de la rubia. –¡Prepárate, horno del mal! ¡No te llevarás a ninguna de nosotras a tu guarida para hacernos darte nuestros poderes!

Hinaichigo: Suiseiseki, ¿Por qué no dejas ir a Hina? ¿Qué no le tenías miedo al Señor horno?-

Suiseiseki se queda mirando fijamente al horno y rompe en llanto. -¡No puedo! ¡Su mirada es una asesina silenciosa! Hazlo tú, Chibi-Ichigo.-

Hinaichigo: ¿Cómo que "asesina silenciosa"? ¡Hina ya no quiere enfrentarse al horno malo!- La sexta Rozen Maiden hace pucheros y se esconde detrás de Souseiseki.

Souseiseki: Genial, Suiseiseki, nos privaste de la única oportunidad que teníamos para salir de este lío.- La ojiverde con rojo saca sus tijeras. –Yo voy a ir en ese caso.-

Suiseiseki: ¡Souseiseki, no lo hagas! ¡¿Qué hago si te explota en la cara?!-

Souseiseki: ¿Prefieres ir tú?- No recibe respuesta de su gemela y se acerca lentamente al horno "asesino".

Kanaria: Tienes que desconectarlo del conducto de luz, Souseiseki. ¡Pero ten mucho cuidado porque te puedes quedar riendo!- Advierte la muñeca musical.

Souseiseki: ¿"Riendo"? No me das mucho apoyo, Kanaria.- Menciona Souseiseki, quien se dio cuenta casi al instante del significado de "riendo".

Wousisho: También me pregunto: ¿Las partes de Alice no tienen espíritu artificial? ¡La vida es tan cruel con nosotras!- La ojirosa explota en llanto.

Souseiseki se acerca para quitar el cable del horno y cuando lo quita y horno se empieza a mover como si fuera a explotar, y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Todo pasó muy rápido pero aquí se los explicaré a cámara lenta.

_El cristal del horno se rompió, uno le dio en la cara a Souseiseki y se desmayó. Antes de que el horno pudiese explotar Suiseiseki invocó plantas no tan grandes para que protegieran a su gemela y para que no causarán tanto desastre. Por suerte Souseiseki alcanzó a ser salvada y las muñecas fueron protegidas por las zarzas de metal que salieron de la mano de Atashika._

_Las únicas preocupaciones que tenían era reponer el horno y limpiar la sala otra vez… lo peor es que les quedaba poco tiempo para hacerlo._

Kirakishou: ¿Se encuentran todas bien?- Preguntó la séptima Rozen Maiden.

Atashika: Sí, pero la pregunta es: ¿Por qué habrá explotado el horno?-

Kanaria: Yo dije que más bien era la receta para crear una bomba atómica.- Por primera vez, parecía que la segunda Rozen Maiden no se equivocaba.

Kirakishou: ¡Kanaria! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Mi maestro no es policía ni nada de eso!- Aclara la muñeca de cabello color durazno.

Sophie: Nadie dijo nada de delincuente.- Susurró la ojiazul, sin embargo Kirakishou tenía orejas que escuchaban hasta el más mínimo susurro en esos momentos.

Kirakishou: ¡Dejen de decir eso de mi maestro Zen! ¿¡Por qué mejor no empiezan a arreglar este desastre para que Nori no se convierta en un arma mortal y nos mate!?-

Suiseiseki: Yo cuidaré a Souseiseki por mientras, todo fue mi culpa.- La ojirojo con verde se limpia unas lágrimas.

Ceyra: Y por eso deberías de ayudar en vez de quedarte ahí.- Le avienta un mechudo. –Toma el palo con cabello… jajaja… que ocurrencias las de Ayra.-

Hinaichigo: No pienso que tengamos suficiente tiempo para eso.- Añade la ojiverde. –Nori llegará en cualquier momento.-

Suiseiseki: Cierto, Chibi-Ichigo.- La tercera Rozen Maiden se queda pensando. –¡Ya lo tengo! Me ofrezco para buscar a Nori y entretenerla un rato.-

Atashika: Claro que no, no te vas a salvar de limpiar, Suiseiseki.- La tercera parte de Alice mira a cada una de sus hermanas. –¡Hinaichigo es perfecta para cumplir con esta tarea! Y no haré excepciones.-

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina hará todo lo que pueda!- Hinaichigo saluda al estilo militar y se retira de la Residencia.

Suiseiseki: ¿Quién te garantiza que no se perderá, que no se asustará, y que no se le olvide cuál es su misión?- Pregunta la castaña mayor.

Atashika: Tal vez debí de pensar en esos detalles antes… ¡Tú ponte a limpiar y a rezar porque esas cosas no pasen!-

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la calle.<strong>_

Lio-Yang: Ése tal doctor no nos servirá de nada, ¿Quién dice que ese chico de escasos 16 años nos ayudará?- Les pregunta a sus hermanas, cuidando de que la humana no las escuche.

Shinku: Yo también lo dudo, ¡Pero admite que es divertido asustarlo!- Menciona la quinta Rozen Maiden. –Al menos podemos hacerlo sufrir, ¿No lo crees?-

Ayra: Uh, Shinku… ¿Desde hace cuánto deseabas asustarlo?- Consulta la quinta parte de Alice.

Shinku: Eso no es lo importante, ah… tienes razón, Lio-Yang.- La rubia se detiene. –Debemos de concentrarnos en el "tratamiento", que por supuesto también lo haremos en la casa.-

Ayra: Cierto. ¿Nori, no has pensando en regresar a las muñecas con sus médiums?-

Nori: Oh, claro que sí, Ayra-chan, que bueno que me lo recuerdas para llevarlas llegando a la casa con sus médiums… ¿Eh?- La chica de lentes ve a su hermano menor correr. –¿Es Jun el que está corriendo?-

Lio-Yang: Ummmm… sí, si lo es.- Afirma la sexta parte de Alice. –Está corriendo como si escapase de algo o alguien, Jijiji.-

Nori: ¿Y ésa no es Hina-chan?- La Sakurada mayor señala a una muñeca rosa que corre despavorida. Al confirmar que si es la muñeca fresa Nori corre para evitar un accidente. –¡Hina-chan, espera!-

Shinku: Esto va a doler, ¿Quién tiene palomitas?- La pelinegra rueda los ojos.

Ayra: Shinku, tenemos que ayudar, ¿O prefieres que Lio-Yang se quede con la Rosa mística de Hinaichigo?- Shinku estira su mano para que pétalos salgan de ésta. –¡De esa forma no!-

Shinku: ¿Entonces qué hacemos?- Pregunta y Ayra se resigna. –Ahora te quedas sin palabras, ¡Que oportuno!-

Lio-Yang: Nos queda poco tiempo, y lo peor es que van a mucha velocidad.-

Nori: ¡Hina-chan! ¡Ya no corras más! ¡Hina-chan!- Gritaba Nori pero no era escuchada por la rubia. –¡Hina-chan! ¡Hina-chan! ¡Espera! ¡Hina-chan!-

Shinku: Sólo nos queda esperar el resultado, ¿Tienen un plan mejor o qué?- Las otras dos niegan con la cabeza.

Jun: ¿Eh?- El muchacho se para. –¿Ésa no es Hinaichigo? ¡Espera, Hinaichigo, ya no corras!-

Hinaichigo: Me perdigue un monstruo, ¡Ayuda! ¡Me persiguen, ayuda! ¡Nori!- Los gritos de Hinaichigo se escuchaban muy fuertes por lo que le era imposible escuchar a los humanos.

Lio-Yang: ¿De verdad es imposible parar a Hina?-

Shinku: Imposible, lo único que lo puede lograr es… Kun-Kun… ¡O un caramelo! ¡Kun-Kun no es nada comparado con el caramelo!-

Lio-Yang: Tienes a kun-Kun escondido, ¿Verdad? ¡Sácalo de una vez!- Ordena la muñeca de cabellos casi transparentes.

Shinku: ¡Es mi peluche! Ni en un millón de años!- La rubia vio como ahora Jun huía de la muñeca fresa para evitar el accidente. –Y-yo… ¡Me comprarás uno nuevo después de esto!-

Ayra: Me alegra escuchar eso, Shinku.- Hollie aparece el peluche y Ayra se va lo más cerca de Hinaichigo. –¡Te daremos a Kun-Kun si te detienes! ¡Kun-Kun te protegerá! ¡Hinaichigo, escúchame!-

Shinku: E-era mi peluche… ¡Mi Kun-Kun! S-soy una mala… mala dueña… ¡Kun-Kun!- La ojiazul lloraba en el hombro de Lio-Yang.

Jun: Maldita sea… ¡Ayra, lánzame el peluche!-

Ayra: ¿Eh, Doctor Kyōki? ¡Digo! ¿Jun? Más te vale saber lo que haces.- Le lanza el peluche.

Jun: Esto me va a doler.- Cuando atrapa al peluche, se detiene y carraspea la garganta. –Hola, Hinaichigo.- Eso lo dice con voz tipo kun-Kun. –¿Por qué no paras de correr antes de que yo muera por tu culpa?-

Hinaichigo: ¿A-ah? ¿Kun-Kun morir por mi culpa?- La muñeca de la rosa rosa se detiene y llora. –¡Hina no quería hacerle daño a Kun-Kun!-

Jun/Kun-Kun: Por suerte te has detenido, ¿Te gustaría cuidarme con la única condición de no correr otra vez sin fijarte por dónde vas?-

Hinaichigo: Es una condición muy larga, ¡Pero la voy a cumplir!-

Nori: Jun, Hina-chan, están bien.- Nori abraza a su hermano y a la muñeca. –No tienen idea de cuánto me preocupe por ustedes.-

Lio-Yang: Ahora preocúpate por Shinku.- Les muestra a la muñeca de la rosa roja tirada al suelo y llorando a montones.

Jun: El Doctor Kyōki se encarga de eso luego.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la Residencia Sakurada.<strong>_

Suiseiseki: ¡Listo! La sala está completamente limpia.- La muñeca de la rosa verde aplaude al ver su trabajo bien hecho.

Souseiseki: ¿Ya trajeron el horno?- La cuarta Rozen Maiden se talla un ojo.

Kanaria: ¡Aquí está! Micchan me lo compró.- Contesta luego de dejar el horno en su lugar.

Kirakishou: Ése horno es negro, y el que tenía Nori era blanco, Kanaria.- La muñeca de la rosa verde se da la vuelta lentamente y se da cuenta de su error.

Kanaria: ¡Recen para que no venga en este mismo instante! ¡Pizzicato, arregla eso!- La luz verde hace nos movimientos extraños y el horno comienza a pintarse de blanco. –Problema resuelto.-

Sophie: Ah, hablando de cosas que hacer…-

Wousisho: No estábamos hablando de eso.-

Sophie: como sea, iré a buscar un médium.- La segunda parte de Alice se va de la Residencia cansada.

Wousisho: ¡Buena suerte!- Se despide la primera parte de Alice. –Un minuto, ¿Dijo "médium"?

Ceyra: No, no, no… no pudo decir eso, ¿Para qué quisiera un médium?-

Kirakishou: Para luchar y ganarles.- La muñeca de la rosa blanca se ríe y luego ve que las demás la ven feo. –Bien, bien, no quiere un médium para eso.-

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anda, ¿Para qué querrá Sophie un médium? ¡Se aceptan OC's! Jaja… no, la creadora de Sophie me dijo que pusiera al médium. Si en la remota posibilidad de que no tenga al OC, ¡Se acepta OC! Yo les aviso por PM si lo necesito.<em>**

**_¡Hasta luego!_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**En este capítulo no estará ni Sophie ni su supuesto médium, ¡Agradezco mucho que se hayan tomado la molestia de mandarme un OC! No sé como le haré pero todos aparecerán, estaba pensando que podrían ser los médium de las partes de Alice… ¿Les gusta la idea? Si no les gusta, ya se me ocurrirá otra idea.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 20: La furia de Suiseiseki.<strong>_

Souseiseki: Nori está a nada de llegar, actúen natural y olviden lo que dijo Sophie.- En seguida, la puerta se abrió. –Bienvenidas, ¿Cómo les fue?-

Kanaria: Deduzco que no les fue nada bien.- Dijo la peliverde al ver a Shinku llorando. –Shinku, ¿Qué te pasa?- Shinku solamente señaló a Hinaichigo, ésta abrazaba a Kun-Kun muy feliz. –Oh, ya veo, debió ser un golpe bastante duro.-

Lio-Yang: ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunta lio-Yang cuando ve a Ayra salir de la Residencia. –Ayra, no te hagas la graciosa y contéstame.-

Ayra: ¿Acaso es de tu importancia?- Ayra suspiro y miró a los ojos a su hermana. –Voy a ir a otro lado, tengo un asunto pendiente.- Se va volando.

Jun: ¿Van a continuar tratándome como su psicólogo?- Le pregunta a la muñeca que estaba en la puerta. –¿Lio-Yang? Te estoy hablando, contesta, ¿Vas a seguir con esto tú?-

Lio-Yang: Me gustaría contarte algo… haber si puedes ayudar a Ayra sin que yo tenga que hablarle y mostrarle mi lado amable, ¿Podemos ir a tu habitación?- El muchacho asiente y van a la habitación.

Nori: ¿Eh? ¿Jun-kun? Ah, ¿Quién tiene hambre…?- Nori es interrumpida por la mano de Shinku. –¿Pasa algo, Shinku-chan?-

Shinku: ¿No ibas a dejar a cada muñeca con su médium? Suiseiseki y yo podemos esperar la hora de la comida, ¿Cierto, Suisei…?-

Suiseiseki: Souseiseki se quedará a comer, ¡Así que nada más seremos Chibi-Ichigo, Souseiseki, tú y yo!- Avisa la castaña mayor.

Ceyra: Nosotras nos vamos a ir con Zen, es como nuestro médium.- Avisa la peliblanca.

Nori: Entonces iré a dejar a Kanaria, Kirakishou, Wousisho… y a todas las demás. ¡Ya vengo!- La humana sale junto con las muñecas. –¡Tengan cuidado!-

Souseiseki: Al menos no se dio cuenta del horno… pero pronto lo hará.-

Shinku: Se fueron Wousisho, Sophie, Atashika y… Ceyra, ¿Dónde están las otras dos?- Se pregunta a sí misma. –¿Alguien sabe si Jun está aquí?-

Suiseiseki: Creo que lo vi subir a su cuarto, será mejor que no lo molestes o se pondrá a hacer sus bailes perturbadores para que te vayas.- Ante lo que dijo la ojirojo con verde, la rubia se sentó en el sillón para mirar con nostalgia y dolor a su antiguo peluche de Kun-Kun.

Shinku: Kun-Kun… te recuperaré tarde o temprano, y será temprano.- Susurró.

_**En la habitación de Jun.**_

Jun: ¿Me quieres contar sobre el primer enfrentamiento que tuvieron Ayra y tú?- El chico pelinegro se acomoda los lentes.

Lio-Yang: Espera… he decidido que no te contaré nada. Lo que ocurrió me lo llevaré a la tumba.- Dijo la muñeca de ojos multicolores. –De cualquier modo, te agradezco que me hayas acompañado hasta aquí. Me voy, no le cuentes de esto a nadie.-

Jun: Antes de que te vayas… ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer que Ayra sufra?-

Lio-Yang: No tengo idea si te lo dije antes, pero te lo diré ahora: Cuando ella despertó, padre se olvidó completamente de mi existencia… mi propia hermana me quitó a mi padre, me quitó al único sueño que había tenido durante mucho tiempo.- Responde la muñeca de cabellos casi transparentes.

Jun: Y… ¿Tienes otro sueño en estos momentos?-

Lio-Yang: Hacerte sufrir a ti, quizás.- La muñeca se retira causándole una severa preocupación al humano.

Jun se puso de rodillas y comenzó a rezar en voz alta. -¡Díganme que está bromeando! ¡Yo no merezco ser maltratado por sus trocitos de espejo! ¡No merezco sufrir!-

Shinku: Y tampoco mereces compasión.- Dijo Shinku dándole una bofetada a su médium. –¿Te tengo que recordar cada semana la hora del té o qué? ¡No tienes vergüenza! Te gusta que te maltraten, ¿Verdad?-

Jun: ¿Qué no me escuchaste decir que "no"?- La quinta Rozen Maiden lo golpea con su cabello. –E-está bien, ya voy, ya voy.-

Shinku: ¡Rápido!- Si Jun iba lentamente, lo golpeaba; si Jun la contradecía, lo golpeaba; si Jun no hacía nada, ¡Lo golpeaba! –¡Vas como tortuga, prepárame rápido mi té! ¡Y quiero que sea perfecto!-

Jun: ¿Por qué te gusta tomar tanto té?- Pregunta bajando las escaleras. –¿No has probado tomar agua por lo menos?-

Shinku: Los sirvientes de ahora son todo un desastre, ¿Qué te crees, Jun? No tienes ningún tipo de autoridad sobre mí.- Respondió jalando la oreja de su médium. –Deja de contradecirme o te lanzaré una maldición…-

Suiseiseki: ¡Chibi-Ichigo! ¡Ahora sí te voy a destrozar por completo!- Shinku y Jun fueron a la sala muy rápido cuando escucharon el grito de Suiseiseki. –¡Acabaste con mi paciencia por completo! ¡No tendré piedad de ti!-

Souseiseki: Suiseiseki, cálmate, no era…-

Suiseiseki: ¡Acabaré con Chibi-Ichigo de una vez por todas! ¡Sueño de Amatista!- El espíritu verde hace crecer unas plantas.

Souseiseki: ¡Suiseiseki!- Viendo que ni siquiera pudo calmar un poco a su gemela, la castaña menor saca sus tijeras y corta las plantas para proteger a Hinaichigo.

Shinku: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

Hinaichigo: ¡Shinku, Shinku! ¡Suiseiskei me quiere hacer daño! ¡Buaaa, buaaa! ¡Shinku!- La rubia menor se escondió detrás de la oji-azul. –¡Sálvame, Shinku!-

Suiseiseki: ¡Hazte a un lado! ¡Voy a destruir a esa muñeca insolente e infantil!- La rubia no se movió de su lugar y la castaña mayor hizo una mueca de disgusto. –Si eso es lo que quieres, ¡Tendré que pasar por ti primero!-

Shinku: Haz lo que quieras, no me quitaré de donde estoy si no me explicas que ocurre.- Dice con seriedad la quinta Rozen Maiden.

Suiseiseki: ¡Sueño de Amatista!- Suiseiseki estaba dispuesta a todo, las plantas salieron del suelo y Shinku las iba rompiendo con su bastón. –Eso no te protegerá por mucho tiempo, Shinku.-

Shinku: ¿En serio te vas a enfrentar a mí y causarás un desastre sólo por una tontería? ¿Por qué no me dicen que pasó?- Las muñecas discutían y Jun se retorcía en el piso por lo caliente que estaba el anillo.

Jun: P-paren… ya… dejen sus discusiones estúpidas para otro momento.- Pidió el chico.

Souseiseki: Mira lo que has hecho, Suiseiseki, no me dejas otro remedio más que éste: ¡Rempika!- La luz azul golpeó bruscamente al espíritu artificial de Suiseiseki y la ojiverde con rojo rompió todas las plantas restantes.

Suiseiseki: Esto es imperdonable, ¿¡Cómo es posible que te pongas de su lado!? ¡Ah!- Desapareció su regadera y fue por su maleta para irse de la Residencia.

Souseiseki: ¡Suiseiseki…!-

Shinku: No la sigas, mejor dinos que fue lo que ocurrió.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Durante el vuelo de Suiseiseki.<strong>_

La muñeca de la rosa verde estaba medio llorando y gruñendo, decidió dejar de volar y se paró en un parque cercano al departamento de Micchan.

Suiseiseki: ¿¡Cómo es posible que mi propio reflejo me haya hecho esto!? Grr…- Gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

Ayra: Anda, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Se sienta al lado de su hermana. –Es una coincidencia que estuviésemos las dos en el mismo lugar, ¿No crees?-

Suiseiseki: Y todavía tengo que preparar esa broma, ¡Mi tiempo no es suficiente para todo eso!- Exclamó la tercera Rozen Maiden ignorando por completo a Ayra.

Ayra: ¿"Broma"? Así que las Rozen Maiden también planeaban hacer eso… que tontería.-

Suiseiseki: Estás en lo correcto, pero ninguna lo hará si no hay alguien que las lidere para hacerlo.- La ojirojo con verde volvió a gruñir. –Y para acabarla están en mi contra.-

Ayra: ¿Sabes? No sé porque estás enojada con tus hermanas pero necesitamos una mente maestra en esta operación, sirve que te vengas de ellas.- La pelinegra fue sorprendida por un abrazo de parte de la otra muñeca.

Suiseiseki: ¡Gracias, gracias! ¡No las defraudaré! ¡¿Por dónde comenzamos?!- Consultó muy emocionada.

Ayra: Comencemos diciéndote que no me abraces.- Suiseiseki la soltó. –Tenemos que buscar a las demás partes de Alice, escuché que las llevarían con Zen.-

Suiseiseki: ¡Pues vamos! ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?!-

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el departamento de Micchan.<strong>_

Nori: Como puedes ver, tengo que dejar a estás muñecas… ¿Eh? ¿Micchan?- Nori hizo señas ara ver mi Mitsu respondía pues estaba viendo fijamente a cada muñeca como una loca emocionada. -¿Sabes qué? Creo que me iré para hacerle de comer a Jun-kun antes de que se muera de hambre…-

Micchan: ¿Y si me dejas tomarles algunas fotos?- El entusiasmo de la fotógrafa no le permitió a la hermana mayor de Jun negarse. -¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?-

Kanaria: Micchan, no es buena idea… te podrías morir de un infarto.-

Micchan: ¡Pues me moriré feliz! ¿Puedo? ¡Dime que sí! ¡Te lo ruego!- Las muñecas trataron de escapar sigilosamente pero Nori las jaló.

Nori: Claro, ¿Por qué no?-

Wousisho: Porque no queremos, prefiero buscar al médium de Sophie antes de…- Nori no le dejó opinar y la metió a la fuerza. –¡Oye..!-

Nori: ¡Silencio! Vendré por ellas en un momento, ¡No me extrañen!- Y así se quedaron las muñecas y Micchan.

El silencio duró a penas dos segundos, luego la fotógrafa les dio un fuerte abrazo y empezó a gritar… preparó su cámara y les tomó fotos como locas.

Micchan: ¡Son tan lindas!- Los gritos de la médium de Kanaria se escuchaban aún fuera del edificio. –¡Sonrían! ¡No, se siguen viendo igual de lindas si no sonríen de todos modos! ¡Ahh!-

Ceyra: Wousisho… congélala…- Susurró en medio de la sesión fotográfica.

Wousisho: Entendido.- Micchan se fue congelando lentamente mientras gritaba… luego de unos minutos quedó congelada y su posición fue como si quisiese saltar y gritar: "¡Se ven tan kawai!" Claro que nadie dudaba de que hubiera sido así.

Kirakishou: Libertad… ¡Ya extrañaba la libertad!-

Kanaria: Y… ¿Cuándo la van a descongelar?-

Atashika: C-cuando… nos v-vayamos… tal vez s-se… descongele… por sí sola.- Contestó tratando de respirar.

Kanaria: Ya se acostumbrarán a estar apretadas todo el tiempo.-

Kirakishou: ¿Cómo sigues viva luego de pasar por esto casi a diario?- Pregunta la muñeca de la rosa blanca.

Kanaria: Mientras acostúmbrense a vivir así, después les cuento mis secretos.- Aconsejó la peli-verde. –¿Creen que Nori se haya ido a la casa?-

Ceyra: No pudo ir lejos… no nos pudo dejar en este infierno… oh, no.- El dedo tembloroso de la peliblanca señaló como el hielo se iba derritiendo y, a su vez, la médium de Kanaria se iba descongelando.

Atashika: M-mal… esto va a acabar muy mal…- Se arrastra a la puerta. –H-hay que escapar… mientras podamos… no nos queda mucho tiempo.-

Wousisho: ¿Te vas a quedar aquí, Kanaria?-

Kanaria: Yo las protejo, ya me acostumbre a hacer esto.-

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Kanaria se salvará del ataque de Micchan? Y… yo me pregunto esto: ¿Por qué Suiseiseki estaba enojada? Como sea, en los reviews díganme si quieren que sus OC's sean los médium de las partes de Alice. DestinyGirl ya eligió al médium de Sophie… eso me dijo pero tal vez solamente sea una broma. Igual manden OC's haber como los puedo incluir si no les gusta mi idea. Corrijo los errores luego, ya saben.<strong>_

_**¡Hasta otra!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_He aquí los resultados de los OC, tengo solamente unos… ¡Cuatro!_

_Wousisho: -No tiene-_

_Sophie: El OC de nadaoriginal, Daisuke. (Espero que te agrade eso)_

_Atashika: El de OC de Kiw-chan, Yami._

_Ceyra: El OC de Lucy Strife81, Akira._

_Ayra: -No tiene-_

_Lio-Yang: El OC de Shinalove, Elly._

**_Aquí les presento las características del OC que aparecerá en este capítulo:_**

_Nombre: Daisuke._

_Edad: 19._

_Apariencia: Cabello color negro revuelto, ojos cafés, aspecto un tanto lúgubre y ojeroso. (Te diré por PM si me hace falta la vestimenta)_

_Personalidad: Es alguien inteligente que se le da muy bien mediar en los problemas de las Rozen Maiden (O muñecas en general… creo), pero a la vez sea un poco desconectado y amante de clásicos del cine. (Creo que podré manejar la personalidad de Daisuke, si no es así, avísame por favor)_

**_Todavía pueden mandar y, si tienen bastante imaginación, les recibo otro OC. Ahora sí, disfruten del capitulo._**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 21: Preparándonos para la broma.<strong>_

**_Eh, por ahí…_**

Sophie: ¡Daisuke, concéntrate!- La segunda parte de Alice cargaba con unos planos sin recibir la ayuda del supuesto chico de nombre Daisuke. –¿¡Me estás escuchando de pura casualidad!?-

Daisuke: Eh… sí, en un segundo te llevo con tus hermanas.- Ante la respuesta del chico, a Sophie le salió una gotita en la cabeza. –¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Y qué significa esa gota en tu cabeza?-

Sophie: Si no fueses tan inteligente yo misma te haría añicos…- Musitó cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sacando humo por los oídos.

Daisuke: Me estás asustando, ya sabes lo que dicen de las muñecas vivientes que se enojan.- Comentó divertido el joven pelinegro. –¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa ahora?- Preguntó al notar que la muñeca destruía cada uno de los planos.

Sophie: Calma… calma… ¡Perfecto! Ahora que estás completamente concentrado en mí…- La peliescarlata nota que Daisuke se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos. –¡DAISUKEEEEEEE!-

Daisuke: Anda, anda, sólo ha sido una broma.- Aclara cuando ve la desesperación de la muñeca. –Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?-

Sophie: Tú eres el inteligente aquí, debes de planear algo para humillar a las Rozen Maiden.-

Daisuke: Primero que nada…- Alza a Sophie. –Contéstame algo: ¿Soy tu médium nada más por mi increíble astucia e inteligencia?-

Sophie: No tengo necesidad de responderte eso.- Se mostró indiferente la ojiazul. (Si era/es ojiazul, ¿Verdad?). –¿Qué esperas? Bájame ya.-

Daisuke: Soy capaz de no ayudarte si no me contestas mi pregunta.- Amenazó el ojicafé.

Sophie: Reconozco tu inteligencia al tenerme de esa manera acorralada, pero, la confianza es primero, ¿No?- Daisuke levantó una ceja.

Daisuke: ¿Crees que te dejaré ir tan fácil? La única forma de que te vayas de aquí es liberando el contrato que tenemos.- Sophie volvía a estar sin ventaja.

Sophie: Eres buena persona y me agradas.- La segunda parte de Alice sólo se limitó a decir eso. –¿Ya puedes bajarme?-

Daisuke: Me alegra saberlo.- Baja a la muñeca. –Se me ocurre que quizás, si olvidamos tu mal carácter y el de tus hermanas, podrían jugarles una broma en contra de sus débiles sentimientos a las Rozen Maiden.-

Sophie: Jajaja… ¡Qué gracioso eres, Daisuke!- Exclamó con sarcasmo. –Más te vale tener un buen plan en cuánto regrese a este lugar, ¿Entendido?-

Daisuke: Pues, haber como te vas sin alguien que te lleve.- Ese médium si que era astuto.

Sophie: Bien, puedes venir a la casa de esos humanos.- Rodó los ojos y su médium la cargó para irse juntos. –Recuérdame porqué sigues siendo mi médium.-

Daisuke: Porque soy buena persona y te agrado, además de tener un increíble cerebro.-

Sophie: Y… por tu buen gusto en películas clásicas.- Murmuró para no ser escuchada por su médium.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el departamento de Micchan, posiblemente los últimos momentos de Kanaria.<strong>_

Kirakishou: Siempre te recordaremos, hermana de la rosa amarilla.- Las muñecas huyen del edificio. –¡Que quede claro que no me quedaré con su Rosa mística si muere!-

Kanaria: ¡Esto es Espartaaaaaaaa!- La segunda Rozen Maiden se lanza a su médium, cuando terminó de descongelarse, con tanta fuerza que logró hacer que Mitsu casi se desmayara. –¿Uh? ¿Eso es una victoria de mi parte?-

Micchan: Kana, ¿Qué te dije sobre jugar a ser una guerrera y golpearme sin sentido?- La fotógrafa se soba la cabeza.

Kanaria: Eh, ¿No recuerdas nada?- Mitsu niega con la cabeza. –¿Nada de nada? ¿Absolutamente nada? ¿Ni siquiera un poco que lo que pasó?-

Micchan: No tengo idea de a que viene tanto rodeo pero si pasó algo dime que fue.-

Kanaria: Jeje, es mejor que no sepas.-

Micchan: Iré a comprar unas vendas, está vez te has pasado en darme el golpe, Kana.- La chica del lentes se levanta y abre la puerta. –Ya vengo, no te vayas.-

Kanaria: Pronto lo sabrás, Micchan, tómate con tranquilidad tu golpe, a lo mejor recibirás más si es que vuelven las demás muñecas.- La ojiverde suspira. –Eso si antes no me castigas y me mandas al rincón, aunque lo dudo mucho, ¿Y por qué sigo hablando sola?-

_**En una farmacia cerca del edificio.**_

Nori: Muchas gracias, no, no quiero una bebida por $10 yenes más.-

Señorita: Entonces que sean dos bebidas por $18 yenes más.- La señorita que atendía a Nori parecía estar muy sonriente. Pero Nori ya estaba hasta la coronilla.

Nori: ¡Señorita! ¡Yo nada más vine a comprar unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y usted me sale con bebidas!- A la señorita no le importó lo que dijo la chica del cabello castaño claro.

Señorita: ¿Le apetecen unas hamburguesas por $20 yenes más?- Preguntó con una sonrisa que reflejaba felicidad, claro que estaba en peligro de morir.

Nori: No quiero hacerle ningún tipo de daño físico ni mental, ¡Porque al parecer está mal de los oídos!- Gritó a todo pulmón la Sakurada mayor.

Señorita: Espere.- Agarra el teléfono. –¿Hola? ¡Hola! ¿Departamento de seguridad? Aquí tengo a una señorita que parece estar muy enojada y no hay razón por la cual estarlo, podrían venir y llevársela, ¿Por favor? Claro, gracias.-

A la pobre de Nori le estaba saliendo humo por todos los orificios de su cara, ésta se encontraba roja de la ira y apretaba una bolsa con demasiada fuerza.

Señorita: No se preocupe, ya vienen a tratar su problema.- Anuncio sonriente.

Nori: Bien…- Se levanta las mangas de su blusa salmón. –Aquí va a ver sangre, y no será sangre natural.-

Señorita: E-eh, ¿Por q-qué no… no intenta calmarse… u-un p-poco?- Pregunta preocupada la señorita de la farmacia.

Nori: Créame, estuve tratando de hacer eso los anteriores 45 minutos.-

Ceyra: ¡Nori! Ya vámonos, no hay nada de… ¿Nori?- Las muñecas se quedaron perplejas al ver como Nori casi golpeaba a la señorita.

Nori: Eh, Ceyra-chan… ¿Ya se quieren ir? ¡No hay problema, vámonos de una vez!- La humana y las muñecas restantes se fueron. –Muchas gracias por atenderme.-

Señorita: D-de… nada…- La pobre señorita quedó con un trauma mental.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como 30 minutos después, en la casa de Zen.<strong>_

Zen: ¿En serio se quedarán aquí ustedes tres? ¿Seguras?-

Kirakishou: Maestro, ni que fuera un delincuente… además, ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

Zen: No, n-nada…- Lo curioso es que esa pequeña conversación había empezado luego de que Nori se fue. –Llaman a la puerta, voy a abrir.-

Wousisho: Ahora está más viejo que antes.- Dijo la rubia pálida.

Atashika: ¿Qué esperabas? La gente envejece, ¿Sabes?- Consulta la tercera parte de Alice.

Wousisho: Pues yo me lo imaginaba con barba cuando dijiste que envejece.-

Ceyra: Pero también puede dejarse algunas cualidades.-

Zen: ¿Él es tu médium, Sophie?- Señala a Daisuke. (¿Alguien recuerda las características de Zen? ¿Podrían decírmelas?)

Suiseiseki: Sí, sí, ha caído muy bajo. ¿Podemos empezar a planear la mejor y macabra broma?- La castaña mayor entró como Jun por su casa.

Ayra: Hola, Zen, supongo que tu casa ahora es nuestro cuartel oficial.- La pelinegra entró igual que la castaña.

Sophie: ¿Vas a dejarnos pasar o no?- La muñeca y su médium entran dejando a Zen en blanco. –Igual ya hemos pasado, ¿Vedad?-

Zen: Ah…- Suspira. –Veo que ya han perdido los pocos modales que tenían.-

Kirakishou: ¡Hola, hermana de la rosa verde!- Saluda cortésmente.

Suiseiseki: No podemos hacer nada si ella está aquí espiando nuestros planes.- Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "ella".

Zen: Ya voy, ya voy…- Carga a Kirakishou. –Su espacio de "trabajo" será la sala y nada más la sala.- Se va junto a Kirakishou.

Ayra: ¿Es mi imaginación o está más amargado que de costumbre?-

Atashika: Al parecer no le agrada tenernos a todas aquí, y en la única que tiene interés de conocer es a Lio-Yang.-

Daisuke: ¿Cómo? ¿No conoce a la muñeca de los ojos de loca?- Pregunta el médium de Sophie.

Sophie: No la llames de esa forma de nuevo, ¿Comprendes?- Daisuke asiente.

Wousisho: Solamente sabe lo que le hemos contado de ella. Ése no es el caso importante aquí, primero que nada, ¿Por qué Suiseiseki nos ayudará?-

Suiseiseki: Por una traición que sufrí. Por lo que me dijiste cuando os encontramos, él es bastante inteligente.- Señala al chico en cuestión. –¿Cuál es su plan, entonces?-

Sophie: Tiene uno que no creo que funcione pero ya que… cuéntales tu plan.-

Daisuke: Tomando en cuenta los débiles sentimientos de las Rozen Maiden, humíllenlas mientras se portan bien con ellas y luego les lastiman su kokoro.- Las muñecas aplauden.

Suiseiseki: Dejando a un lado lo de los débiles sentimientos, es un plan perfecto. Nada más tienen que ponerlo en marcha ustedes, practiquen como si yo fuese una Rozen Maiden enemiga.-

Wousisho: E-eh… ¿Suigintou?- Se acerca a la ojirojo con verde cuando ésta se puso una peluca blanca.

Suiseiseki: ¿Qué quieres, gusano?-

Wousisho: Tienes un lindo cabello, se vería mejor si no estuviese en tu cabeza… ¿Creo?- Los presentes se dan un facepalm.

Suiseiseki: Tendremos que trabajar mucho con ustedes…-

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hasta aquí le dejo, si quieren ver las características de los demás OC's las pondré. Si no pues, es mejor que ya dejen de leer desde ahora. Los errores los corrijo después, eso espero.<em>**

_Nombre: Akira_

_Edad: 16 años_

_Apariencia: Es delgada, de estatura mediana. Es de tez blanca. Sus ojos son verdes, su cabello es negro y está atado en una coleta con un listón rosa. Lleva una mini-falda blanca y una blusa salmón algo escotada. Tiene zapatos de piso blancos._

_Personalidad: Se comporta algo hostil con los demás o con las personas que no le caen bien a simple vista. Suele desconfiar de casi todo el mundo por algo que le sucedió en el pasado. Casi siempre es seria pero cuando conoce a alguien que vale pena comienza a mostrar su lado amable._

* * *

><p><em>Nombre: Yami.<em>

_Edad: 17 años._

_Apariencia: Es medio delgada, de estatura mediana, piel blanca. Ojos cafés, es rubia con algunos mechones de color rosa y azul y lo tiene suelto, lo único que lo agarra es un listón negro. Usa pantalones rojos y una blusa blanca de manga corta, aunque prefiere los colores oscuros. Usa zapatos blancos._

_Personalidad: Es hostil, cruel, seria y tiene modales. Muestra su lado amable y pacífico cuando siente que las personas con las que está confían en ella. Tiene bastante orgullo y no acepta perder… así que está empeñada en buscar cualquier forma de ganar._

* * *

><p><em>Nombre: Elly.<em>

_Edad: 10 años n.n_

_Apariencia: Tiene un ondulado y esponjosito cabello color castaño y ojos negros. Supongo que lo único que lo agarra es un listón. Lleva un vestido blanco de mangas largas con bordes negros, zapatos blancos también._

_Personalidad: Es una ternurita que de ves en cuanto da miedo. Quiero creer que es caprichosa, (Si no lo es, te ruego que me lo hagas saber, Shinalove), le gustan las muñecas._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eso es todo, ¡Hasta otra!<em>**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Oh, *-* 22 capítulos, soy tan feliz. Me retiraré por un tiempo de hacer este fic, ¿Qué piensan de mi pequeña idea? Debido a que nadie recuerda las características del molesto médium de Kira, ¡Le pondremos unas nuevas!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 22: ElLa médium de Atashika.**_

Las muñecas se quedaron entrenando para romperles el corazón a las Rozen Maiden, eso no sería extraño si no lo estuvieran haciendo desde hace tres horas. Tiempo suficiente para que Zen y su muñeca se fueran a comer, Daisuke pusiera unas películas clásicas para verlas en el sofá y las muñecas se aburrieran.

Suiseiseki: No podemos dejar esta operación tan rápido.-

Wou/So/Ata/Cey/Ay: ¡Si, si podemos!- Gritaron, cansadas, al unísono mientras se sentaban al lado de Daisuke.

¡Ding, dong! Para la mala suerte del muchacho, que era el adulto responsable en el lugar, llamaron a la puerta y éste tuvo que abrir.

Daisuke: ¿Quién?- Preguntó de mala gana.

Yami: Sólo abre la malnacida puerta.-

Daisuke: Las puertas no pueden nacer, se hacen… más no nacen…-

Yami: ¡Sólo abre la puerta!- Gritó y el chico abrió la puerta. –¿Y tú quién eres?-

Daisuke: Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti.-

Yami: ¿Dónde está Zen?- La rubia con mechones de colores entra y deja su bolsa en el sofá. –Te estoy hablando, ¡Contesta!-

Daisuke: Oye, tranquilízate primero.- Pidió amablemente el médium. –Zen se fue con Kirakishou a comer.-

Tomoe: ¿Yami? Sabes muy bien que no debiste de hacerle eso a esa pobre ancianita.- Al parecer, la ex médium seguía a Yami. -¿Y ellas que hacen aquí? ¿No me dijiste que esta era la casa de…?-

Yami: ¡Cállate! Es decir, no hables de eso.- La ojicafé le tapa la boca a Tomoe. –No tienes nada que decir en esta pobre casa, Tomoe.-

Suiseiseki: ¿Sabes? Pareces cruel y peligrosa pero ahora te estás portando como toda una chica normal y preocupada.- Comentó la tercera Rozen Maiden.

Sophie: ¿No te estás mordiendo la lengua?-

Suiseiseki: ¿¡Eh!? ¡Y esa es una de las muchas razones por las cuales les quería hacer una broma!- Confiesa la muñeca de la rosa verde.

Wousisho: ¡Sabía que no podíamos confiar en la traicionera, embustera mayor!-

Suiseiseki: ¡Yo nunca dije que las traicionaría!- Grita muy molesta.

Ceyra: ¡Pero lo pensaste!- Alzó la voz la cuarta parte de Alice.

Atashika: Ah… ¿Y qué haces aquí, Tomoe?- Pregunta desinteresadamente.

Tomoe: Ella se llama Yami y es una amiga, casi lastimaba a una pobre viejecita y tuve que venir a calmarla.- Responde la chica del lunar.

Daisuke: Eso explica su comportamiento tan hostil.- Le dedica una mirada seria a Yami, y ésta le dedica una mirada mortal. –Veo que te sigo cayendo mal.-

Ayra: ¿Qué eres tú de Zen?- La pregunta era dirigida a la rubia.

Yami: Algo que no te importa.- Responde agarrando sus cosas del sofá. –Por cierto, esa "pobre" ancianita era mi abuela.-

Tomoe: Comienzo a creer que tienes problemas psicológicos.-

Yami: Ella empezó a decirme cosas hirientes al principio de nuestra conversación.- Se excusa cruzando los brazos. –Bueno, conozco a un psicólogo que vive con unas muñecas locas…-

Ayra: Se llama Jun y esas muñecas locas se llaman Rozen Maiden.- Interrumpe la ojiplata. –No es tan bueno ayudando, aunque da reflexiones y el resto depende de ti.-

Atashika: ¿A ti ya te ha dado reflexiones?-

Ayra: No exactamente pero me ayudó a superar un pequeño problema.-

Tomoe: ¿Sakurada-Kun es un psicólogo? Parece ser buena idea para que alivies tu "pequeño" problema, ¿No lo crees, Yami?- Inquiere mirando fijamente a Yami.

Yami: Pues si tú lo dices.- Contesta con cara de aburrimiento la jovencita de 17 años.

Suiseiseki: ¿Podrían llevarme a la casa del Chibi-humano, por favor? No aguanto estar un minuto más aquí.- Añade la jardinera mayor. –Este lugar está lleno de engreídas, desconfiadas y tontas.-

Daisuke: Supongo que esto es un adiós, hasta luego, Yami. Adiós, Tomoe.- El pelinegro cierra la puerta.

Suiseiseki: Entonces, ¿Qué eres del médium de Kirakishou?- La castaña fue totalmente ignorada por la humana rubia. –Odiosa…-

Tomoe: El señor Zen se refiere a ella con esas palabras: Es la nieta de una amiga mía, es muy sádica aunque reconozco que le tomé cariño.- Responde Tomoe.

Suiseiseki: Me huele a pedofilia…- Murmura divertida la ojirojo con verde. -¿Y qué me cuentas, Yami?-

Yami: ¿Cuándo te callas?- Este comentario puso roja del enojo a la muñeca. –¿Qué te pasa? Fuiste tú la que me preguntó, ¿Cierto?-

Tomoe: Tal vez deberías de ser más amable y amigable en la casa de los Sakurada.- Sugiere la delegada de la clase.

Yami: Tengo dos preguntas para ti: 1- ¿Por qué le haría caso a una niña menor que yo? 2- ¿Acaso quieres que les ofrezca pastelitos de fresa y sonría cada vez que hagan o digan algo?- Cuestionó molesta.

Suiseiseki: Oye, ¿Ya bájale no? Tampoco tienes que estar a la defensiva.- Dijo la tercera Rozen Maiden.

Yami: ¿Qué tal si jugamos un juego? El juego se trata de que nadie habla hasta que lleguemos a la casa de los Sakurada… desde ahora.- Luego de eso, hubo silencio.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Residencia Sakurada.<em>**

Jun: Ya voy, ya voy… dejen de tocar la puerta, ¡Ya voy!- Gritaba el muchacho de lentes ante al desesperación de alguien por querer entrar. –¿Tomoe? ¿Suiseiseki, no estabas…?-

Suiseiseki: No hables, Chibi-humano, solamente me quedaré encerrada en tu cuarto y no hablaré con nadie.- Reprimió la ojirojo con verde subiéndose al cuarto de Jun.

Jun: Bien, ¿Y tú, Tomoe? ¿Quién es ella?-

Tomoe: Es una compañera, quiero que la atiendas como su psicólogo.- Explica seria la ex médium. –Regresaré por ella para que no cometa otra locura en la noche, hasta entonces, Sakurada-kun, cuídala porque es tu responsabilidad.-

Jun: ¿Qué dices? Pero si ella se ve mayor que yo, ¿No sería al revés? ¿Qué ella no me tiene que cuidar a mí?- Cuestiona el médium y Tomoe le dedica una mirada de pocos amigos. –Sí, sí, yo la cuido, no te preocupes.-

Tomoe: Muchas gracias.- La delegada de la clase se va y Yami entra.

Jun: ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?-

Yami: ¿No está tu hermana?-

Jun: No, ella volvió a salir dejándome a solas con las muñecas.- Responde Jun colocándose un bigote falso.

Yami: ¿Y no te sientes nervioso? Ya sabes… estar con una señorita a solas.- Las intenciones de la rubia con mechones de colores no eran buenas.

Jun: Uh, creo que no.-

Yami: Ah, empieza a hacer tu trabajo de una vez o me iré de aquí y tendrás problemas con Tomoe.- Amenaza Yami y Jun asiente.

Jun: Dime las cosas malas que has cometido.- Dice el chico preparado para escribir en una libreta.

Yami: ¿Acaso eres cura o qué? ¿Por qué te diría las cosas malas que he hecho?- Reclama acostada en el sofá.

Jun: Ah… sólo cuéntame lo primero que se te venga a la mente con las palabras que te diré, ¿De acuerdo? Oh, eso me recuerda a que Shinku sigue molesta por Kun-Kun.-

Yami: ¿Eh? Acepto.-

Jun: Primera palabra: Zapato.- Comenzó a decir el chico de lentes.

Yami: Pie.- Dijo la ojicafé.

Jun: Gallina.-

Yami: Comida.-

Jun: ¿Hambre?- Pregunta que hizo el chico pelinegro sin ninguna relación con la terapia.

Yami: No me juzgues.- Pidió la rubia.

**_Transcurridos 15 minutos._**

Jun: Ummmm...- Jun suspiró. –Accidente.-

Yami: Comida con sabor a metal, o metal con sabor a comida…- Esta chica si que tenía hambre.

Jun: ¿Por qué me has dicho eso durante las 50 palabras que te he dicho?-

Yami: No he comido desde ayer, iré a ver que hay en tu cocina.- Yami se va tranquilamente a la cocina.

Shinku: ¿Quién es ella y qué hace aquí?- La muñeca asustó a su médium.

Jun: ¡S-Shinku! ¡No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera!-

Yami: Anda, no sabía que tu novia se llamara Shinku.- Comentó divertida desde la cocina.

Jun: ¡N-no es mi novia!-

Yami: En un segundo voy, Sakurada-kun, quiero conocer a la desafortunada.- Yami fue muy contenta a la sala, toda esa alegría se fue cuando vio a Shinku. –No sé como te haces llamar doctor, psicólogo o lo que seas, si hablas con una simple muñeca…-

Jun: ¿Ella? ¡Ella ha hablado, no estoy loco!- Aclaró el muchacho.

Yami: Si escuché una voz pero… ¡No quiero que me confirmes que haces brujería! ¡Aléjate de mí, escoria de demonio!- La rubia tomó sus cosas rápidamente y se largó de la casa.

Jun: ¡No, no, espera! Tomoe me va a matar, ¿Qué crees que hacías al aparecerte y hablar como si nada?-

Shinku: No tienes derecho a reclamarme cuando tú mismo le has mentido a esa chica, que por cierto se ve mayor que tú, ¿Por qué la cuidas?- Inquirió la quinta Rozen Maiden.

Jun: Tomoe me va a matar, necesito que si viene, Hinaichigo la distraiga.-

Shinku: ¿No dijo que iba a venir hasta en la noche?-

Jun: ¿Qué pasa si no la encuentro antes del anochecer, eh? Busca a Hinaichigo y dile nuestro plan.- Ordenó el chico de lentes, quien se alistaba para salir.

Shinku: ¿"Nuestro"? No me incluyas en tus tonterías.-

Jun: ¡Tú sólo haz lo que te pido, por favor!- Jun sale.

Shinku: Ah, ¡Hinaichigo, ven! ¡Hinaichigo!-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Con Yami, en la casa de Zen..<strong>_

Atashika: ¿Y dónde crees que te daremos hospedaje por mientras?-

Yami: ¡En donde sea! ¡Soy portátil y no ocupo mucho espacio!-

Zen: Lo lamento, Yami, es imposible que te puedas quedar aquí.- Niega el oji… ojinaranja.

Yami: No tengo en que lugar quedarme, por favor…-

Zen: Eso hubieras pensado antes de ser tan hostil con tu abuela.- Regaña el rubio.

Yami: Eres malvado.- Se pone de rodillas. –Prometo ya no faltarte al respeto y hacer caso cada vez que nos hablemos, ¡Lo juro, por favor, te lo ruego, déjame entrar y quedarme por unos días!-

Zen: Bien, pasa.- El médium de Kira sonreía satisfactoriamente, era el primero que logró que Yami le rogase. –Kirakishou y las demás, ojalá no les moleste la presencia de Yami.-

Kirakishou: Al contrario, maestro, me agrada tenerla aquí de nuevo.-

Daisuke: A mi o me incomodaría tanto si no me estuviese dando miradas asesinas cada vez que me ve. Lo siento, creo que mejor me voy… y eso te incluye a ti, Sophie.- La muñeca se despide de sus hermanas y se va junto a su médium.

Ceyra: ¿En serio quieres ayudar a Zen? ¿Por qué?- Consulta en voz baja la peliblanca, estaba hablando con Atashika.

Atashika: Si puedo hacer que sea mi médium, ¿No crees que la podríamos usarla en contra de las Rozen Maiden?-

Ceyra: ¿Eso que tiene que ver con Zen? Pasando a lo otro, no sé porque razón dices eso pero… debido a que Suiseiseki se está cambiando de bando a cada rato, trata de hacerlo y ya veremos.-

Atashika: Ya veras como mi plan funciona, le veo aspecto de rompecorazones humanos.- Las dos muñecas miran discretamente a Yami.

Ceyra: ¿De dónde le ves eso?- Pregunta mientras levanta una ceja.

Atashika: Confía en mí, al menos le podría hacer daño a Jun, pelear con las Rozen Maiden por hacerle eso al humano, ¡Y luego nosotras entramos para la broma!-

Ceyra: ¿Y para que otras cosa la necesitas? ¿No será que quieres un médium verdaderamente?- Cuestiona la ojimalva.

Atashika: ¿Si Sophie tiene uno, por qué yo no? Bueno, tal vez puedo hacerla cambiar un poco su actitud y ayudar a nuestro primer médium… mi buena acción será entre nosotras, no el digas a nadie.- Dice la ojidorado.

Ceyra: Entendido, suerte.-

Atashika: Yami, ¿Podemos hablar? Espera, antes que nada, ¿Por qué escapaste de Jun fingiendo estar asustada?-

Yami: Ese Sakurada-kun no me agrada mucho, tenía que buscar una cosa para escapar, ¡Y ver a Shinku fue la ocasión perfecta!- Responde con simpleza.

Atashika: ¿Bien? Ahora sí, ¿Te gustaría ser…?- Antes de que la muñeca de cabello color rojo sangre pudiera terminar, la rubia de los mechones de colores le tapó la boca.

Yami: Seré tu médium, no tiene que andarte con rodeos.- Acepta y quita su mano de la boca de la muñeca.

Atashika: ¿Cómo sabes que…?- Volvió a pasar lo de antes.

Yami: Tú y Ceyra no son muy discretas que digamos, estoy dispuesta a ayudarlas con su plan y de paso cambiar un poco mi actitud.- Sonríe felizmente. –Y… estará ese tal Daisuke, ¿Verdad?-

Atashika: En el plan, sí, ¿Por qué?- A la cuarta parte de Alice se le hizo extraño que su próxima médium pregunte por el chico de gran inteligencia, aunque sí levantó su mano y apareció el anillo.

Yami: Por nada, por nada.- En seguida, besa el anillo de Atashika. –Si… "por nada"…-

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Creo que me salí de la personalidad de Yami, hice OoC con un OC (?) Aunque regañarme queda a tu decisión, Kiw-chan.<em>**

**_Me quedó más largo que de costumbre, ¡Justo lo que quería! Los errores, me he dado cuenta de que mi tiempo no es suficiente para corregir esta semana, pronto lo haré… ya que pronto estaré sin días de escuela._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
